Thalassa
by Naomi-lou
Summary: 2 semaines après la Guerre des Géants, la vie de Percy est plus paisible, mais malheureusement, cela ne va pas durer. Quand la mère de Percy est arrêtée et accusé pour être une Mangemort. Les choses deviennent encore plus pire, les trois enfants Harry sont enlevés par des Mangemorts qui sont évadés de la prison et Percy décidé de partir à leurs recherche abord du Thalassa.
1. Famille détruite

**Version corriger**

Famille détruit

Percy

Salut, je m'appelle Percy Jackson. Pour certains qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis un demi-dieu, mi-dieu et mi-humaine. Vous savez dans les mythes grecs, parfois les dieux et les déesses descendent sur terre. Il arrive même qu'ils tombent amoureux d'un mortel ou d'une mortelle et ils ont des enfants qu'on les appelle demi-dieu ou sang-mêlé. Je suis l'un d'eux, je suis Persée Jackson, le fils de Poséidon, le dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre.

Êtes-vous déjà posé la question : « Comment votre vie serait si vous avez la chance de la recommencer? » Certaines personnes diraient qu'il changerait tout. D'autres ne changeraient rien dans leur vie. Pour moi, ma vie était parfaite jusqu'à un mec qui s'appelle Harry Potter, entre dans ma vie et qu'il vient toute la bousculée. Voilà mon histoire.

XXX

— Demain, n'oubliez pas d'amener le devoir que je vous ai remis, dit Mme Johnson qui est une professeure de math.

La cloche sonne, je range mes manuels de math dans mon sac à dos et je sors de la classe.

XXX

Je marche dans les rues animées de New York. Beaucoup de gens se pressent pour aller à un endroit à l'autre. Je continue de marcher quand je sens les poils de mon cou se redresser. Je jette un coup d'œil, mais rien d'anormal. Je sens que quelqu'un me surveille. Je presse le pas vers mon immeuble en essayant de ne pas penser que quelque chose va un moment donné me sauter dessus.

XXX

Je débarre la porte de l'appartement, les bras pleins de manuels d'école. Ouais, ma journée a été longue. J'ai des devoirs de math, des devoirs d'anglais et des devoirs d'histoire. Je sens l'odeur des biscuits bleus. Je souris grandement, je sais que maman a fait ses fameux biscuits bleus. Attendez que vous rencontriez Sally Blofis-Jackson, ma mère. Elle est la mère la plus gentille au monde. Je suis content d'être son fils. Elle a les cheveux bruns avec quelques fils argentés, je ne la considère pas comme une personne âgée. Les yeux bleus qui ne cessent de changer de nuance à la lumière. Je marche vers la cuisine et je vois ma mère qui est penchée dans le four. Elle est si belle que je la regarde sortir les plaques de biscuits.

— Je sais que tu es là, Percy, dit-elle en se retournant vers moi avec le sourire. Comment a été ta journée, mon chéri?

— Bien, et très chargé, dis-je en prenant un biscuit bleu sur la plaque.

XXX

Aujourd'hui, ça fait un mois que la Guerre des Géants est finie. La vie reprend son cours, le sept est devenu un emblème pour le Camp des Sang-mêlé et le Camp Jupiter. Léo Valdez, le fils d'Héphaïstos est revenu avec Calypso sur le dos de Festus. Les deux camps ont fait la paix. Jason Grace, le fils de Jupiter et Piper McLean, la fille d'Aphrodite, fait de nouveaux sanctuaires pour certains dieux et déesses oubliés dans les deux camps, Hazel Lévesque, la fille de Pluton et Frank Zhang, le fils de Mars sont retourné aux Camps Jupiter. Nico Di Angelo, le fils d'Hadès est en date avec Will Solace, le fils d'Apollon. Et dans un an, j'irai à l'université du Camp de Jupiter avec ma petite amie, Annabeth Chase qui est la fille d'Athéna. Si ça continue comme ça, ma vie sera parfaite. Une paix parfaite. Pas de guerre. Pas de prophétie. Ou pas de quête. Eh bien sûr que ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Pourquoi les Parques, m'auraient-elles laissé tranquille pour un mois? Bien sûr, il faut à ces trois vieilles femmes qui viennent me pourrir la vie.

XXX

Plus tard vers la soirée, Paul, mon beau-père arrive du travail. Il est un prof d'anglais au Lycée Goode. Il est un beau-père très cool, il a les cheveux poivre et sel et il ressemble à un acteur. Et maman est en train travaillé sur un nouveau roman. Quant à moi, je suis dans ma chambre en train de faire un devoir de math. Toutes les lettres s'envolent de ma page (stupide dyslexique). Bon, pour vous dire que la plupart des demi-dieux sont dyslexiques et hyperactivités. Et je ne fais pas l'exception. Nos cerveaux sont câblés à l'écriture grecque ancienne ou au latin romain. Pour l'hyperactivité servent dans des batailles contre des monstres.

J'entends quelqu'un qui frappe violemment la porte. Je laisse mon devoir pour aller voir ce qui se passe. Je sors mon épée Turbulence sous forme de stylo, je vois maman qui est inquiète et Paul qui est confus. Nous regardons la porte, on refrappe à la porte et une forte voix avec un accent britannique dit :

— SALLY JACKSON! OUVRER CETTE PORTE! JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES LÀ!

Je m'approche de la porte le pouce sur le bouchon prêt si la situation se dégénère. Je regarde par le trou de la porte et je ne vois rien. Doucement, je tourne la poignée de la porte et je l'entrouvre.

La prochaine chose que je vois, c'est mon visage qui s'écrase sur le tapis de l'entrée, étourdi et désorienté. Quelqu'un me maintient couché. J'entends maman pleurer et dire des mots que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. La personne me relève, je vois maman ligoter et bâillonner et Paul couché inconsciemment.

Deux hommes et une femme sont dans la pièce. Le trio semble avoir début de la trentaine d'années. L'homme qui se tient à côté de maman a les cheveux roux flamboyant, plus flamboyants que les cheveux de Rachel, un dégât de taches de rousseur, la peau pâle. L'autre homme qui me tient par les bras. Il me ressemble beaucoup, sauf qu'il porte des lunettes rondes, il y a une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire et ses yeux sont vert émeraude, alors que les miens sont vert océan. Quant à la femme, elle a les cheveux bruns et en broussaille et les yeux bruns. Le trio porte des… robes?

L'homme qui me ressemble me pousse dans le salon, des larmes qui glissent sur les joues de maman, elle me regarde effrayer. Je dégage brusquement des bras de l'inconnu et je cours à ma mère.

— Au nom de Hadès! Qui êtes-vous pour venir ici par infraction et ligoter ma mère? dis-je avec colère et en me retournant face aux assaillants.

— Éloigne-toi de cette femme, gamin, dit l'homme qui me ressemble.

— Non, dis-je catégoriquement.

Les yeux vert émeraude rencontrent mes yeux verts mer. Il tressaille légèrement à mon expression.

— Comment appelles-tu, gamin? dit l'homme roux.

— Percy Jackson, dis-je en grognant.

— Es-tu le fils de Sally Jackson? dit la femme.

— Bien sûr que non, elle m'a élevé depuis que je suis sorti de son ventre, dis-je sarcastiquement.

— Sois poli! Jeune homme! Réponds à sa question! dit l'homme qui me ressemble.

— Oui, je suis son fils, dis-je agacés en roulant mes yeux.

Je sens une douleur sur ma mâchoire, des étoiles qui apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Je recule en titubant. L'homme aux cheveux roux a le poing levé prêt à refrapper, son visage est rouge de colère. Maman proteste. L'homme qui me ressemble m'empoigne par la chemise et il me pousse au mur. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux vert émeraude s'illuminent de colère et il dit entre ses dents :

— Je te préviens, si tu veux jouer au sarcasme. Tu ne joueras pas longtemps.

— Va te faire foutre, dis-je en colère.

Cette fois-ci, je sens une douleur au ventre. Le souffle coupé, je me plie en deux. Il empoigne mes cheveux et il me force à le regarder. Nous nous regardons pendant quelques minutes, puis il me relâche et il me dit :

— Je te laisse 10 minutes pour ramasser tes affaires personnelles et nous partons.

— Je ne viens certainement pas avec vous! Pas avant vous me dites ce qui se passe? Qui êtes-vous? Et où allons-nous? protesté-je.

— Que sais-tu de la magie? dit la femme.

— Quoi?! dis-je confus et inquiet pour leur santé mentale.

— Que sais-tu de la magie? répète-t-elle.

— Euh… je ne sais pas, dis-je.

— Mon nom est Harry Potter, dit l'homme qui me ressemble.

— Moi, c'est Ronald Weasley, mais je vais par Ron, dit l'homme roux

— Et moi, c'est Hermione Granger et nous sommes des sorciers, dit la femme.

— Quoi?! Il est impossible… en fait, il peut être possible finalement, dis-je en pensant à ma famille divine qui est censée être un mythe.

— Ron, aide-le à faire ses valises, dit Harry.

Ron prend mon bras et il pousse vers les chambres. Je me dégage le bras de celui-ci. J'entre dans ma chambre, je prends mon sac de sport, j'ouvre les tiroirs des vêtements, je les mets dans le sac de sport, j'ouvre mon placard de ma chambre et je prends un sac. Ce sac ou plutôt ce sac de secours contient un sac d'ambroisie et une bouteille de nectar, de l'argent, des drachmes, un kit de survie, une trousse de premiers soins, des vêtements, un poignard en bronze céleste et deux photos, l'un du sept et l'autre d'Annabeth.

Nous sortons de la chambre, nous retrouvons les autres dans le salon. Paul semble toujours inconscient, ma mère est assise sur une chaise et toujours attachée et bâillonner. Harry regarde son collègue et il hoche la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Paul? demandé-je.

— Rien, il va vous oublier, dit Hermione.

— Comment va-t-il oublier? dis-je agacé. Certainement pas à coup poing.

— Non, dit Ron inutilement.

— Il est temps d'y aller, dit Harry.

— Où allons-nous? dis-je.

— En Angleterre, dit-il tout simplement.

— Attendez… quoi?! Je n'irais pas sur un avion! dis-je en panique en pensant que mon oncle Zeus va me réduire en petits morceaux.

— Tu calmes! Non, nous n'allons pas en avion, dit Hermione.

— Alors comment? Certainement pas à la nage, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Personnes me répondent, ils me regardent comme si j'avais dit un mot grossier. Harry prend mon bras. Et soudainement, tout devient alors complètement noir; une très forte pression s'exerce sur toute la surface de mon corps; je n'arrive plus à respirer, on a l'impression que des cercles d'acier m'enserrent ma poitrine : mes yeux s'enfoncent dans leurs orbites et mes tympans semblent s'étirer de plus en plus profondément à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Puis, soudain…

Je respire à pleins poumons de longues bouffées d'air frais et ouvre mes yeux ruisselants. C'est comme si on m'a passé de force dans un tuyau de caoutchouc très étroit. J'ai un mal de cœur et il me faut toute la volonté de ne pas vomir mon souper. Il me faut quelques instants pour m'apercevoir que l'appartement a disparu. Au lieu, c'est un vaste hall entré fait en marbre noir luisant. Je sens mes yeux s'agrandir.

— Bienvenu au Ministère de la Magie, dit Hermione.

Nous marchons dans ce vaste hall. Nous tournons dans un couloir. Nous longeons ce chemin étroit et nous arrivons où le couloir se sépare en deux. Harry me dit :

— Persée…

— Percy. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Percy, dis-je en coupant Harry.

— Percy, tu vas rester avec Hermione et tu vas nous attendre dans une salle d'attendre.

— Vient, Percy. C'est par ici, me dit la femme en me poussant doucement vers le chemin droit.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil triste à ma mère. Ma mère est poussée à opposer du couloir. Je redresse mon sac de secours avec un soupir. Je suis la femme aux cheveux broussailleux. Je regarde autour de moi en quête de point de repère, si j'ai la chance de me sauver. Mais il est impossible, le mur du couloir est en marbre noir lisse.


	2. Le gamin

**Version corrigée**

 **Je déclare que les personnages de HP et de PJO ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci de votre compréhension.**

Le gamin

Harry

Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis un sorcier. Je suis celui qui a défait Voldemort et je n'irais pas à raconter cette histoire. Souvent, on me surnomme « Le Survivant » ou « Le garçon qui a vécu » ou encore « L'Élu ». Bref, j'aurais préféré de passer inaperçu. Ma vie était parfaite depuis 12 ans, jusqu'à Percy Jackson entre dans ma vie.

XXX

Je marche dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Je me dirige vers le bureau de Shacklebolt qui est maintenant le premier ministre. Moi je suis le Aurore en chef, vous demandez ce que c'est un Auror? Un Auror est une sorte de police sorcier. Je m'arrête devant la porte du bureau et je frappe. J'entends une voix étouffée dire « Entré ». J'ouvre la porte et je vois mes deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione. Shacklebolt me fait signe de m'assoir à la chaise vide.

— Bon, nous pouvons commencer. Nous avons localisé Sally Jackson une Mangemort. Elle vit à New York avec son fils qui s'appelle Persée qui peut être un sorcier sans connaissance de ce monde ou un Cracmol et son mari Paul Blofish qui est un Moldu, dit Shacklebolt.

— Comment avez-vous localisé Sally Jackson? Monsieur le premier ministre, dis-je.

— Par nos alliés des États-Unis, M. Potter, dit-il.

— Jackson? dit Ron. Je croyais que cette famille avait disparu.

— Apparemment, non, dit Shacklebolt.

— Attends, la famille Jackson est une vieille famille? demandé-je.

— Oui, Harry, depuis des siècles, cette famille honorait les dieux grecs et Voldemort, dit Ron. Et selon les rumeurs, elle a disparu.

— Comment êtes-vous sûr que le garçon ne connait pas ou n'a pas de propriétés magies? Monsieur le Premier ministre, demande Hermione.

— Parce que j'ai regardé sur les dossiers scolaires de toutes les écoles des sorciers de l'Amérique et je ne trouve pas son nom, dit-il. Donc, je ne déduis que sa mère à cacher ce secret depuis sa naissance.

— Pourquoi Hermione vient? demandé-je.

— Parce qu'elle est la plus brillante des sorcières de votre génération. Si le garçon n'a aucune espèce d'idées de notre monde. Elle serait elle qui peut aussi bien expliquer, dit Shacklebolt.

— Si vous dites qu'ils sont aux États, quand nous partons, Monsieur le premier Ministre? dit Ron.

— Demain matin et vous revenez dès que vous aurez Sally et Persée Jackson, M. Weasley, dit le premier ministre. J'ai déjà contacté nos alliés et l'arrangement est déjà fait. La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez disposer.

Nous sortons de la pièce, je vais à mon bureau, Ron et Hermione entrent dans le bureau. Nous parlons de l'affaire.

XXX

J'entre à la maison, je marche dans le salon où tous les jouets sont éparpillés. Seulement à 3 ans, Lily-Luna ou plutôt Lily, ma plus jeune, joue avec son ourson en peluche. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle lâche son ourson en peluche et elle se dandine vers moi en poussent un cri de joie.

— Papa!

— Salut, ma petite fleur! dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

— Papa! Disent deux petites voix.

James-Sirius ou James et Albus-Severus ou Al courent vers moi. Mes trois enfants me font un câlin.

— Salut, les garçons, comment a été votre journée? dis-je.

— Bien! s'écrient-ils.

Pour commencer, mon plus vieux de mes enfants est James. Il est âgé de 7 ans, il ressemble plus à mon père qui est James Potter et il est un vrai farceur tout comme lui et Sirius. Mon deuxième enfant est Al. Il est âgé de 5 ans, il est le seul de mes trois enfants à mes yeux qui sont vert émeraude, il me ressemble et il est le plus intelligent de mes enfants. Je crois qu'il porte l'intelligence de ma mère qui est Lily. Et ma petite dernière est Lily. Elle est âgée de 3 ans, elle ressemble à sa mère qui est mon épouse Ginny.

En passant, Ginny entre dans la pièce, je lui donne un bisou sur la joue et je lui dis :

— Euh… Ginny, mon amour, il se pourrait que demain soir, je ne vienne pas souper. Shacklebolt nous envoie moi, Ron et Hermione aux U.S.A pour chercher une Mangemort. Mais par contre, c'est un simple aller-retour si tout se passe bien.

— D'accord, dit-elle.

XXX

Durant que nous soupons, James et Al parlent de l'école. Ginny et moi nous étions d'accord que les enfants allaient à l'école des Moldus (personne non magique). Pour le moment, James est à sa deuxième année, Al est à la maternelle et Lily est à la garderie **(N/A chez nous, nous appelons le Jardin d'enfants.)**.

— Les enfants, il se pourrait que papa soit absent pour le souper, dis-je.

— Où seras-tu, papa? dit Al.

— Aux États-Unis, dis-je. Ce n'est qu'un aller-retour.

XXX

Après que les enfants sont couchés, je prépare mon sac de voyage avec quelques vêtements de rechange. Et Ginny et moi nous nous couchons.

XXX

Ron, Hermione et moi, nous attendons l'heure de partir en Amérique. Dès que le signal est prononcé, nous partons aux U.A.S.

XXX

Nous arrivons à Washington, tout comme nous, il est pratiquement le même système que chez nous. Les sorciers américains nous disent les détails de la vie de Sally Jackson et de son fils. Les Américains nous montrent deux photos de Sally et Persée. La photo de Sally Jackson est une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années, elle a les cheveux bruns avec quelques fils argentés, je ne la considère pas comme une personne âgée. Les yeux bleus qui ne cessent de changer de nuance à la lumière. La photo de Persée est un adolescent de 17 ans. Il a les cheveux noir corbeau en bataille, comme s'ils étaient balayés par le vent. La peau tannée comme s'il passait la journée à la plage. Les yeux verts comme la mer méditerranéenne. Et il est bien bâtir comme un nageur olympique.

Les Américains nous préparent les papiers extraditions de Sally Jackson. Mais pas de celui de Persée. Ils nous expliquent que le garçon est né sur le sol américain et qu'il est un citoyen américain. Ils nous préparent les papiers d'échanges étudiants pour le gamin.

XXX

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, nous attendons devant un immeuble d'appartements de New York. Il a beaucoup de gens qui marchent sur les trottoirs. Mais un seul qui attire mon regard. Un adolescent pas plus 16 à 17 ans marchant vers l'immeuble. Il me ressemble à quelques détails près, les cheveux noir corbeau en bataille, la peau bronzée et musclée. Il porte une chemise verte et un jean noir. Pendant à son cou, un collier en cuir avec cinq perles en argile. Les bras pleins de manuels. Je sais qu'il est Persée.

XXX

Vers 22 heures, je frappe la porte avec violence. Nous attendons 5 minutes, je refrappe à la porte et je dis d'une voix forte :

— SALLY JACKSON! OUVRER CETTE PORTE! JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES LÀ!

La poignée de la porte tourne et la porte s'entrouvre. Je pousse la porte violemment et la personne trébuche par terre. Je le maintiens au sol, il est Persée que j'ai vu vers la fin d'après-midi. Je le relève. Je vois une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, elle a les cheveux bruns avec quelques fils argentés et les yeux bleus qui ne cessent de changer de nuance à la lumière. Il y a un homme couché, environ d'une quarantaine d'années, il a les cheveux poivre et sel et il ressemble à un acteur. Je pousse l'adolescent dans le salon, des larmes qui glissent sur les joues de la femme, elle me regarde effrayer. Le garçon aux yeux verts se dégage brusquement de mes bras et il court à sa mère.

— Au nom de Hadès! Qui êtes-vous pour venir ici avec violence et ligoter ma mère? dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec colère et en se retournant pour nous faire face.

— Éloigne-toi de cette femme, gamin, dis-je.

— Non, dit-il catégoriquement.

Mes yeux vert émeraude rencontrent ses yeux verts mer. Je tressaille légèrement à son expression, j'ai l'impression que ses iris tournent comme des ouragans. Je sens son pouvoir qui rayonne à plein régime. Oui, je sais maintenant qu'il est puissant.

— Comment tu t'appelles, gamin? dit Ron.

— Percy Jackson, dit-il grognant.

— Es-tu le fils de Sally Jackson? dit Hermione.

— Bien sûr que non, elle m'a élevé depuis que je suis sorti de son ventre, dit-il sarcastiquement.

— Sois poli! Jeune homme! Réponds à sa question, dis-je.

— Oui, je suis son fils, dit Percy agacé en roulant ses yeux.

Le visage rouge, Ron lui donne coup de poing à la mâchoire. Persée recule d'hébété. Ron a le poing levé prêt à refrapper. Sally proteste. Je l'empoigne par la chemise et je le pousse au mur. Persée me regarde droit dans les yeux et je lui dis en colère entre mes dents :

— Je te préviens, si tu veux jouer au sarcasme, tu ne joueras pas longtemps.

— Va te faire foutre, dit-il en colère.

Cette fois-ci, je le frappe au ventre. Le souffle coupé, il se plie en deux. J'empoigne ses cheveux et je le force à me regarder. Nous nous regardons pendant quelques minutes, puis je le relâche et je lui dis :

— Je te laisse 10 minutes pour ramasser tes affaires personnelles et nous partons.

— Je ne viens certainement pas avec vous! Pas avant vous me dites ce qui se passe? Qui êtes-vous? Et où allons-nous? proteste Persée.

— Que sais-tu de la magie? dit Hermione.

— Quoi?! dit-il confus et inquiet.

— Que sais-tu de la magie? répète-t-elle.

— Euh… je ne sais pas, dit Persée.

— Mon nom est Harry Potter, dis-je.

— Moi, c'est Ronald Weasley, mais je vais par Ron, dit Ron.

— Et moi, c'est Hermione Granger et nous sommes des sorciers, dit Hermione.

— Quoi?! Il est impossible… en fait, il peut être possible finalement, dit-il en pensant à quelque chose.

— Ron, aide-le à faire ses valises, dis-je.

Ron prend son bras et il pousse vers les chambres. Pendant cela, Hermione utilise le sortilège d'amnésie sur Paul.

XXX

Après 10 minutes plus tard, Ron et le gamin reviennent au salon. Ron me jette un regard et il me dit silencieusement :

— _C'est fait, l'appartement est sécurisé pour transplaner directement vers Londres._

Je lui hoche la tête pour dire que j'ai compris. Le gamin nous regarde. Et j'ai compris que notre conversation n'est pas passée inaperçue.

— Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Paul? demande l'enfant.

— Rien, il va vous oublier, dit Hermione.

— Comment va-t-il oublier? dit Persée agacé. Certainement pas à coup poing.

— Non, dit Ron.

— Il est temps d'y aller, dis-je.

— Où allons-nous? dit Persée.

— En Angleterre, dis-je tout simplement.

— Attendez… quoi?! Je n'irais pas sur un avion! dit-il en panique.

— Tu calmes! Non, nous n'allons pas en avion, dit Hermione.

— Alors comment? Certainement pas à la nage, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Personnes lui répondent, nous le regardons comme s'il avait dit un mot grossier. Je lui prends son bras. Sans avertissement, nous transplanons.

Dès que nous arrivons au Ministère de la Magie, Persée a le teint vert, comme s'il est sur le point de vomir. Je vois les yeux du gamin s'agrandir.

— Bienvenu au Ministère de la Magie, dit Hermione.

Nous marchons dans ce vaste hall. Nous tournons dans un couloir. Nous longeons ce chemin étroit et nous arrivons où le couloir se sépare en deux. Je lui dis :

— Persée…

— Percy. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Percy, me coupe Percy.

— Percy, tu vas rester avec Hermione et tu vas nous attendre dans une salle d'attendre.

— Vient, Percy. C'est par ici, lui dit mon amie d'enfance en le poussant doucement vers le chemin droit.

Percy jette un dernier coup d'œil triste à sa mère. Je pousse Sally Jackson à opposer du couloir. Pour l'amené dans la salle d'interrogatoire.


	3. Cours 101 de la langue grecque

**Version corrigée**

Cours 101 de la langue grecque

Percy

Après qu'Hermione et moi nous avons marché dans le couloir, nous arrivons dans une salle d'attente. La salle est plutôt chaleureuse, des murs en marbre noir lisse, des fauteuils noirs et un foyer où un feu crépite doucement. Je dépose mon sac de sport près d'un fauteuil noir. Je m'assois dans ce fauteuil et je joue avec Turbulence sous forme de stylo. Je commence à être ennuyé (stupide TDAH). Hermione semble remarquer mon agitation et elle dit :

— Donc, à quel niveau es-tu?

— Je suis à la dernière année du lycée, dis-je.

— Que veux-tu faire après ton diplôme? dit-elle.

— Aller à l'université avec ma petite amie, dis-je.

— Que veux-tu étudier? dit-elle.

— Océanographique ou en hydrobiologie, dis-je.

— Tu aimes beaucoup l'eau, dit-elle.

— Ouais, dis-je.

— Laisse-moi deviner, tu es un nageur de ton école, dit-elle pensivement.

— Ouais, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de natation et je suis un joueur du basketball de mon lycée, dis-je avec une pointe de fierté.

— Dis-moi, ton prénom est Persée? dit-elle.

— Oui, dis-je avec méfiance.

— Pour le héros ou la constellation? dit-elle en ignorant ma méfiance.

— Pour le héros, dis-je.

— Donc, un personnage de la mythologie grecque. Tout comme mon nom, Hermione est la fille de…

— La fille de Hélène et de Mélénas de Sparte, dis-je en coupant Hermione.

Elle me regarde stupéfait et je lui dis :

— Quoi? Je connais la mythologie grecque et mon père est grec. Et je parle un peu le grec moderne et je parle couramment le grec ancien. Je peux lire un peu le grec moderne et je lis très bien le grec ancien.

— Pourquoi parles-tu mieux le grec ancien que le grec moderne? dit Hermione.

— Je lis mieux le grec ancien à cause de ma dyslexique. Je ne sais pas, ç'a toujours été comme ça, dis-je en mentant.

Il ne faut pas que les sorciers sachent que les dieux grecs et romains existent. Nous restons silencieux et Hermione dit :

— Quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai étudié les langues anciennes.

— Cool, comme quoi? dis-je.

— L'anglo-saxon, le latin, le grec ancien, etc.

— Je parle moyennement le latin, dis-je. C'est drôle, vous ressemblez beaucoup à ma petite amie. Elle est intelligente et elle aime les défis.

— Ah, oui? Je te mets au défi. Tu parles le grec ancien pendant 30 minutes, dit Hermione.

— Et qu'est-ce que je gagne? demandé-je.

— Euh… rien, dit-elle.

Je lève un sourcil et elle me dit à la hâte :

— OK, je te propose quelque chose : si tu réussis le défi, je pourrais répondre à toutes tes questions. Deal?

— D'accord défi tenu, dis-je après un moment de réflexion.

— Attends un peu à mon signal… là maintenant on parle en grec ancien, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre.

XXX

Pendant 30 minutes nous parlons en grec ancien et devinez qui a gagné… MOI! C'est cool, n'est pas? Je vais droit au but. Je lui pose une des questions me tracasse depuis que je suis ici :

— Qu'est-ce que ma mère a faite? Pour que vous veniez à mon appartement? dis-je en la regardante droite dans les yeux.

— Il se trouve que ta mère est une Mangemort, hésite Hermione.

Malgré tout le stress et la fatigue, j'éclate de rire, je me tiens les côtés et finalement je tombe de mon fauteuil. Hermione me regarde confus et elle me dit :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si drôle?

— Qui au nom… de… de Hadès… qui voudrait manger Thanatos… je… je ne savais pas que la… la mort à… à un si bon goût! Vous les… les sorciers… vous… vous êtes bizarres! dis-je en parvenant dans mon fou rire.

Je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Je me relève par terre et je m'assois sur le fauteuil. Après que je réussis à me calmer, je continue mon questionnement :

— Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est un Mangemort?

— Un Mangemort était un partisan de Voldemort. Il y a 12 ans, il a eu une guerre contre Voldemort. Ce personnage détestait les Moldus, des gens qui n'ont pas de magie en eux. Et les sorciers et les sorcières qui sont nés de parents non magiques.

Elle me raconte tous les évènements de comment Harry Potter est devenu célèbre. Elle me parle de comment entrer dans le groupe de Voldemort. Quand elle finit, elle me regarde tristement et elle me dit :

— Percy, tu es un garçon très intelligent, tu as une intelligence à ta propre façon et je suis désolé que tu doives subir tout ça.

— Combien de personnes que ma mère à tuer? dis-je d'une voix tremblante en ignorant ce qu'elle a dit.

— Percy, je crois…

— Je veux savoir! dis-je d'une voix ferme.

— D'accord une vingtaine de personnes? dit-elle hésitante.

Je la regarde en haussent mes sourcils et je lui dis :

— Tu mens, dis-moi la vérité!

— OK! dit-elle et elle prend une grande respiration. Des centaines de personnes. Je ne peux pas te dire exactement le nombre exact, mais je sais qu'elle a tué une certaine des personnes.

Je ne parle pas, je regarde dans le vide, les paroles de Hermione me résonnent dans mes tympans. Il est trop dur pour moi pour croire. Jamais ma mère n'aurait eu l'audace de blesser ou de tuer quelqu'un. Je saute de mon fauteuil, je pointe le doigt accusateur vers Hermione et je lui dis d'une voix tremblante de colère :

— TU MENS! MAMAN N'AURAIT JAMAIS FAITE MAL À UNE MOUCHE!

— Percy, calme-toi! Connais-tu vraiment ta mère? dit Hermione d'une voix effrayée. Je sais que tu es bouleversé et c'est normal.

Je sens des larmes qui glissent sur mes joues. Elle a raison, je me rassois sur le fauteuil en boule et je me mets à sangloter doucement. Je sens Hermione s'approcher de moi et elle se met à frotter le dos en murmurant des mots réconfortants. Nous entendons des pas se diriger vers nous, je me lève la tête et je vois Harry, Ron, un homme de race noir, plus âgé du groupe et avec un autre homme plus jeune du groupe. Je m'essuie mes yeux à la hâte. Hermione et moi, nous levons. Je me croise mes bras. Et je m'apprête à poser une question quand Harry me fait signe de me taire et il me dit sèchement :

— Tais-toi et tu viens avec nous, il n'a pas d'autres discussions.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? dit Hermione.

— Voilà ton travail, Hermione. Notre cher ami ici présent n'est pas tout à fait humain. N'est pas Persée, dit l'homme le plus jeune du groupe.

Je tressaille à la mention : « Il n'est pas tout à fait humain » et de mon nom complet. Ont-ils découvert que je suis un demi-dieu? L'homme me regarde hostilement, je soutiens son regard. L'homme doit avoir d'une mi-vingtaine d'années, les cheveux blonds ondulés, les yeux bleus glace et la peau pâle.

— Percy, dis-je automatiquement.

— Peu importe, dit l'homme noir. Viens.

Harry et Ron mettent de chaque côté de moi. Je me sens comme si on m'amène à un tribunal pour que je reçoive ma sentence. Nous marchons dans les couloirs pareils, nous arrivons à une porte, je commence à être nerveux. L'homme noir ouvre la porte, nous entrons dans la pièce. La pièce ressemble à une salle de chez le docteur que j'allasse quand j'étais enfant ou plus tôt, avant que je connaisse ma vie de demi-dieu. Il a un bureau, une table d'examen avec un rideau, il a une épaisse couverture grise sur le sol et plein d'instruments dont je ne connais pas le nom. Ron ferme la porte, je sens une tension. Je sens que mes poils de mon cou se redressent.

Je me prépare à une attaque éventuelle. Avant que je réagisse, quelqu'un m'attrape par-derrière. Il enroule un de ses bras pour m'immobiliser mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps et il me plaque un tissu sur ma bouche et mon nez. Il y a une drôle odeur dans le tissu et je me rends compte qu'il essaye de me droguer. Je me débats furieusement. Je lui donne des coups de pieds par-derrière, espérant que je touche la partie la plus sensible. J'entends un grognement de douleur. Victoire! Je tente de refaire, mais je commence à me fatiguer. J'ai de la difficulté à respirer à cause du mouchoir qui m'étouffe.

XXX

Après une lutte de 5 minutes, je suis totalement vidé. Je suis pratiquement accroché aux bras de celui qui maintient, je halète. Je vois Harry s'approcher de moi, il tient une coupe, il soulève doucement ma tête et il fait couler le liquide inconnu dans ma bouche. Je lutte faiblement, je ne veux pas prendre une gorgée d'un produit inconnu et je parle par expérience. Harry a du réalisé que je ne serais jamais avalé le produit, il plaque une main sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de le recracher et de l'autre main il me pince le nez. Je commence à m'étouffer, je panique, je lutte faiblement et finalement j'avale le liquide.

Tout un coup, je me sens tout à fait somnolent, je tente de rester éveillé, mais je suis trop faible. Je sais que c'est un combat perdu d'avance et finalement les ténèbres s'emparent de moi.

XXX

 _Je suis dans une pièce blanche. Tout est blanc. Les murs sont blancs, le sol est blanc et même le plafond est blanc. Une femme aux cheveux bruns se tient devant moi. Je ne vois pas le visage de celle-ci, car ses cheveux cachent son visage. Elle se berce sur une chaise berçante en bois avec un tas de couverture dans ses bras. Elle murmure un air à son tas. Je m'approche doucement vers elle. À peine que deux pas d'elle, elle me saute dessus. Nous tombons sur le sol. La femme folle me frappe de partout. J'essaie d'attraper ses bras. La folle hurle comme une démoniaque et elle commence à m'étrangler. Je réussis à attraper ses bras. D'un geste désespéré, je frappe violemment ma tête contre sa tête. La malade tombe inconsciente sur moi. Je dégage le corps inconscient de la démente. Je la tourne sur le dos et je découvre avec horreur le visage tuméfier de ma mère. Je m'éloigne d'elle. Ma respiration est haletante. Je tremble comme une feuille. Je vois le corps inconscient de ma mère remuer. Je recule le plus vite possible. Sans laisser de temps de réagir, la femme qui est ma mère sort un long couteau et elle me saute dessus. Je sens la lame froide qui entre en contact dans ma poitrine. La douleur est insoutenable et la noirceur me prend comme une vieille amie._

XXX

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai repris connaissance. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais non plus quel jour on est. Je ne me souviens pas ce que j'ai rêvé. J'ai un mal de tête comme si j'ai la gueule de bois.

— Percy? Est-ce que tu es réveillé? dit une voix douce.

Je gémis doucement. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Hermione au-dessus de ma tête. Elle m'aide à m'assoir et je lui dis d'une voix pâteuse :

— Su' est-ce sui masse?

— Tien, gamin. Bois ça, dit Hermione.

Hermione m'aide à assoir sur le lit ou plutôt sur la table d'examen. Elle me tend un verre. Je le prends doucement et je le porte sur mes lèvres. Un goût de pourriture me pique la langue. Je crache le liquide par réaction. Mon mal de tête diminue. Et je dis à Hermione :

— Beurk! Qu'est-ce cette boisson que tu m'as donnée?

— C'est une potion qu'on appelle _corruptionem_. C'est très efficace contre les maux de tête ou la sensation de gueule de bois, dit-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui va passer pour moi? demandé-je.

— On va te mettre dans un orphelinat pour jeunes sorciers, dit-elle.

— Ah! D'accord, dis-je.

Hermione se lève et part de la pièce. Je me frotte les yeux en soupirant.


	4. L'examen

**Version corrigé**

L'examen

Harry

Après que nous sommes arrivés à la salle interrogatoire, nous attachons Sally Jackson à la chaise. Nous sortons pour aller voir Shacklebolt pour un rapport, il va regarder l'interrogation dans le miroir sans tain et nous retournons à la salle interrogatoire. Assise sur la chaise, Sally Jackson nous regarde d'un œil en colère. J'arrache son bâillon et je lui donne trois gouttes de Veritaserum. J'attends qu'il fasse effet et je commence par des questions simples :

— Votre nom?

— Sally Jackson, dit-elle.

— Quel âge avez-vous? dis-je.

— 40 ans, dit-elle.

— Quand êtes-vous né? dis-je.

— 7 juillet 1970, dit-elle.

— Où êtes-vous né? dit Ron.

— Londres, en Angleterre, dit la femme.

— Combien de temps vous vivez aux États-Unis? dit Ron.

— Depuis 18 ans, dit-elle.

— Êtes-vous la mère de Persée Jackson? dis-je.

— Oui, dit-elle.

XXX

L'interrogation se poursuit, nous lui demandons combien elle a tué de personnes. Elle nous répond qu'elle a tué 125 personnes. Nous lui demandons les noms et pendant 25 minutes, elle dit tous les noms. Nous avons fini de l'interroger, quand Ron dit :

— Qui est le père de Persée?

— Poséidon

— Qui est-il? dis-je.

— Le dieu grec de la mer et des tremblements de terre, père des chevaux, dit-elle. Mon fils est un demi-dieu.

Quelqu'un ouvre la porte, il est Shacklebolt, il nous regarde et il dit :

— L'interrogation est finie. Venez à mon bureau. Laisser les autres ramener Sally Jackson à sa cellule.

Nous sortons de la salle, nous marchons en silence vers le bureau du premier ministre. Shacklebolt ouvre la porte de son bureau et nous entrons. Le premier ministre nous dit de nous assoir et il part. Ron et moi, nous parlons ce que Sally vient de nous dire, quand l'homme noir revient avec un livre le plus épais que j'ai vu. Il s'assit devant nous et il nous dit :

— Que savez-vous de la mythologie grecque?

— J'en sais beaucoup, il fait partie de notre culture, dit Ron.

— Un peu, je me rappelle quand j'étais au primaire, j'avais une matière qui traitait sur les mythologies de toute sorte, dis-je en froncent les sourcils.

— Je ne tournerais pas autour du pot, les dieux grecs existent. En ce moment, ils vivent aux États-Unis, dit Shacklebolt. Il a été un moment où ces dieux vivaient ici. Et la communauté des sorciers du Royaume-Uni. On localisait les enfants des dieux sur une liste comme celle-ci.

— Attends, tu dis qu'ils sont encore en vie? dit Ron. Moi qui croyais qu'ils avaient éteint depuis longtemps.

— Je viens d'appeler le président de la magie à propos des dieux grecs et il m'a confirmé ce que je pensais, dit Shacklebolt. Nous devons mettre Percy sur la liste des demi-dieux protégés.

— Le gouvernement de la magie américain a-t-il une liste comme nous? Et Percy est-il sur cette liste? dis-je.

— Oui, ils ont une liste comme nous et non, Percy n'est pas sur la liste. Le président de la magie m'a dit que ça fait des années qu'ils essayent de l'attraper pour le mettre sur la liste. Et disons que le gamin n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Deux de leurs hommes ont fini à l'hôpital. Bref, on va l'inscrire sur la liste et l'envoyer à nos alliés qui seront très heureux, dit Shacklebolt.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, l'homme noir dit : « Entre ». Un jeune homme entre. Il est âgé de 25 ans, les cheveux blonds ondulés, les yeux bleus glace et la peau pâle.

— Aurors, je vous présente Dr Perry Johnson, dit Shacklebolt. Il est médecin en créature magie. Dr Johnson, je vous présente les Aurors Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

— Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit Dr Johnson en nous donnant la main.

— Vous de même, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Shacklebolt, moi et Ron nous lui expliquons la situation. Après, nous descendons vers la salle d'attente, où Percy et Hermione nous attendent. Rouge de colère, je vois un halo de pouvoir autour du garçon. Percy cri :

— TU MENS! MAMAN N'AURAIT JAMAIS FAITE MAL À UNE MOUCHE!

— Percy, calme-toi! Connais-tu vraiment ta mère? dit Hermione d'une voix effrayée. Je sais que tu es bouleversé et c'est normal.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'assoit sur un fauteuil de la salle d'attente, il se met en boule et se met à sangloter doucement. Hermione s'approche de lui, elle lui frotte le dos et lui murmure des mots doux. Nous nous dirigions vers eux. Percy se lève la tête, il nous voit, il essuie mes yeux à la hâte. Hermione et lui se lèvent, il se croise mes bras et le garçon aux yeux verts s'apprête à poser une question, quand je lui fais signe de se taire et je dis sèchement :

— Tais-toi et tu viens avec nous, il n'a pas d'autres discussions.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? dit Hermione.

— Voilà ton travail, Hermione, notre cher ami ici présent, n'est pas tout à fait humain, n'est pas Persée, dit Dr Johnson.

Il tressaille à son nom complet. L'homme regarde hostilement l'adolescent, Percy soutient le regard du Dr Johnson.

— Percy, dit-il automatiquement.

— Peu importe, dit Shacklebolt. Viens.

Ron et moi nous nous mettons de chaque côté de l'adolescent. Nous marchons dans les couloirs pareils, nous arrivons à une porte, je sens que Percy commence à être nerveux. Shacklebolt ouvre la porte, nous entrons dans la pièce. La pièce ressemble à une salle de docteur quand j'allais avec Ginny qui était enceinte. Il a un bureau, une table d'examen avec un rideau, il a une épaisse couverture grise sur le sol et plein d'instruments dont je ne connais pas le nom.

Je vois le corps de l'enfant se crispe comme pour se préparer à une attaque. Ce qui me fait penser à Alastor Maugrey alias Fol Œil. Un ancien Aurore paranoïaque. Ami de mes parents. Je me rappelle quand il entrait dans une pièce et qu'il criait : « VIGILANCE CONSTANCE! » Ron ferme la porte. Avant que Percy réagisse, Ron l'attrape par-derrière. Il l'immobilise ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et il lui plaque un tissu sur sa bouche et son nez. Je vois que les yeux du demi-dieu s'agrandissent et comme s'il rend compte qu'on essaie de le droguer. Il se débat furieusement. Il donne des coups de pieds par-derrière, comme s'il espérait de touche la partie la plus sensible. Ron grogne de douleur, quand un coup de pied du fils de Poséidon l'atteint dans les parties. Il tente de refaire. Je vois que Percy a de la difficulté à respirer à cause du mouchoir qui l'étouffe.

XXX

Après une lutte de 5 minutes, Percy est totalement vidé, pratiquement accroché aux bras de Ron, il halète. Je m'approcher de lui. Je tiens une coupe remplie de Potion de sommeil. Je soulève doucement sa tête et je fais couler le liquide dans sa bouche. Le gamin lutte faiblement. Je comprends qu'il ne serait jamais avalé le produit. Je plaque une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de le recracher et de l'autre main, je lui pince le nez. Il commence à s'étouffer, il panique, il lutte faiblement et finalement il avale le liquide. Je vois que Percy tente de combattre contre le sommeil. Mais c'est un combat déjà perdu de l'avance.

XXX

Dès que l'enfant est tombé profondément endormi, Ron et moi nous le mettons sur l'épaisse couverture grise qui est sur le plancher. Je regarde le visage du gamin, il semble être plus jeune qu'il ne paraît quand il est éveillé. Ron et moi nous enlevons les vêtements de Percy. Je grimace quand je vois les cicatrices sur la poitrine du garçon, il a une panoplie de cicatrices, de petites et de grosses. Il a des cicatrices qui ressemblent à des coups d'épée ou de couteau, d'autres ressemblent à des morsures. Son dos est pire, il y a des zébrures comme si on l'aurait fouetté. Sur le bras gauche, il y a un tatouage noir, je tourne le bras. Je vois qu'il est un trident, au-dessus du trident des lettres SPQR sont écrites et au-dessous du trident une barre. Je sens que tout le monde respire fort à la vue des cicatrices.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande Hermione en colère.

— Percy est un demi-dieu, dis-je inutilement incapable de détacher les yeux sur les cicatrices.

— Un demi-dieu? dit-elle.

— Tu sais, de la mythologie…

— Ronald, je sais ce qu'est un demi-dieu et comme tu dis, c'est de la mythologie, dit-elle agacée. Et ce n'est pas une raison de le droguer comme ça.

— Je ne crois pas que c'est une mythologie, dit Shacklebolt.

Nous lui expliquons que durant l'interrogation de Sally Jackson, elle avait avoué que le père de Percy est un dieu grec, le dieu de la mer.

— Alors, c'est pour ça que vous avez besoin de moi, dit-elle.

— Oui, on doit élaborer un dossier sur lui pour une protection, mais pour commencer, il nous faut un examen complet, dis-je.

— Pour commencer, le mettre sur la balance là-bas, dit Dr Johnson en pointant une sorte de balance à un seul plateau.

Il met sa blouse de médecin. Ron et moi transportons Persée avec le tapis gris jusqu'à la balance. Perry ajuste la balance et il nous fait signe de déposer le garçon sur le plateau de la balance. Nous le déposons sur le plateau. Le médecin pour les créatures magiques regarde sur la balance et griffonne les chiffres indiqués. Après, il nous demande le placer sur la table d'examen. Ron et moi nous le plaçons sur la table d'examen. Perry ferme les rideaux autour de la table.

XXX

Cinq minutes plus tard, Perry sort et il dit :

— Vous pouvez-le rhabiller et j'ai à parler à Hermione et M. premier ministre.

Hermione, Shacklebolt et Dr Johnson sortent de la pièce. Ron et moi nous rhabillons Percy. Il aurait été difficile de le rhabiller si nous n'avions pas d'enfants. Et nous sortons de la salle de médecin en laissant Percy dormir sur la table d'examen.

XXX

J'écris un rapport d'un accident d'un sorcier qui était ivre sur la voie publique de Londres. Je hais les paperasses comme celle-ci. Je regarde l'heure, il est cinq heures du matin. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis près 24 heures. J'ôte mes lunettes et je frotte doucement les yeux. Je soupire, pas étonnant que je sois exténué. Je sursaute quand je sens que des mains frottent mon dos. Je me tortille pour voir à qui les mains appartiennent. Ginny me sourit doucement et elle me dit :

— Bonjour, mon chéri.

Je l'embrasse et je lui dis :

— Salut, comment ç'a été hier soir?

— Bien, mais nos petits bonbons se sont ennuyés de toi, dit-elle.

— Bien, au moins je serais là ce soir, dis-je.

Je l'embrasse doucement quand quelqu'un tousse doucement. Ginny et moi nous détachons et je vois Ron qui me regarde avec un sourcil levé. Ginny et moi nous rougissons. Ginny se penche vers moi et elle me dit :

— Donc, ce soir on va se revoir.

Et elle me donne un dernier baiser sur les lèvres. Et elle part vers son travail. Je donne un regard aigu à Ron. Celui-ci ne semble pas être affecté par mon regard. Je me lève et je dis à Ron :

— Je vais me chercher un café et un muffin. Veux-tu quelque chose?

— Non, merci, me dit mon meilleur ami sans lever son regard du dossier qui est en train de lire.

— OK, dis-je.

Je sors de la pièce pour aller au bistro le plus proche. Après que j'ai commandé mon café et mon muffin. Je sors du café quand je vois un homme qui ressemble à Percy Jackson. L'homme me fait penser à un de ces types qui arpentent les plages en ramassant des coquillages et des bois flottés. Il porte des sandales en cuir, un bermuda en toile et une chemise à motifs de perroquets et de cocotiers. Son visage est tanné et ses mains calleuses comme celle d'un vieux pêcheur. Il a les cheveux noirs, comme moi. Son visage a cet air sombre qui le qualifie de rebelle. Mais ses yeux, vert d'eau comme les yeux de Percy, sont entourés de petites rides de soleils qui me disent qu'il sourit beaucoup, aussi. **(N/A Percy Jackson : Le voleur de foudre. Chapitre : Je me bats avec mon horrible tonton.)** Je m'apprête à m'approcher plus pour avoir un meilleur regard de l'homme mystérieux. Un autobus de ville me masque la vue de l'homme. Dès que le transport en commun est en mouvement, l'étrange homme n'est plus là. Je soupire, je suis fatigué et je ne dois pas penser très droit.


	5. Le procès

**Version corrigé**

 **Je déclare que les personnages de HP et de PJO ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci de votre compréhension.**

Le procès

Percy

Il a été une semaine que maman et moi nous avons été arrachés de notre appartement. Je vis depuis une semaine dans l'orphelinat de Londres pour les jeunes sorciers de 0 à 17 ans. Une chance que j'ai pu envoyer un IM à Annabeth, qui était folle d'inquiétude. Je lui ai tout raconté ce qui s'est passé ces dernières 24 heures. De plus, Harry, Ron, Hermione et le premier ministre m'ont formellement interdit de voir ma mère et même de venir à son procès. Bref en quatre mots, ma vie est vraiment foirée. Ils ont décidé que je serai logé à l'orphelinat, le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution de quoi faire avec moi. Si j'ai bien compris, ils ne veulent pas que la population de sorciers découvre que Sally Jackson avait un fils et qu'il est un demi-dieu. Ils pensent qu'il pourrait faire une vague de peur et que certains qui sont des proches des victimes voudraient me tuer. (Disons que je trouve qu'ils exagèrent.) Même la directrice de l'orphelinat ne sait pas de ma mère. Disons que Harry a décidé de changer mon nom famille. (Mon faux nom famille est Johnson. Quelle ironie!) Il paraît que mon nom de famille est l'une des plus anciennes familles chez les sorciers.

XXX

À l'orphelinat de Londres, les jeunes enfants sont vraiment mignons, ils sont âgés de 0 à 10 ans, et eux qui ont 11 à 17 ans sont à l'école de Poudlard (une école de sorciers). À ma première journée, les enfants étaient très heureux d'avoir un nouveau pensionnaire. Ils adorent les histoires. Donc, au souper, ils ne cessent pas de poser des questions sur ma vie en général. Dès qu'il est l'heure de dormir, ils me supplient de raconter mes histoires que je connais, donc je raconte les légendes de la Grèce ancienne comme les douze travaux d'Héraclès ou de Persée et Méduse. Pendus à mes lèvres, ils me réclament encore et encore d'autres histoires. Jusqu'à la matrone de l'orphelinat, se fâche et elle dit qu'il est l'heure de se coucher.

XXX

— Percy, peux-tu me transporter cette boîte-là?

— Oui, Mme Pocket.

Je prends la boîte en question et je le transporte vers la table. Je soupire, je manque à ma famille, je manque ma maison. J'ai le mal du pays. Je veux revenir chez moi.

XXX

Aujourd'hui, il est le procès de ma mère, j'ai décidé d'aller à son procès, même si ça leur plaît ou pas, j'irai. Elle est ma mère et je dois comme mission de venir pour la soutenir à cette démarche. Je me suis préparé pendant une semaine pour savoir comment entrer dans le Ministère de la Magie et je l'ai trouvé. Par la poudre de cheminette. Vous vous demandez ce que je parle, je vous explique : c'est un système de transport le plus rapide. Voilà le plan : je dois prendre une poudre spéciale et je la jette dans le feu. Quand le feu devient vert, je rentre dans la cheminée. Je prends une poignée de la poudre. Et je dis clairement l'endroit, où je veux aller. Je cherche le lieu du procès et voilà. Je trouve ma mère. Bien que j'ai vues faire par la directrice.

Le procès est à 13 heures, je regarde la montre-bouclier que Tyson m'a fabriqué et envoyé par Hermès Express, la montre ressemble à toutes les montres normales, le cadran en chiffres romains, les attaches en cuivre vert mer. Si j'appuie sur le bouton, il apparaît un grand bouclier en bronze céleste. De plus, Hermès m'a apporté huit couteaux, deux lances pliables et des rechanges de pointes pour les lances. Je regarde la montre qui m'indique qu'il est 12 heures et 20. Il est l'heure de la sieste pour les plus jeunes. Quant aux autres, ils sont partis jouer dehors. La matrone s'occupe de coucher les plus jeunes. Je me suis préparé mon sac de secours. Je mets un poignard en bronze céleste dans ma manche de chemise. Je préfère plutôt utiliser Turbulence, mais il est préférable d'avoir un poignard à la main, à la place d'une épée qui n'apparaît nulle part. À pas de loup, j'entre dans le salon qui est vide, je jette une poignée de la poudre de cheminette, le feu devient vert émeraude. Je prends une autre poignée de cette poudre et j'entre dans l'antre du foyer. Je jette ma poignée de poudre en disant d'une voix claire :

— Ministère de la Magie!

Dès que la poudre a touché le feu, je me sens aspirer comme si tous les réseaux de cheminées me transportent un endroit à l'autre. Un moment j'ai eu la nausée, je ferme les yeux, je ne bouge pas un poil de peur que je tombe au mauvais endroit. Je sens que ma nausée s'est arrêtée, j'ouvre les yeux et je reconnais le décor en pierre noire lisse. Je sors en tremblant et encore légèrement étourdi de l'antre du foyer. Je jure que je ne refais jamais ce moyen de transport.

XXX

Je marche à travers les gens qui s'empressent d'aller à leurs bureaux. Je marche sans savoir où est la salle des tribunaux, quand quelqu'un met une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute au contact, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais tendu. Je tourne la tête pour voir à qui appartient cette main. Un homme afro-américain me sourire gentiment et il me dit :

— Hé! Gamin, tu as l'air perdu. Cherches-tu quelqu'un?

Je me maudis mentalement pour m'être fait repérer, mais au moins ce n'est pas Harry, Ron, Hermione, le premier ministre ou le Dr Johnson qui m'a vu.

— Euh… non, je cherche plutôt un endroit, dis-je hésitant et méfiants.

— Alors? Quel endroit cherches-tu? dit l'homme.

— La salle des tribunaux, dis-je.

— La salle des tribunaux. Étrange, que veux-tu faire là-bas? Tu dois avoir pas plus de 17 ans, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'école à Poudlard? dit-il soucieusement.

Il faut que je trouve un plan de me débarrasser de lui et de trouver la salle des tribunaux. Et une idée me vient en tête.

— En fait mes grands-parents sont morts assassinés par une Mangemort, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Sally Jackson, mais bref, je suis là pour son procès et en passant, j'ai 18 ans, dis-je avec un pincement au cœur.

— À d'accord. Comment appelles-tu? dit-il.

— Percy Johnson. Comment vous appelez? dis-je en me forçant de sourire.

— Dean Thomas, dit Dean en souriant. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer la salle des tribunaux.

Je suis Dean Thomas qui s'engager à l'ascenseur, je m'engouffre aussi. L'homme appuie sur un bouton et l'ascenseur se met en marche.

C'est la promenade en ascenseur la plus bizarre que j'ai eue, au lieu de monter et de descendre à la verticale seulement, elle monte et descend horizontale et verticale.

Arriver en bas, je suis Dean et nous arrêtons devant de lourdes portes où plusieurs personnes se pressent pour entrer. Je remercie Dean qui me salue du revers de sa main. Je dois faire profil bas, il ne faut surtout pas que Harry, Hermione, Ron ou pire le premier ministre me voit. Je marche pour me trouver une place où que personne ne se questionne sur moi. La salle des tribunaux est vaste, je trouve une place proche de la sortie, je crois qu'il est une bonne place en cas de besoin. Je m'assois, personne ne me prête d'attention. La salle de tribunal est en forme circulaire, les bancs sont placés en sorte de gradin. Il y a un haut bureau. Et au centre du cercle, une seule unique chaise placée devant le haut bureau avec de grosses chaines en or. Des gens entrent, ils bavardent sur les derniers potins sûrement sur ma mère. Je vois le premier ministre s'assoir sur un haut bureau, je vois Harry et Ron s'assoit près du haut bureau et au premier gradin du bas. Je sens mon sang de bouillir dans mes veines en les voient. Je compte jusqu'à 10 dans ma tête pour me calmer mes nerfs.

Soudain, tout devient silencieux et calme. Un froid intense s'installe et je sens mon propre souffle se figer dans ma poitrine. Le froid me traverse la peau et se répand dans tout mon corps. Un crépitement semblable à une chute d'eau retentit dans mes oreilles. Deux grandes créatures surgissent de la porte de sortir qui est à côté de moi. Elles sont enveloppées de capes noires, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Je baisse les yeux et ce que je vis me retourne dans l'estomac. Une main dépasse de la cape de l'une des créatures, une main luisante, grisante, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, comme si elle s'est putréfiée dans l'eau.

Je commence à sentir un flash-back venir, mais quelque chose m'a fait sortir d'un début flash-back : ma mère qui est retenue entre ces deux créatures. Elle n'a pas une bonne mine, elle est si pâle et ses cheveux tombent sur son visage. La tête se prélasse sur sa poitrine. Je me sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. J'ai eu le goût de courir vers elle et de la serrer très fort dans mes bras. Mais je me ravise, au risque de me faire prendre. Elles continuent d'avancer vers le centre de la pièce, les deux créatures installent ma mère sur la chaise et elles reculent pour disparaître de la pièce. Dès qu'elle s'assit, les chaînes en or surgissent en vie et elles la ligotent solidement.

XXX

Le procès commence. De longues heures pénibles, en sachant que ma mère raconte qu'elle a tué 125 personnes. Je me mets à pleurer silencieusement, il est difficile de penser que ma mère est une meurtrière, elle qui m'a toujours dit de ne jamais faire du mal à qui ce soit.

XXX

Après il a eu les délibérations, si ma mère allait en prison ou était libre.

XXX

Finalement, ma mère irait en haute sécurité de la prison d'Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie. Les créatures en cape vont chercher ma mère, elles repassent vers la sortie. Ne tenant plus, je leur barre la sortie, je sors Turbulence de ma poche. Ma mère lève les yeux vitreux vers mon visage embué de larmes.

— Pourquoi? Pourquoi? As-tu tué tant de gens? Comment oses-tu être ma mère? Je suis ton fils et tu m'as élevé pour que je devienne une bonne personne, dis-je en colère. Pourquoi?

— Percy!? Que fais-tu ici?! s'écrie Harry incrédule et en panique.

Ron et lui se lèvent pour m'attraper. Je sors de la salle en courant. Mes larmes me glissent sur mes joues. Je n'ai pas pris compte où j'allais. Finalement, je suis arrivé dans un cul-sac, je m'écroule au mur sur le côté, je plie mes genoux sur ma poitrine et je me mets à sangloter.

XXX

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré. J'essuie les larmes sur mes joues du dos de ma main. Je me relève quand j'entends des voix de colère qui viennent du couloir et j'ai compris qu'ils me cherchent. Je m'empresse de partir du cul sac.

Je longe le couloir en vitesse. Je fais face à une masse de sorciers et sorcières en colères. Je me retourne pour revenir sur mes pas, mais je me rappelle que tout à l'heure je me suis trouvé dans un cul-sac. Je décide de marcher à travers de ces gens en colère. Je m'apprête à faire le premier pas quand ils me voient et ils me crient des choses obscènes. Je retourne les talons pour courir. Après, une vingtaine de pas, je trouve pris au piège face au mur du cul-de-sac. Je me retourne vers la masse de colère. D'un geste rapide, je sors mon poignard de ma manche et je me mets en position de combat. Un sorcier du groupe me saute dessus. Rapidement et agilement, je le poignarde à l'épaule. Il hurle de douleur en maintenant son épaule blesse. Tout le monde recule. Des sorciers et des sorcières me hurlent des obscénités.

Un autre sorcier me saute dessus. Je réagis rapidement, je lui assigne un coup de pied dans le ventre. La personne tombe au sol plié en deux, le souffle coupé. D'autres personnes passent à l'attaque. Je repousse les gens. Je suis un guerrier surentraîné, mais je serais immergé par le grand nombre de gens si quelqu'un qui est moins en colère contre moi n'arrive pas à temps pour moi. Je décide de passer au plan que j'utilise mes pouvoirs. D'un geste désespéré, je lève mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Un bruit retend, le sol en marbre noir lisse se fissure et de l'eau apparaît de nulle part. D'un geste des bras, l'eau se met à tournoyer sur lui-même, de plus en plus, l'eau devient un ouragan. Je viens de créer mon ouragan personnel. Tout le monde recule de peur d'être aspiré par le cyclone.

Soudain une lumière rouge me percute sur la poitrine. Je sens que mes pieds partent du sol. Je fais un vol plané et je ressens une douleur sur la tête et tout autour de moi devient ténébreux.


	6. Panique générale

**Version corrigé**

Panique générale

Harry

Je vois Percy disparaître de la salle et un chaos général éclate dans la salle. Ron et moi nous partons à sa recherche. Mais il est difficile de le suivre quand une marée de personnes nous bloque le chemin. Des journalistes nous posent sans cesse des questions dans le genre : _vous saviez que Sally Jackson à un fils? Comment ça se fait-il que nous ne sommes pas au courant de ça?_

Dès que nous avons réussi à sortir de la pièce, Ron s'écrit de colère :

— Merde… merde et merde! Comment se fait-il que Percy soit là?!

— Aucune espèce d'idée, dis-je.

Étrangement, le garçon me faisait penser à moi quand j'avais environ son âge. Nous courons dans le couloir à la recherche du fils de Poséidon.

XXX

Après 10 minutes de recherche, nous venons à la conclusion que Percy s'est trouvé dans une impasse.

— Il a dû se trouver dans une impasse, dit Ron.

— Et s'il s'est trouvé dans une impasse, il doit retourner sur ses pas, dis-je.

Mais à peine, formulez cette réponse, un cri de douleur retentit dans le couloir. Sans poser de questions, nous courons vers le cri. Après quelques mauvais virages, nous arrivons à un groupement, nous faisons le chemin vers le centre et je vois Percy qui est acculé au mur, il s'est trouvé dans une impasse quand les gens ont réussi à le trouver. Une dague en bronze à la main, prêt à frapper à tout moment, un sac à dos est sur le sol à ses pieds. Les sorciers lui hurlent des insultes du genre : _fils de pute! Comment oses-tu venir ici! Espèce de…_ bref, vous voyez le genre. Ron et moi nous faisons le chemin vers Percy, mais avant de réagir, une des personnes du groupe saute sur Percy. Percy réagit rapidement, il lui assigne un coup de pied dans le ventre. La personne tombe au sol plié en deux, le souffle coupé. D'autres personnes passent à l'attaque. Percy repousse les gens, tant bien que mal. Je sais qu'il est un guerrier acquérir, mais il sera immergé par le grand nombre de gens si nous n'arrivons pas à temps pour lui. Percy fait quelque chose inattendue. Il lève ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Un bruit retend sous nos pieds. Je regarde avec horreur, le plancher en marbre noir qui se fissure et de l'eau apparaît de nulle part. D'un geste des bras, l'eau se met à tournoyer sur lui-même, de plus en plus, l'eau devient un ouragan. Percy vient de créer son ouragan personnel.

Tout le monde recule de peur d'être aspiré par le cyclone. Après, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais voilà, dans le groupement, quelqu'un à jeter le sortilège de Stupéfixion, Percy voltige vers le mur et sa tête percute violemment le mur de l'impasse où il est tombé au sol et reste immobile. L'ouragan perd sa force et disparaît. Je cours vers le gamin qui est au sol. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre s'approche de lui. Je prends Percy dans mes bras en style de mariée, mais il est lourd. Ron vient à ma rescousse, il se place entre moi et le groupement en colère. Ron prend le sac à dos et la dague sur le sol. Nous marchons à un pas rapide vers le bureau de Perry Johnson. Derrière nous le groupement nous suit.

Nous arrivons dans le bureau, Ron frappe frénétiquement la porte, elle s'entrouvre et Dr Johnson passe la tête pour qui a cogné à sa porte. Il voit Percy inconscient dans mes bras, ses yeux s'agrandissent et il ouvre la porte plus grande pour nous laisser passer. Nous entrons dans la pièce, Dr Johnson ferme la porte et il me dit de mettre Percy sur la table d'examen. Super! Je commence, avoir les bras engourdit. Je dépose doucement l'enfant sur la table d'examen. Une contusion commence à fleurir sur sa tempe. Je me sens en colère contre lui, à cause qu'il s'est mis en danger. Je rejoins Ron qui explique ce qui s'est passé à Dr Johnson. On cogne à la porte, je vais à la porte et je l'ouvre partiellement et je regarde dehors. C'est Draco Malefoy, les cheveux blonds, les yeux gris glace, la peau pâle, il a toujours son air supérieur.

— Potter, dit-il d'un air hautain.

— Malefoy, dis-je poliment.

— Je ne suis pas étonné que tu sois fourré dans un trouble, dit-il narquois.

— Que veux-tu, Malefoy? dis-je en grognant.

— Laisse-moi entré comme ça, on pourra se parler face à face, dit-il.

Je le laisse entré, il voit Percy couché sur la table et il dit :

— Comme ça, vous êtes encore foutu dans le trouble, dit-il d'un sourire arrogant. Dis-moi Potter et Weasley. Granger, n'est-elle pas aussi dans ce trouble?

— Tu connais déjà la réponse, dis-je sèchement.

— Dis-moi, tu as fait quelque chose illégal? dit Malefoy.

— Non, on la fait en toute légalité, dit Dr Johnson.

— Ah! Vous êtes plusieurs? Donc les rumeurs sont vraies, notre cher ami ici couché est bien l'enfant du Mangemort Sally Jackson, dit Malefoy en se tournant vers Dr Johnson.

— Le premier ministre lui-même sait, dit Ron

Malefoy se tourne vers Ron. Puis, il s'approche de la table, il examine Percy et il dit :

— Il doit être un sorcier très puissant pour faire un ouragan qui n'a jamais été vu par un sorcier. Même Dumbledore n'a jamais démontré une telle puissance. Donc, j'en déduis qu'il n'est pas entièrement humain, dit Malefoy en se tournant vers nous.

Notre silence semble le satisfait. Malefoy regarde une dernière fois Percy et il sort de la pièce sans dire un mot.

XXX

Le lendemain après cet incident, Percy fait les manchettes des journaux sorciers, ça ne fait que parler de l'incident de l'ouragan et le fils de Sally Jackson (qui est en gros titre : _Sally Jackson a un fils de 17 ans._ Ou encore : _L'enfant qui démontre une puissance! Devrons-nous inquiéter d'un autre mage noir?_ ) Dans les articles certains sorciers qui sont des spécialistes des créatures semis-humains dans tous l'Angleterre ont fait des commentaires comme : « _Le garçon démontre une puissance qui ne caractérise pas à des compétences de sorciers, mais plutôt à des pouvoirs de tritons. Se pourrait-il que le père de l'enfant soit un triton?_ » « _Aucun des sorciers dans ce monde ne peut faire fissurer le plancher et de faire apparaître de l'eau. Et encore moins de créer un ouragan. Je suis d'avis avec mes collègues que le père de l'enfant est peut-être d'origine triton._ » Une chance qu'ils n'ont pas encore compris que Percy est en fait un demi-dieu. Et pour couronner le tout, l'orphelinat qui loge Percy a décidé de le renvoyer. Trop peur qu'il fait du mal aux enfants. Évidemment, le monde des sorciers est en panique. Pauvre Percy. Je sens que ça va une longue journée pour lui.

XXX

Percy est assis dans une pièce fermée avec un miroir sans tain. Ce matin, l'orphelinat vient d'aller le porter au ministère. Dès son arrivée nous l'avons fouillé. Nous avons trouvé dans son sac sept couteaux, deux lances repliables et des rechanges de pointes pour les lances. Juste pour dire, Percy n'était pas très content qu'on le fouille. Donc je récapitule, nous sept dagues et plus la dague que Percy avait hier, deux lances pliables et des rechanges de pointes pour les lances. Ron, Hermione, Dr Johnson, le premier ministre, Ginny et moi, nous regardons Percy. Des questions se forment dans ma tête et finalement je dis :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

— Quelqu'un doit le prendre, le temps que Poudlard me répond, dit le premier ministre. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Poudlard, s'il était d'accord prend Persée pour son éducation.

— Mais qui va le prend? Personne ne le voudrait, dit Ron. Même les orphelinats ne voudraient pas le prendre.

— Nous pouvons, le prend, dit Ginny.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Ginny et nous la regardons comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé.

— Quoi?! dit Ron. Es-tu folle?!

— Non! Et en passant, c'est votre faute si ce garçon n'a plus de toit sur sa tête! Vous êtes arrivés chez lui et vous l'avez arraché de son pays. Et c'est votre problème, dit Ginny.

— Tu sais quoi, Ginny, je crois que tu as raison. Je suis d'accord le logé chez nous, dis-je.

— Qui sont en désaccord que ce soit Harry et Ginny qui loge Persée Jackson? dit le premier ministre.

Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit.

— Bon, c'est réglé, dis-je. Je vais l'amener dans mon bureau.

Chacun se sépare pour aller faire leur travail. Moi je reste devant le miroir sans tain à regarder l'enfant. Je prends un respire et j'entre dans la pièce. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs range son stylo dans sa poche de son jean. Je lui dis :

— Bon, viens avec moi, tu seras logé chez moi. Jusqu'à Poudlard répond.

Percy me regarde comme si j'ai perdu la tête. Je soupire, honnêtement, cet enfant a vraiment la tête épaisse. Je lui explique la conversation.

Nous allons à mon bureau, Percy s'assit sur une chaise et il regarde partout. Ouais, ça va être une longue journée. Percy me demande :

— Est-ce que je vais récupérer mes armes que tu m'as confisquées?

— Non, dis-je en prenant un rapport d'incident d'un moldu et d'un sorcier.

— Pourquoi? J'en ai vraiment besoin, dit-il.

— C'est toujours non et il n'y a pas de pourquoi, dis-je.

— Fais chier, dit-il en murmurant.

XXX

Vers le soir, Percy et moi nous partons chez moi. Nous transplanons dans une ruelle, Percy se met à vomir dans une poubelle, le pauvre, il n'est pas habitué dans ce genre transport.

Nous entre dans la maison, comme toujours, Lily joue avec ses jouets, quand elle me voit, elle se dandine vers moi en poussant des cris de joie et suivi par deux autres cris de mes deux fils.

— Salut les enfants, comment ç'a été votre journée?

— Bien!

— C'est qui, papa? dit Al en pointant Percy qui est derrière moi.

Je vois les joues de Percy rougi de timide. Les enfants le regardent curieusement. Il rougit encore plus fort. Je ricane doucement à sa timidité et je dis mes enfants :

— Les enfants, je vous présente Persée Jackson, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Percy ou Perce. Il va être logé pour quelque temps. Percy, je te présente mes enfants. Pour commencer, James-Sirius, mon plus vieux, qui préfère qu'on l'appelle James. Albus-Severus, mon deuxième, qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Al et Lily-Luna, ma plus jeune, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Lily.

— Salut, dit Percy timidement.

— Salut, disent les enfants.

— Ha, vous êtes entrés, dit Ginny. Ginny, l'épouse d'Harry.

— Percy, ravie de vous rencontrer Madame, dit Percy.

— Le souper est prêt, j'espère que vous aimez la soupe à l'ognon, dit Ginny.

— Oui, madame, ma mère avait l'habitude d'en faire, dit Percy.

XXX

Nous mangeons la soupe à l'oignon de ma femme. Je me rappelle comment Ginny était quand on s'est rencontré. Étant la benjamine, en plus la seule fille de sa famille. Elle dégageait une aura d'une guerrière. Mais après notre mariage, elle se raffina à une épouse douce et compréhensible. Al et James posent des questions à Percy. Comme sur sa vie en général, la ville où il a vécu. Percy réponse à leurs questions. Jusqu'à Ginny dit d'arrêter de parler et de finir les assiettes.

XXX

Après souper, je montre où le fils de la mer va coucher. Percy met ses sacs sur le lit et commence par les déballer. Je regarde le dos du vieux de 17 ans et je sursaute quand Percy dit :

— Vas-tu continuer à me regarder? Ou vas-tu me surveiller si je ne cache pas d'autres d'armes?

— Euh… non, désoler, j'étais dans la lune, dis-je d'une voix gênée. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis au salon.

— D'accord, dit-il.

Je recule d'un pas et je m'apprête, à descendre au salon quand Percy me dit :

— Merci, M. Potter, de me loger temporairement.

— Tu es le bienvenu et tu peux m'appeler Harry, dis-je.

— D'accord, Harry, dit-il.

Je le laisse seul et je descends les marches pour aller au salon.


	7. Histoire de Zoé

**Version corrigé**

 **Salut tout le monde. Certaines personnes me posaient la question quand je postais mes chapitres. À vrai dire, ça dépend mon niveau d'inspiration et de temps. Donc je poste un ou deux chapitres ici et là. Je ne sais pas exactement.**

 **À aussi quelques-uns de mes admirateurs me demandent que si Annabeth va être dans l'histoire et la répond est oui, mais elle serait dans un peu plus loin dans l'histoire.**

 **Pour réponde à la question de 17 .Harry, si Percy retourne au Camp, il n'a pas d'histoire.**

 **Je déclare que les personnages de PJO et HP n'appartiennent pas.**

Histoire de Zoé

Percy

 _Je sens un souffle chaud et sec sur mon visage, l'air est pratiquement irrespirable. De lourdes chaînes sont solidement attachées à mes poignets qui sont maintenus derrière mon dos, mes bras, mes genoux et mes chevilles. Je peux sentir qu'un nœud d'un bâillon en tissu qui est dans ma bouche est solidement attaché derrière ma tête._

 _J'ouvre mes yeux. Au début, je vois tout flou, tout est rouge et sombre. Dès que ma vue devient moins floue, je vois un paysage désolé, de grandes montagnes noires, le ciel rouge et de gros nuages noirs, je suis couché sur le dos sur le sable noir. Je me rends compte que je suis dans le Tartare._

 _Je vois une silhouette géante, elle a la peau mauve. Elle porte une armure où il y a des visages. Je me rends compte que c'est le Tartare en personne! Dans son armure, je vois les visages de Bob, Damasen et Petit Bob._

 _Tartare tient Annabeth par ses cheveux blonds et bouclés et un poignard à la gorge. Le visage de ma petite amie est pâle, de contusions, de lacérations et plein de terreur. Elle est dans la même position que moi, ce que je veux dire ligoté par des chaînes et bâillonné. Je tente de crier de la laisser tranquille, mais mes cris sont étouffés par le bâillon qui me bâillonne. Je tente de défaire mes cordes en fer qui m'entravent mes mouvements, mais les chaînes se resserrent jusqu'a les cordes me coupent la circulation de mon sang._

 _Tartare ricane et sans un mot, il tranche la gorge d'Annabeth. Le sang gicle de la gorge tranchée de ma petite amie, les yeux se révulsent dans son crâne. Le primordial laisse tomber le corps sans vie de la fille d'Athéna. Je hurle le nom d'Annabeth et tous ceux de mes amis qui sont morts en disant que c'est ma faute s'ils sont morts._ **(N/A ceci est tiré de l'une de mes histoires qui sont** _ **Bienvenue dans la famille des McGarrette du chapitre 4 : Première journée.**_ **)**

XXX

Je me redresse sur mon lit avec un cri silencieux. Mon cœur battant à tout rompt. À bout de souffle, tremblant comme une feuille. Je me force à prendre de grandes respirations pour calmer mon cœur et mon souffle. Je frotte doucement mes poignets, mes bras, mes genoux et mes chevilles pour enlever la sensation des chaînes qui me ligotaient dans mon cauchemar. Je me frotte aussi la mâchoire, pour enlever la sensation du bâillon de mon cauchemar.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et se referme. Je prends silencieusement Turbulence sous mon oreiller. Je vois de petites mains potelées se poser sur mon lit, j'aide Al à monter sur mon lit. Al s'assit devant moi et il me dit :

— Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Je lui sourire doucement. Je rencontre les yeux vert émeraude de plein d'innocence d'Al. Je lui réponds :

— Ouais, un simple mauvais rêve, dis-je faiblement.

— Tu es sûr? dit-il soucieusement. Je t'ai entendu murmurer des noms comme Annabeth et Tartare. Et tu fais un drôle de bruit comme un cri étranglé.

Je frissonne à la mention du nom du dieu primordial des enfers. Al est un enfant pas comme, les autres. Al est doux, calme et intelligent, alors que James est tout l'opposé de son jeune frère. Il est hyperactif, impulsif et farceur. Lily n'est plutôt pas encore déterminée si elle va être une érudite ou une impulsive.

— Très sûr, dis-je en lui donnant un sourire faible.

— Viens avec moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose, dit-il.

Sûr ce, il saute hors de mon lit et sort de ma chambre. Je sors à mon tour de mon lit et je suis Al. À pas de loups, Al monte sur le toit de la maison et je le suis. Une brise fraiche ébouriffe mes cheveux indisciplinés, sous mes yeux, un merveilleux spectacle s'offre en toute beauté. Des milliers étoiles brillent de mille feux, la lune est argentée, Artémis semble être heureuse et la constellation de la Chasseresse (ou plutôt la constellation de Zoé) est encore plus brillante. Al s'assit sur le toit et je suis son exemple.

— Elles sont belles, dit Al.

— Oui, elles sont belles, dis-moi Al, connais-tu quelques constellations? dis-je.

— Oui! Lui qui ressemble à un W en l'envers est la constellation de Cassiopée. Elle qui est à côté de Cassiopée, c'est la constellation de Persée et de l'autre côté est la constellation de Andromède, dit Al.

— Peux-tu me dire le nom de cette constellation à côté de la Lune? dis-je en pointant la constellation de Zoé.

— Euh… non, je ne sais pas, dit-il avec une pointe de déception.

— On l'appelle la constellation de la Chasseresse, dis-je avec tristesse et de nostalgie. Il y a une histoire. Veux-tu que je te la raconte?

— Oui! dit Al.

— Bon, il y a Artémis, la déesse de la chasse et de la Lune qui aimait chasser les monstres dans les forêts. Elle était accompagnée d'un groupe de jeunes filles qui étaient semi-immortelles. On les appelait les chasseresses. Un jour, la déesse sauva quatre jeunes demi-dieux et un satyre des griffes d'un monstre. Mais Artémis découvrit une piste d'un monstre très ancien et elle avait décidé de la suivre. Elle a laissé son groupe au grand soin de sa Lieutenant Zoé. Mais malheureusement, Artémis s'est fait capturer. La Lieutenante Zoé est partie pour la sauvé accompagné d'une autre chasseresse, deux demi-dieux et d'un satyre. Durant le voyage, l'un des héros mourra. Vers la fin, Zoé a découvert l'endroit qui détenait la déesse. Son ancienne maison, elle s'est battue contre son père et durant la bataille l'un des demi-dieux libéra la déesse et celle-ci rejoint le combat. La déesse trébucha dans une fissure et son ravisseur s'apprêtait à l'a tué quand la Lieutenante Zoé s'interposa. Son père lui transperça son ventre avec son arme. Après que le ravisseur a été vaincu. La déesse alla rejoindre sa chasseresse en agonie et celle-ci mourut dans ses bras. Émue pour son courage, la déesse en fit une constellation près de la Lune pour que Zoé soit pour toujours auprès d'elle.

— Wow! dit Al.

Je regarde tristement la constellation de Zoé, celle-ci brille encore plus comme si elle a entendu l'histoire. Je me lève et Al me suit. J'entre dans ma chambre. Je me couche les yeux grands ouverts, incapables de m'endormir et finalement, je réussis à m'endormir.

XXX

Harry me réveille, je descends vers la cuisine, l'odeur d'œuf brouillé et de bacons réveille mon odorat. Ginny s'affaisse dans le petit-déjeuner, alors que Lily assit dans la chaise haute pour bébé. Elle se mordille les doigts et babille joyeusement. Quant à James et Al, ils jouent à Roche, Papier et Ciseaux (c'est Al qui gagne). Quant à Harry, il lit le journal en buvant son jus de citrouilles. Je m'assois à côté d'Al. Je prends mon verre de jus de citrouilles. James me dit :

— Hé! Percy. Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée pédagogique **(N/A je ne sais pas si en Grande-Bretagne à des journées pédagogiques)** , donc Al, Lily et moi, nous n'avons pas d'école, nous allons chez grand-papa et grand-maman et nous demandons si veux-tu venir avec nous?

— Bien sûr, dis-je. Mais vos parents, ont-ils prévenu vos grands-parents?

— Bien sûr, dit Ginny. En plus que grand-maman et grand-papa seraient heureux de faire connaissance avec Percy.

— Bon, finissons de déjeuner et nous allons, dit Harry.

Ginny apporte le petit-déjeuner sur la table et nous commençons à manger. Dès qu'on a fini de manger, d'un coup de baguette les assiettes, les tasses et les ustensiles sales s'envolent vers l'évier. La navette s'anime et nettoie la vaisselle sale toute seule. Je sens que mes yeux s'agrandir

XXX

Je change de vêtements et je prends mon sac de secours. Étant donné que les sorciers m'ont confisqué la plupart de mes armes, il me reste Turbulence et la dague de mon sac de secours que j'ai pu cacher. Je sors de la chambre. Je descends les escaliers, à la dernière marche, je trébuche et je me retrouve les quatre fers en l'air. Je regarde vers le bas de l'escalier et je vois un sac à dos d'Al ou de James qui traîne par terre. Je soupire. Je me relève du plancher. Je passe près de la cuisine quand j'entends Harry et Ginny parler. Je m'apprête à leur laisser l'intimité, je ne suis pas du genre à écouter aux portes, mais je vous mets au défi si vous entendez votre nom prononcer dans une discussion, j'attends mon nom :

— Percy est un garçon de 17 ans, dit Harry. Depuis sa naissance n'a pas connu de magie. De plus, il n'a pas démontré de talent en magie, mais seulement ses pouvoirs de demi-dieu. Un jour, quelqu'un va le découvrir.

— Laisse-lui du temps, dit Ginny.

— Oui, mais…

— Harry, il n'a pas encore assimilé le concept sorcier, quand on a onze ans, il est plus facile de faire croire. Maintenant, il n'a juste que 17 ans. On lui a dit depuis qu'il est âgé de 12 ans que toutes les choses inexpliquées étaient à cause d'un monde que nous-mêmes ne pouvons pas expliquer que dans les fables et des mythes qui sont raconter pendant des milliers d'années, dit Ginny.

— D'accord, dit Harry.

J'entends qu'ils se déplacent. Je me grouille de m'en aller vers le salon. Quand je m'approche du salon, je trébuche encore une fois de plus sur quelque chose. Je suis maintenant étalé sur tout mon long. Je soupire encore une fois, je regarde à mes pieds et je vois un sac rempli d'articles pour bébé. Harry et Ginny arrivent vers moi et Ginny dit :

— Percy, ça va?

— Ouais, ça va, je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds, dis-je en grommelant.

Harry m'aide à me relever du sol et il crie :

— James, Al et Lily, il est l'heure d'y aller!

James, Al et Lily arrivent en courant et s'habillent de manteaux d'automnes. J'aide Al à mettre son manteau. Nous sortons de la maison et nous suivons Harry jusqu'à un petit garage.

— Attend, tu as une voiture et depuis que je suis ici, tu ne fais que me téléporter à un endroit à l'autre pour juste m'en merder et de me rendre malade! m'exclame.

Harry rit doucement à mon expression et alors que Ginny me regarde avec un sourire compatissant.

— Puisque j'ai des enfants de bas âge, il n'est pas recommandé de faire de la _téléportation_. Et de plus tu es assez âgé. Et s'il te plaît, évite de dire des jurons quand tu es autour de mes enfants, dit Harry en mettant l'accent sur le mot téléportation.

Je m'apprête à lui envoyer une réplique sarcastique, quand Ginny me devance :

— Ça suffit pour les enfantillages, les garçons, nous devons y aller.

Sûr ce, Harry ouvre la porte du garage. Une jolie petite fourgonnette rouge est stationnée dans le garage. Tout le monde entre dans la camionnette, j'aide Al à s'asseoir dans le siège d'enfant et je m'assois sur la banquette arrière de la voiture avec James. Et la fourgonnette démarre.


	8. Attaque de monstres

**Je déclare que les personnages de PJO et HP ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Version corrigé**

Attaque de monstres

Percy

Durant le trajet, James et moi nous jouons à la Guerre des pouces (c'est James qui gagne), alors qu'Al regarde dehors et quant à Lily joue avec son ourson en peluche.

XXX

Après 30 minutes de routes, nous passons près d'un village et nous arrivons à une sorte de ferme, la maison est la plus étrange que j'ai vue. Haut de plusieurs étages, la maison semble bancale. (Je me questionne. Comment la maison peut-elle se tenir debout? J'entends déjà Annabeth de critiquer sur la structure de la maison.) Quatre ou cinq cheminées se dressent sur le toit rouge et un écriteau tordu, planté près de l'entrée, porte le nom de la maison : « eL reirreT. » (Stupide dyslexie!) Des bottes entassées en désordre et un vieux chaudron encadrent la porte. Nous sortons de la voiture quand deux autres enfants courent vers nous. Les deux sont une fille et un garçon. La fille doit avoir l'âge d'Al, elle a les longs cheveux bouclés auburn, les yeux bruns et la peau bronzée. Elle me fait penser à une « Je-Sais-Tout ». Alors que le petit garçon doit avoir l'âge de Lily, il a plutôt les cheveux roux flamboyant comme Ginny et les yeux bruns. Les enfants crient :

— Oncle Harry et tante Ginny!

— Salut Rose et Hugo, dit Harry.

— Qui est-ce? dit la fillette prénommée Rose.

— Percy, dis-je.

— Oh! disent les enfants.

Ils me regardent curieusement, je commence à devenir rouge, quand une femme aux cheveux roux, le corps replet au visage bienveillant, suivi d'un homme mince et presque chauve, mais les quelques cheveux qui lui restent sont aussi roux que ceux de sa fille et ses petits-enfants.

— Salut, maman et papa, dit Ginny.

— Salut, M et Mme Weasley, dit Harry.

— Salut, tu dois être Percy? dit la femme.

— Oui, dis-je.

— Je m'appelle Molly Weasley et ceci est mon mari Arthur Weasley, dit la femme. Venez les enfants à la maison.

Nous entrons dans la maison, la cuisine est petite et encombrée. Une table et des chaises en bois brut occupent le centre de la pièce. Je m'assois sur le bord d'une chaise en regardant autour de moi. La pendule accrochée au mur, en face de moi, n'a pas qu'une seule aiguille et aucun chiffre. Tout autour du cadran on peut lire diverses inscriptions dont j'ai réussi à décoder : « Heure du thé », « Heure de nourrir les poulets », ou « Tu es en retard. » Trois rangées de livres s'alignent sur le manteau de la cheminée. Je réussis à lire quelques-uns des titres : _Comment ensorceler son fromage, La Pâtisserie magique, Festin minute en un coup de baguette._ Une vieille radio posée à côté de l'évier annonce l'émission « Salut les Sorciers » avec la célèbre chanteuse Célestina Moldubec. Harry et Ginny parlent à M et Mme Weasley et ils partent de la maison en disent au revoir à nous.

XXX

Durant la journée, M. Weasley ne lâche pas une semelle, il me bombarde des questions sur la vie chez les mortels (Moldus pour lui).

— _Fascinant_! s'exclame-t-il quand je lui explique le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur portable. Très ingénieux. Vraiment, cette façon qu'ont les Moldus de se débrouiller sans avoir recours à la magie.

XXX

Vers 2 heures de l'après-midi, les enfants se groupent autour de moi et Rose me dit :

— Percy, veux-tu venir avec nous à la colline?

— Bien sûr, est-ce que tes grands-parents sont d'accord? demandé-je.

— Oui, dit Mme Weasley.

— Bon OK, on y va? dis-je.

Mme Weasley nous prépare un sac de collations : des biscuits faits maison, des pommes, des raisins, des bleuets, des fraises et du jus. Nous sortons de la maison, les enfants courent vers la colline où un petit pré d'herbes longues entouré d'arbres qui le cachent à la vue des habitants du village. Près du pré, il a un petit étang. Je dépose le sac de collations près du petit étang. Nous jouons à cache-cache entre les arbres et l'herbe.

XXX

Épuisés, nous nous reposons près de l'étang, nous mangeons la collation que Mme Weasley nous a préparée. Je commence à m'ennuyer, pour me désennuyer, je joue avec l'eau à faire des formes amusant sous le regard émerveillé des enfants. Al me dit en s'exclamant :

— Comment fais-tu ça?!

— Euh… je suis un hydrokinésique, dis-je hésitant.

— Cool… mais qu'est-ce que la hydrokinésie? dit Rose tout excitée d'avoir une nouvelle information.

— Euh… connais-tu la télékinésie? demandé-je.

— Oh! C'est le phénomène paranormal qui consiste en un mouvement spontané d'objets sans intervention d'une forme ou d'une énergie observable! dit Al.

— Ouais, mais au lieu des objets, je peux manipuler tous les liquides en volonté, dis-je.

Avec un « Ooooh! » collective, les enfants me regardent avec admiration. Au moment que je croque dans une pomme et que les enfants parlent, je sens mes poils de mon cou se dresser. Je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave. Instinctivement, je mets ma main dans ma poche de jean où Turbulence est. Je regarde autour du pré. Les enfants arrêtent de parler, quand ils sentent une tension. James me dit avec hésitation :

— Euh… Perce? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

— Chut! Personne ne bouge, dis-je en tendant l'oreille.

J'entends des grognements et des sifflements, quand je repère l'endroit où proviennent des bruits. Un chien des Enfers et une Drakaina à l'autre bout du pré et ils se dirigent vers nous. Lily et Hugo fondent en larmes. Je prends le sac de collations, je les donne à James et je dis aux enfants :

— Vite, les enfants, allez au Terrier. Courez-le plus vite que vous le pouvez. Ne vous arrêtez pas.

— Mais tu ne viens pas? dit James.

— Je vous rejoindrai, allez-y! dis-je.

Ils partent en courant vers le Terrier et je cours vers la Drakaina et le chien des Enfers. Je sors mon stylo qui se transforme en ma fidèle épée Turbulence, j'appuie sur ma montre et le bouclier se déploie. Je cours vers les menaces. Le chien des Enfers bondit sur moi. J'esquive de côté et je le pourfende sur le flanc du monstre. Celui-ci désintègre en poussière d'or où le vent l'emporte. Je suis triste, je pense à Kitty Oleary **(N/A c'est comme ça qui s'écrire?)** qui est une chienne des Enfers, mais ce n'est pas Kitty Oleary. Je me retourne juste à temps, pour voir une flèche me frôler l'épaule. Je me retourne vers sa provenance, la Drakaina bande son arc et lâche sa flèche. Je mets mon bouclier devant moi. La femme serpent décide de viser sa flèche sur les enfants qui sont au milieu de la colline. Trop loin pour l'attaquer de proche, mais assez proche pour lancer Turbulence sur la Drakaina, je ferme mon bouclier et je lance mon épée comme un javelot sur le monstre. Turbulence percute le monstre dans la poitrine et désintègre comme l'autre. Mais à sa dernière force, la femme serpent réussie à lancer sa flèche. La flèche se dirige vers les enfants, je bondis sur la trajectoire du projectile et la pointe de la flèche m'atteint à l'épaule gauche. Une douleur brûlante me déchire l'épaule. Je tombe sur mes genoux en me tenant mon épaule blessée. La blessure me brûle. Je reconnais cette sensation. C'est du poison. Je suis forcé à me concentrer pour ne pas m'évanouit. Je me relève tremblant. Je commence avoir le vertige et je chancelle en marchant vers le petit étang.

Chaque pas devient lourd, chaque pas, je vois des points noirs. Je m'effondre à côté de la mare avec la respiration haletante. Je me tourne sur le dos. Je prends un bout bois qui est à côté de l'étang et je le fourre dans ma bouche en guise de bâillon. À deux mains, je prends la flèche de mon épaule et je le tire de toutes mes forces. La douleur empire, mes cris sont étouffés par le bout de bois qui me bâillonne. Je réussis à enlever la flèche de mon épaule. Je respire lourdement. Je me sens tout étourdi. Le bord de mes yeux devient noir. Aveuglément, je tâte le petit étang et ma main enfonce dans l'eau. Immédiatement, je sens ma blessure se refermer. J'essaie de respirer normalement, mais je ne fais que haleter. J'entends des traces qui courent vers moi. Je soupire en pensant : « Super! Je vais avoir de gros problèmes! »

— Percy! s'écrie une voix.

Je me tourne la tête vers la voix, je vois James et Al courir vers moi. Derrière eux, M. Weasley les suit, ils arrivent à moi et M Weasley s'agenouille à mes côtés. L'homme roux regarde la flèche ensanglantée que je tiens à la main. Puis il regarde le trou dans mon T-shirt de l'épaule. Il regarde ma main qui dans l'eau et il regarde le bout de bois que j'ai encore dans la bouche. Je tente de me lever quand il m'arrête nettement et il me dit :

— Non, reste coucher, il peut avoir du poison.

Je hoche la tête, M. Weasley sort sa baguette et il se met à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Trop fatigué pour comprendre ce qu'il dit. Je ferme les yeux et je laisse la noirceur de me prendre par le dessus.

XXX

 _Je sens un souffle chaud et sec sur mon visage, l'air est pratiquement irrespirable. De lourdes chaînes sont solidement attachées à mes poignets qui sont maintenus derrière mon dos, mes bras, mes genoux et mes chevilles. Je peux sentir qu'un nœud d'un bâillon en tissu qui est dans ma bouche est solidement attaché derrière ma tête._

 _J'ouvre mes yeux. Au début, je vois tout flou, tout est rouge et sombre. Dès que ma vue devient moins floue, je vois un paysage désolé, de grandes montagnes noires, le ciel rouge et de gros nuages noirs, je suis couché sur le dos sur le sable noir. Je me rends compte que je suis dans le Tartare._

 _Je vois une silhouette mince, c'est une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. On peut voir qu'elle est une belle femme, les longs cheveux bruns lisses avec quelques fils d'argent ne sont que broussailleux et en mêlée. Les yeux bleus chaleureux qui changent de nuances à la lumière ne sont que l'ombre de celles-ci. Les yeux ont une lueur de folie. La femme porte une robe sale et en lambeaux. C'est ma mère!_

 _Maman tient Annabeth par ses cheveux blonds et bouclés et un poignard à la gorge. Le visage de ma petite amie est pâle, de contusions, de lacérations et plein de terreur. Elle est dans la même position que moi, ce que je veux dire ligoté par des chaînes et bâillonné. Je tente de crier de la laisser tranquille, mais mes cris sont étouffés par le bâillon qui me bâillonne. Je tente de défaire mes cordes en fer qui m'entravent mes mouvements, mais les chaînes se resserrent jusqu'a les cordes me coupent la circulation de mon sang._

 _Maman ricane et sans un mot, elle tranche la gorge d'Annabeth. Le sang gicle de la gorge tranchée de ma petite amie, les yeux se révulsent dans son crâne. Ma mère laisse tomber le corps sans vie de la fille d'Athéna. Je hurle le nom d'Annabeth._

 _Ma mère s'approche de moi, la dague qui dégouline du sang de ma petite amie dans sa main, je débats contre mes liens de fer et je tente de crier de m'aider. Ma mère se met à cheval sur moi, elle lève son bras qui tient la dague. Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir cauchemar et la noirceur m'entoure._


	9. Réponse

**Version corrigé**

Réponse

Harry

Après avoir déposé les enfants chez leurs grands-parents, Ginny et moi nous allons vers le ministère.

XXX

Je parque la voiture dans un stationnement non loin d'un magasin de téléphones, d'ordinateurs ou d'autres objets électroniques. Ginny et moi nous marchons main dans la main vers une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge aux vitres cassées, plantée devant un mur surchargé de graffiti.

J'ouvre la porte de la cabine et je laisse Ginny entrée la première. Je me faufile derrière elle et je referme la porte. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espace. Ginny se retrouve coincé contre l'appareil téléphonique qui pend de travers, comme si un vandale avait essayé de l'arracher. Je passe la main devant Ginny pour prendre le combiné. Je tiens le combiné au-dessus de ma tête, le regard fixé sur le cadran circulaire du téléphone.

— Voyons… six… deux… quatre… encore un quatre… et un autre deux… dis-je en marmonnant, tout en composant les chiffres.

Lorsque le cadran se remet en place dans un chuintement, une voix féminine, froide et distance s'élève dans la cabine. Elle ne vient pas du combiné que je tiens à la main, mais résonne aussi clairement que si une femme invisible s'est trouvée à côté de nous.

— Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

— Ici, Harry Potter, Chef du Service des Aurors, j'accompagne Ginny Weasley Potter, Service de la _Gazette des sorciers,_ dis-je.

— Merci, dit la voix féminine, toujours aussi réfrigérante.

Le plancher de la cabine téléphonique se met alors à vibrer et nous descendons lentement dans le sol. Je regarde le trottoir passer devant les vitres de la cabine jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité se referme au-dessus de nos têtes. Je ne peux plus rien voir, à présent. J'entends seulement un grondement sourd pendant que la cabine s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la terre. Au bout d'environ une minute, un rai de lumière dorée tombe sur mes pieds et s'élargit jusqu'à éclairer tout mon corps. Lorsque le rayon illumine mon visage, je dois battre des paupières pour empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux.

— Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée, dit la voix.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et je sors de la cabine, suivant de Ginny.

Nous nous trouvons à l'extrémité du hall. Je vole un baiser rapide sur les lèves de Ginny et nous partons de chacun de notre côté.

J'entre dans mon bureau. Je dis salut à Ron qui me dit un salut de retour. À peine assis sur ma chaise, un homme arrive à mon bureau et il me dit :

— Auror Potter, le premier ministre voudrait vous voir à son bureau.

— OK, merci, dis-je.

Je me lève et je croise le regard confus de Ron. Je hausse les épaules et je marche vers le bureau du premier ministre. Le parcours n'a pas duré longtemps. Je m'arrête devant la porte et je frappe. J'entends « entrer ». J'entre dans le bureau. L'homme noir lit des documents, sans lever les yeux, il me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je m'assis et j'attends qu'il me parle. Finalement, il lève ses yeux de ses documents et il me dit :

— Bonjour Potter, j'ai de grandes nouvelles.

— Quels genres de nouvelles? dis-je tout excité.

— Poudlard accepte de prendre Percy et il serait en 5e année. Étant donné qu'il ne connaît pas la magie après sa naissance, dit-il toute heureux. J'ai la liste des fournitures. Et Poudlard est d'accord que M. Jackson entre à l'école ce samedi de cette semaine.

Il me donne l'enveloppe contenant la lettre d'acceptation et la liste des fournitures.

— Super, dis-je en prenant la lettre.

Je me lève et je sors du bureau.

Arriver à mon bureau, je m'assis à mon bureau, je prends un dossier et je commence à lire. Quelque chose me percute le visage et tombe sur le dossier que je suis en train de lire. Il est une boulette de papier, je le prends et je l'ouvre. Il est écrit : « Pis, qu'est-ce que le premier ministre voulait? » Je lève la tête et je vois la tête rousse de mon meilleur ami qui est baissée. Sûrement, en train lire un dossier. Je lui écris sur le papier : « La réponse de Poudlard et l'école accepte de prendre Percy en 5e année! » Je froisse le papier et je le lance à la tête de mon ami roux. Celui-ci relève la tête et voit la boulette que je lui envoie. Il le défroisse, il le lit. Il me sourire. Il lève le pouce. Je replonge dans ma lecture de mon dossier.

XXX

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, je reçois un message d'urgence de la part de M. Weasley qui me dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Je sors du bureau en vitesse. Je transplane à l'entrée du Terrier. Je cours vers la maison, je frappe à la porte et M. Weasley ouvre la porte. Il me laisse entrer, je lui demande quelle est l'urgence, il me dit ce qui s'est passé. Si j'ai bien compris, il avait deux monstres qui étaient près du pré. Percy aurait dit aux enfants de partir vers le Terrier et il serait attaqué aux créatures. Durant l'affrontement, Percy s'est blessé à l'épaule gauche par une flèche et il aurait rampé vers le petit étang. Il aurait enlevé la flèche lui-même et il saurait guérir par lui-même avec l'eau de l'étang. Et il serait évanoui.

Je m'approche du canapé et je vois Percy couché. La peau est une pâleur maladive et fiévreuse, de la sueur perle sur son front et sa respiration est haletante. Je suis sûr qu'il reste encore un peu de poison dans son sang. Mme Weasley passe une compresse d'eau froide sur le front de Percy. Je demande à Mme Weasley de m'apporter le sac à dos de Percy. Celle-ci va le chercher et revient presque en courant. Je le prends et je me mets à fouiller dans son sac.

Il y a une semaine, peu après que nous avons découvert que Percy est un demi-dieu. J'ai fait des recherches sur eux et j'ai découvert que l'Ambroisie et le Nectar sont des choses qui peuvent guérir. Je trouve ce que je cherche.

Dans mes mains, je tiens une bouteille d'eau remplie d'un étrange liquide doré. Je m'approche du canapé, je dévisse la bouteille et je fais couler le précieux liquide dans la bouche du garçon. Je lui masse doucement la gorge afin d'aider Percy à avaler. Aussitôt, le Nectar fait effet, sa respiration est moins haletante et la peau moins fiévreuse. Son visage semble être détendu. Je m'assois sur une chaise. Attendant que Percy se réveille.

James, Al, Rose, Lily et Hugo arrivent dans le salon. Poussant un cri de joie, Lily me saute dans les bras, suivi des autres. Parlent tous en même temps, les enfants racontent ce qui s'est passé.

J'entends un drôle de cri qui ressemble à un cri étrangler qui provient du canapé, je lève la tête. Je vois Percy qui est réveillé et qui tremble comme une feuille, les yeux verts océans sont troublés par la peur et l'angoisse. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs prend de grandes respirations pour reprendre son sang-froid. Je lève de la chaise, je dis aux enfants que je voudrais parler seul à Percy. Mme Weasley amène les enfants hors du salon. J'approche la chaise près du sofa et je lui dis :

— Comment sens-tu?

— Ça va, j'ai eu des blessures bien pires, dit Percy faiblement en se redressant du canapé.

— À quoi as-tu pensé?! D'affronter seul deux monstres?! dis-je exaspéré.

— Écoute, ce n'est pas les premiers monstres que j'affronte et je sais me défendre, dit-il avec colère.

— Non…, dis-je avant d'être coupé.

— J'ai dit que je sais comment me défendre et j'ai été entraîné à devenir un guerrier et un protecteur des mortels. Alors, tais-toi! dit Percy en colère.

— Ne me parle pas sur ce ton! Je ne suis pas ta mère ou tes amis! dis-je en colère.

— Ne me prends pas pour un enfant! Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper tout seul! dit-il encore plus en colère. À cause de toi, tu m'as éloigné du sanctuaire qui peut me protéger.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination, mais j'ai l'impression que la planche a tremblé comme pour refléter l'émotion du garçon. L'iris des yeux de l'ado tourbillon comme un ouragan.

— Quoi? dis-je confus.

— Il y a des deux camps qui peuvent protéger les demi-dieux. Un pour les Grecs et l'autre pour les Romains, dit-il exaspérer.

— Où sont deux camps là? dis-je.

— Tu rêves en couleur. Je ne dirais jamais les emplacements à vous et pas à un de votre genre. Jamais! Vous ne serez pas de profiter de nous, dit-il d'une voix hautaine.

Je soupire, je me lève et je lui dis :

— Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu les réponses de Poudlard, il t'accepte en 5e année.

— Je n'irais pas, dit-il catégoriquement.

— Je te fais un marché. Tu n'iras pas à Poudlard. Et je ferai en sorte que tu retournes chez toi. En échange, tu me dis les emplacements des camps, dis-je.

— Si tu crois que je vais tomber dans le panneau. Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Je préfère de ne pas retourner chez moi et j'irais à ta stupide école, dit-il furieusement.

— Es-tu sûr? dis-je surpris de sa réponse.

— Ouais! Laisse-moi tranquille, dit-il en roulant ses yeux.

Je le laisse seul, je me retourne vers lui pour dire ma façon, mais je m'arrête quand j'ai vu les larmes couler sur ses joues. Je sors de la maison et je transplane à mon lieu de travail.

Je m'assis à mon bureau. Je soupire en me massant les temples pour débarrasser d'un début de mal de tête. Si seulement ce garçon m'écouterait parfois. Je sursaute quand quelqu'un me tapote doucement l'épaule. Je me retourne vers mon meilleur ami et il me questionne ce qui s'est passé. Je lui explique tout.

XXX

Un peu plus tard, je dis à Ginny que je vais aller chercher les enfants et qu'elle va à la maison pour préparer le souper.

XXX

Après le boulot, je vais chercher les enfants, je repense à la discussion avec Percy. Arriver à la maison des parents de mon épouse, je remarque que Percy est encore un peu pâle, il a les yeux légèrement vitreux. Je mets Lily sur son siège de bébé alors que Percy met Al dans son siège d'enfant. Durant le trajet, tout est le plus silencieux et le plus maladroit de l'histoire des sorciers. Personne n'ose prononcer un mot. La tête accotée sur la fenêtre de la voiture, Percy regarde le paysage se défiler sous ses yeux. Je tente de lui parler, mais je tombe sur une oreille sourde. Je crois que j'ai vu des larmes qui glissent silencieusement sur ses joues. Je soupire de frustration.

XXX

Nous arrivons à la maison, je débarque Lily et nous entrons dans la maison. L'odeur de bon poulet flotte dans le couloir de l'entrée. James, Al, Lily courent dans le couloir qui mène vers la cuisine. Quant à Percy, il marche tranquillement vers les escaliers. J'entends Ginny crier de la cuisine aux enfants d'aller se laver les mains et de revenir à la salle à manger, parce qu'il est l'heure de manger. Je marche vers la cuisine et je vois Ginny qui met les couverts sur la table. Je lui donne un bisou et je vais immédiatement me laver les mains.


	10. Prophétie

**Version corrigée**

Prophétie

Harry

Encore durant le souper, Percy ne m'adresse plus la parole. J'ai beau lui poser des questions, je tombe encore sur une oreille sourde. Quand Ginny lui pose les questions, il lui répond. C'est très frustrant. Après le souper, Ginny et moi nous déchargions la table. Ginny me dit :

— Va parler à Percy, Harry.

— Il refuse de m'adresser la parole, dis-je fatiguer.

— Je m'en fiche. Tu vas lui parler, c'est tout, insiste-t-elle.

XXX

Après la vaisselle, je pars à la recherche de Percy. Je vais au salon où les enfants sont. Percy n'est pas là. Je monte à sa chambre, il n'est pas là, non plus. Je passe près de la salle de bain, quand j'entends la douche couler et des murmures dans la pièce. Je plaque mon oreille et j'entends quelques briques de la conservation :

— Tu me manques, dit la voix de Percy. Je veux entrer chez moi, pour te trouver.

— Je sais, dit une voix d'une jeune fille. Vas-tu quand même y aller à cette école?

— Oui, je n'ai pas le choix. Le choix de lui dire les emplacements des camps ou le choix d'y aller à cette stupide école, dit Percy. Même ce n'est pas des choix.

— Je sais pourquoi, dit la voix de l'inconnue.

— Quoi? dit curieusement Percy.

— Je sais pourquoi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tu ne penses jamais à toi. Tu penses aux autres, tu as un grand cœur, Percy, dit la voix.

— Je t'aime, Annabeth, dit-il.

— Moi, aussi, dit la prénommée Annabeth.

Je cogne à la porte. La conversation s'arrête brusquement. J'entends qu'on ferme la douche et des pas venant vers la porte. J'entends le verrou et la porte s'ouvre, de la vapeur sort de l'ouverture. Percy sort de la salle de bain, encore tout habillé, t-shirt verte, au cou, le collier en cuir avec ses cinq perles d'argiles et jean noir. Même ses cheveux noirs en bataille ne sont pas mouillés. Pourquoi la douche marche-t-elle? S'il n'a pas pris sa douche. Je regarde Percy droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts, la couleur de ses iris qui ressemble à la couleur de la mer Méditerranée. Je prends une respiration et je lui dis :

— À qui parlais-tu dans la salle de bain?

— Personne, dit Percy en rougissant.

Je lève un sourcil de façon sceptique, Percy devient encore plus rouge et puis il marmonne.

— Quoi? Je n'ai pas entendu, dis-je de façon moqueuse.

— Je parlais à Annabeth, ma petite amie, dit-il en chuchotant timidement.

Il baisse sa tête et gratte le plancher avec son pied droit. Maintenant son visage est devenu aussi rouge que les cheveux roux de Ginny. Je ris et je lui dis :

— Donc, est-elle jolie?

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête en rougissant plus.

— Donc, je devrais m'attendre à une facture gastronomie du téléphone? dis-je moqueusement.

Percy me regarde confus et il secoue la tête. Je lève le sourcil encore plus sceptique. Il hausse les épaules, il s'apprête à partir quand je lui empoigne le poignet de Percy. Je force à me regarder et je lui dis :

— Ne me mens pas! Pour parler à quelqu'un à distance c'est le téléphone ou correspondant par lettres ou par hiboux et chouette.

— Pas seulement ça, dit-il furieusement.

— Ah! Ouais qui parie là-dessus?

Percy sort de sa poche une grosse pièce d'or et il me la lance à moi. Avec mon réflexe d'attrapeur, je l'attrape. J'examine la drôle pièce d'or : elle est grosse comme une pièce d'argent dans le temps du Moyen Âge quand le début du concept de la banque. Elle fait avec de l'or pur. Les images, d'un côté il a une tour et de l'autre une tête d'un homme.

Je regarde Percy et je lui dis confus :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est cette pièce?

— Ceci est une drachme, c'est de l'argent des dieux. Nous les demi-dieux, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser le téléphone et tous autres appareils électroniques. Ils peuvent envoyer un signal aux monstres au tour d'un périmètre d'un 5 km. C'est comme pour dire : « Eh! Ici, venez me faire une beauté. », me dit-il en imitant une voix d'une femme de publicité. Donc, cette pièce, nous l'utilisons comme pour communiquer avec d'autre personne sans utiliser un téléphone, dit Percy.

— D'accord, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas comment tu vas communiquer avec la personne, dis-je sceptique.

— Es-tu toujours sceptique? Bon, je t'explique, c'est par IM, dit Percy.

— Messagerie instantanée? dis-je confus.

— Non, par Iris Message, dit-il.

— Euh…, dis-je

— Connais-tu au moins la base de mythologie? dit-il.

— Ouais, dis-je.

— Iris, la déesse des arcs-en-ciel et messagère des déesses, dit-il.

— Ah! D'accord, dis-je. Ah! Oui, demain nous allons acheter tes fournitures pour l'entrée d'école.

— D'accord, dit-il.

Je lui relance sa pièce, il l'attrape et il la remet dans sa poche de son jean. Il me contourne, entre dans sa chambre et ferme la porte.

XXX

Je descends au salon, Ginny lit un livre sur le canapé, alors que les enfants jouent avec leurs jouets sur le plancher. Je m'assois à côté de mon époux et celle-ci me dit :

— Pis?

— Bof, nous avons réussi à faire une conversation complète. J'ai découvert qu'il a une petite amie, dis-je avec lassitude.

— Bien, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je fronce mes sourcils, je la regarde d'un regard soupçonneux et je lui dis :

— Aurais-tu manigancé cette discussion?

— Non, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, Sherlock? dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Je lui donne un baissé sur le front. Le reste de la soirée, nous regardons la télévision, alors que les enfants jouent. Et quant à Percy, je ne le revois pas. J'en déduis qu'il est resté dans la chambre.

XXX

Vers 23 heures, il y a longtemps que les enfants sont couchés, je m'apprête à me coucher quand j'entends des pas qui se dirigent vers le toit. Ça doit être Al qui a du fait un cauchemar.

Je soupire, je me lève du lit. Je sors de la chambre. Je marche dans le couloir. Et je monte sur le toit. Une douce brise de septembre me soulève mes cheveux. Je vois une silhouette assise sur le toit, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine. Je me rends compte qui n'est pas Al, mais c'est Percy. Il regarde les étoiles avec nostalgique. Ses cheveux noir corbeau flottent doucement à la brise. Je m'assois à côté de lui, nous restons silencieux, je contemple les étoiles, ce soir, les étoiles sont belles, je n'étais pas un expert de l'astrologie quand j'étais à l'école, mais bonnes. Je sursaute quand, Percy me dit d'une voix douce :

— Tu n'es pas le seul.

— Seul de quoi? dis-je.

— D'avoir une prophétie au-dessus de la tête depuis avant ta naissance, dit-il. J'ai vu trop de gens mourir.

— Euh… dis-je inutilement.

— Je suis une erreur, je suis un enfant illégal, dit-il.

— Je ne comprends pas, tu n'es pas une erreur, dis-je en me tournant la tête vers lui.

Les yeux de Percy sont remplis de tristesse, de colère et de la sagesse. Ce qui le rend plus vieux que son âge. Il prend une grande respiration et il continue :

— Il avait une prophétie qui disait : _« Un demi-dieu, fils des dieux aînés, atteindra l'âge de seize ans contre vents et marées. Le monde prit, dans un sommeil sans fin. Il verra, l'âme du héros, une lame maudite la fauchera. Un choix suprême mettra fin à ses jours. Pour l'Olympe préserver ou céder sans retour. »_ Après la Deuxième Guerre mondiale, mon père et mes deux oncles ont fait un serment de ne plus avoir d'enfants avec d'autres mortelles, pour que la prophétie soit à ne jamais accomplir. Mais ils n'ont pas réussi. Zeus a été le premier à briser le serment et mon père a été le deuxième. Le seul qui n'a pas brisé le serment est Hadès. Déjà qu'il avait trois enfants, deux de ses enfants ont été cachés et la troisième est morte. Au début, je croyais que la prophétie disait que j'allais mourir. Mais il est Luke qui est mort en héros.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça? dis-je doucement.

— Il y a beaucoup de mes amis qui sont morts, durant la guerre des Titans et des Géants. Je suis né pour servir les dieux et non pour les mortels de votre genre. Mon père a proclamé ma mère la reine de toutes les femmes, dit-il. J'ai été proclamé le héros de l'Olympe. On m'a offert de devenir un dieu. J'ai refusé et j'ai battu une autre guerre. Je suis allé au Tartare, le pire endroit que tous les êtres vivants ne peuvent survive sans devenir fou. Je suis sorti. Je suis loin de chez moi, seul dans un pays inconnu, si tu es là pour me faire tuer. Vous n'arriverez pas. Je vais survivre à tout ce que vous allez me faire subir et s'il le faut, que ma famille batte contre vous, on n'hésiterait pas à se battre. On va parvenir à vous exterminer comme des cafards.

Après ces mots, Percy se relève du toit et entre dans la maison en me laissant seul dans mes pensées. Ses paroles me résonnent dans ma tête.

XXX

 _Je suis debout sur un vaste champ, je suis entouré de mes collègues, de mes amis et de ma famille en formation de combat. De l'autre côté du champ, je vois Percy, il porte une armure de style grec antique. Il est l'avant d'un groupe de jeunes lourdement armer. Il hurle des ordres à ses compagnons en brandissant une épée de trois pieds à doubles lames. Rapide et agile, le groupe de jeunes passe à l'attaque. La première ligne de sorciers se fait massacrer par les demi-dieux. J'entends des hurlements de douleur et j'entends les paroles de Percy. «_ _ **S'il le faut, que ma famille se batte contre vous, on n'hésiterait pas à se battre. On va parvenir à vous exterminer comme des cafards.**_ _»_

 _Soudain, je me retrouve au milieu du pré, des corps ensanglantés sont éparpillés de partout. La plupart des victimes sont des sorciers. Je vois Percy qui est à quelques pieds de moi, son armure est tachée de sang, des gouttes de sang tombent de la pointe de son épée. Il continue à se battre. Nos yeux se croissent, son regard est froid. Ce qui me fait frissonner, un regard de meurtrier, le vert méditerranéen de son iris sont devenus un vert orageux. Je peux sentir sa puissance irradier de lui. Il me dit d'une voix froide de colère :_

— _Je te l'avais dit qu'on n'hésiterait pas à battre contre vous et que nous parviendrons à vous exterminer comme des cafards. C'est ta faute si le monde des sorciers est maintenant disparu._

 _Sûr ce, il lance son épée comme un javelot, l'épée s'empale dans mon abdomen. Au début, je ne ressens rien. En état de choc, je reste debout et soudain, je vois rouge et la douleur me consume comme un feu de forêt. Sans le savoir, je tombe dans un tas sur le sol. Je vois les pieds de quelqu'un, il s'accroupit et il tire sur l'épée. Je me mets à hurler de douleur._

— _Brûler le champ, dit une voix._

 _J'entends des traces qui s'éloignent. Tout est silencieux sur le champ, je n'ai pas assez de force pour me lever la tête. Du coin de l'œil, je vois des flammes vertes. Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir cauchemar et la noirceur m'entoure._

XXX

Quelqu'un me secoue l'épaule, je sursaute, des bras m'enroulent autour de ma poitrine. Ginny me murmure doucement des mots de réconfortants. Je marmonne de façon incompréhensible. Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir commencé à pleurer, au moment que Ginny m'essuie mes larmes et finalement, je m'endors dans la chaleur et la protection des bras de Ginny.


	11. Chemin de Traverse

**Je déclare que les personnages HP et PJ ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Version corrigé**

Chemin de Traverse

Percy

Je me réveille à l'odeur d'œuf et de bacon, je me tourne sur le dos, je regarde le plafond et finalement je me lève. Je descends rapidement des marches. À la cuisine, Ginny s'affaisse dans les œufs et le bacon, quant à Harry, il met les ustensiles, les tasses et les assiettes. Je m'assois sur une chaise, je vois le journal posé sur la table. Le titre du journal est _La Gazette du Sorcier_. À mon grand étonnement, ma photo est à la une, elle a été prise le jour du procès de ma mère. Au-dessus de l'image, une police de style vieux anglais en caractères gras. J'arrive à le décoder : « _Le fils de Sally Jackson va aller à l'école Poudlard. Est-il un danger pour les enfants?_ » Je me sens soudainement triste et en colère. Je me relève de la chaise, je sors de la cuisine sur les bouts des pieds, j'entends mon nom, mais je ne réponds pas, je monte lourdement les marches et je pars vers ma chambre. Je ferme la porte doucement, je m'assois sur le lit et je regarde dans le vide.

XXX

Je ne sais pas combien temps que je sois resté dans cette position. C'est un choc de voir que des gens qui ne te connaissent pas puisse de te dépeindre comme une personne dangereuse et déranger. Quelqu'un frappe doucement à la porte, je ne réponds pas. J'entends la voix de Ginny m'appeler, je ne réponds pas. La poignée tourne et la porte s'ouvre doucement. La tête de Ginny passe dans l'ouverture. Elle entre dans la chambre. Elle assit à côté de moi. Nous restons assis en silence. Et finalement, je dis :

— Suis-je dangereux?

— Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça? dit Ginny.

Je hausse les épaules en regardant le plancher. Ginny me dit :

— Est-ce que c'est à cause du journal?

— Oui, dis-je.

— Écoute Percy, il arrive que la peur de l'inconnu nous pousse à la méchanceté, dit-elle. Habille-toi. Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Et après le petit-déjeuner, tu vas acheter tes fournitures avec Harry.

Elle se lève et sort de ma chambre. Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, je m'habille d'un simple de T-shirt vert et d'un pantalon noir. Je descends à la salle à manger, toute la famille est déjà installée et je m'assois à côté d'Al. Nous mangeons notre petit déjeuner.

XXX

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry me dit :

— Viens, il est le temps d'y aller.

— Comment va-t-on y aller? demandé-je.

— Oh! En voiture, ce n'est pas trop loin, me répond-il.

Nous sortons de la maison, nous allons vers la fourgonnette rouge, je m'assois du côté du passager avant, je boucle la ceinture et Harry démarre la voiture.

XXX

Nous roulons environ 10 minutes, quand Harry parque la voiture non loin d'un pub minuscule et miteux, coincé entre une librairie et une boutique de disques, un panneau en bois défraîchi, c'est écrit : « eL norduahC ruevaB » fichue dyslexie. Si Harry ne serait pas stationné, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué. D'ailleurs, personne d'autre n'y fait attention, c'est comme si Harry et moi on était les seuls à le voir.

— C'est là, dit Harry. Le Chaudron Baveur. Un endroit célèbre.

Lorsque l'homme de trente ans me fait entré à l'intérieur, je suis surpris qu'un endroit célèbre paraisse aussi sombre et misérable.

De vieilles femmes sont assises dans un coin et elles boivent de petits verres de xérès. L'une d'elles fume une longue pipe. Un petit homme en chapeau haut de forme parle à un homme chauve dont la tête ressemble à une noix scintillante. Lorsque Harry et moi entrons, la rumeur des conversations s'interrompt. Tout le monde semble connaître Harry; on lui adresse de toutes parts des signes de main et des sourires. À notre passage entre les tables, plusieurs personnes chuchotent et pointent à ma direction. Harry dit salut au barman qui lui hoche la tête. Un homme se lève de sa table et il nous bloque le passage. Très poliment, Harry dit :

— Voulez-vous vous tasser, s'il vous plait?

— Non, j'ai un message à dire au fils de Sally Jackson, dit-il.

Harry me prend mon poignet et me force de me mettre derrière lui. Je regarde autour de moi, tous les yeux sont rivés sur la scène. Je m'efforce de garder ma voix calme et je lui dis :

— Dis-moi ton message.

La main d'Harry serre mon poignet en signe me taire. L'homme se met à ricaner et il me dit :

— Très courageux de ta part de m'adresser la parole. Bien qui en soit ainsi. Surveille ton dos, parce qu'il se pourrait que tu te fasses casser la gueule.

L'homme se tasse et repart vers sa table. Harry m'entraîne hors du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y a que des poubelles et de mauvaises herbes. Je m'apprête à dire à Harry qu'on est dans un cul sac, mais l'homme âgé me fait signe de me taire. Harry compte les briques sur le mur, au-dessus des poubelles, puis il tapote trois fois à un endroit précis avec la pointe de son parapluie. La brique se met alors à trembloter et un petit trou apparaît en son milieu. Le trou s'élargir de plus en plus et se transforme bientôt en une arcade. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpente devant nous à perte de vue.

— Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Harry.

Ma stupéfaction le fait sourire. Nous franchissons l'arcade qui disparaît aussitôt sur notre passage pour ne laisser derrière nous que le mur de pierre.

Le soleil brille sur un étalage de chaudrons, devant un magasin. Une pancarte annonce : « snorduahC – setuot selliat – erviuc, niaté, tnegra – egalliuot euqitamotau – selèdom selbailp. » Encore une fois fichue dyslexie.

— Il va falloir-t'en acheter un, dit Harry, mais on va commencer par aller chercher ton argent.

J'aurais voulu avoir une demi-douzaine d'yeux supplémentaires, je regarde de tous les côtés, en essayant de tout voir à la fois : les magasins, les étals, les gens qui font leurs courses. Une petite femme rondelette regarde la vitrine d'un apothicaire en hochant la tête :

— Dix-sept Mornilles pour trente grammes de fois de dragon, c'est de la folie… marmonne-t-elle.

Un ululement s'élève d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indique : «Ua emuayoR ud uobiH – settoluh, setteuohc seiarffe, sdnarg scud, setteuohc senopal. » Fichue dyslexie encore pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Nous passons devant une boutique où il expose des balais.

On vend de toutes dans les boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorcier, des télescopes, des foies de chauve-souris et des yeux d'anguille conservés dans des barils, des piles de grimoires, des plumes d'oie, des parchemins, des potions, des globes lunaires. (C'est vraiment cliché)

— Ha, voilà Gringotts, dit enfin Harry.

Nous nous trouvons devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui domine les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tient un…

— Hé oui, c'est un gobelin, dit Harry tandis que montons les marches de pierres blanches qui mène au portail.

Le gobelin a environ sept têtes de moins que moi. Il a le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins, lorsque nous pénétrons à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'incline sur notre passage. Nous nous retrouvons devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle sont gravés ces mots :

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir, mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, de sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut le tient, voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

— Il faut être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici, dit Harry.

Deux autres gobelins s'inclinent devant nous et nous entrons dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins sont assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivent dans des registres, pèsent des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinent des pierres précieuses à la loupe. Je regarde des portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il est inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvrent de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Harry et moi nous approchons du comptoir.

— Bonjour, dit Harry à un gobelin. On est venus prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre de M Jackson.

— Avez-vous la clé, monsieur? demande le gobelin en se levant la tête de son livre.

Je rencontre les yeux noirs nuit du gobelin et il dit :

— Laissé tomber, je n'aurais pas besoin de clé. Persée Jackson, fils de Poséidon. Nous attendons votre arrivée. Viens avec moi.

Le gobelin sort du comptoir et il s'incline devant moi comme une révérence.

— Attendez, comment vous savez mon nom et le nom de mon père? dis-je.

— Pas ici! Mon prince, murmure le gobelin.

Je regarde Harry avec inquiétude. Il hoche la tête. Je suis la drôle créature. Nous marchons dans des couloirs de marbre blanc. Le gobelin ouvre une porte, il nous fait signe d'entrer, Harry et moi nous entrons dans un bureau de style « directeur ». Assis dans le fauteuil, un autre gobelin nous regarde nous avancer vers lui. Le gobelin semble être plus vieux que les autres gobelins. Il nous fait signe de nous asseoir sur les chaises. Il me regarde de haut en bas, je commence à devenir nerveux. Puis il me dit :

— Quel honneur de vous rencontrer enfin, Persée Jackson, fils de Poséidon.

— Comment savez-vous mon nom et l'identité de mon père? dis-je inquiète.

— Nous, les gobelins, nous pouvons sentir votre odeur. Nous pouvons voir votre aura de puissance. Nous connaissons vos épreuves. Non seulement nous connaissons aussi vos titres, mon prince, dit-il.

— Mais je ne suis pas un prince, monsieur, dis-je.

— Oui, vous êtes prince, votre père gouverne les mers, il a proclamé votre mère la reine de toutes les femmes, dit-il. Mais pour être sûr de votre héritage.

Le vieux gobelin sort un parchemin et poignard argenté et incrusté de pierres précieuses et il les pose sur son bureau. Le vieux gobelin me dit :

— Ce parchemin est un révélateur ce que tu es. Il s'agit juste de prendre le couteau, de couper un peu sur ta paume droite et verser ton sang sur le parchemin. Tu as compris?

Je hoche la tête, je prends le couteau, je l'appuie sur ma paume droite et d'un geste vif… du sang jailli de ma blessure. Je passe ma main au-dessus du parchemin et je laisse trois gouttes de sang tomber sur le parchemin. Comme par magie, ma blessure se referme sans laisser de traces. Les trois gouttes de sang qui sont sur le parchemin disparaissent, laissent leurs places à un texte rouge sang :

 _ **Persée Jackson**_

 _ **Information**_

 _ **Date : 18 août 1993**_

 _ **Âge : 17 ans**_

 _ **Caractéristiques : cheveux noirs et yeux verts océan**_

 _ **Famille**_

 _ **Mère : Sally Amphitrite Blofis-Jackson**_

 _ **Père : Poséidon**_

 _ **Frères : Triton, plusieurs cyclopes et de monstres**_

 _ **Sœur : Rhodé et Beenthésicymé, Cymopolée.**_

 _ **Oncles : Zeus, Hadès, Chiron**_

 _ **Tantes : Héra, Déméter, Hestia**_

 _ **Cousin : Hermès, Héphaïstos, Arès, Dionysos, Apollon, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo**_

 _ **Cousine : Athéna, Artémis, Aphrodite, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace**_

Je regarde, le parchemin avec étonnement. Le vieux gobelin me dit :

— Eh bien! Cela peut confirmer, Smit! Amenez-les dans la chambre d'Olympe. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, messieurs.


	12. Fournitures

**Version corrigé**

Fournitures

Percy

Après, avoir sortir du bureau, nous suivons Smit dans le couloir et il nous amène dans le hall. Nous dirigions vers l'une des portes. Il nous tient la porte. Il nous a menés dans un étroit passage éclairé par des torches. Je suis surpris de ne pas voir de marbre. Le passage est en pente raide et une voie ferrée court en son milieu. Le gobelin siffle. Aussitôt, un wagonnet s'approche dans un bruit de ferraille et vient s'arrêter devant eux. Lorsque nous y grimpons tous les trois et le wagonnet nous emporte.

Tout d'abord, nous parcourons un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, tournant sans cesse, à droite, à gauche, sans que Smit ait besoin de manœuvrer le wagonnet qui semble connaître son chemin. Malgré le vent glacial, j'ouvre grand les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, je remarque un jet de flammes au bout d'une galerie et je me demande si c'est un dragon, mais le wagonnet a déjà bifurqué dans une autre direction. Nous enfonçons de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs et longent un lac souterrain bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites.

Plus qu'on s'enfonce dans les entrailles de Gringotts. La température devient de plus en plus glaciale tandis que le wagonnet continu la course en prenant des virages à angle droit.

Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrête devant une grande porte majestueuse, telle la porte de l'Olympe. Smit me tend un couteau et il me dit de me couper un peu la paume de la main et de l'appuyer sur la porte. Je fais la consigne, je coupe ma paume du sang jailli. J'appuie ma paume blessée sur la porte. La porte s'ouvre et aussitôt, un panache de fumée verte s'échappe. Lorsqu'il est dissipé, je découvre avec stupéfaction des monceaux d'or, d'argent, de bronze, d'armes, de Nectar et Ambroisie qui s'entassent dans une chambre forte.

— Celles en or sont des Gallions, m'explique Harry. En argent, ce sont les Mornilles. Et ceux-là en bronze, ce sont des Noises. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallions d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans un Mornille. C'est facile à retenir. Avec ça, tu auras de quoi couvrir tes frais pendant l'année scolaire. On va laisser dans le coffre.

Nous remplions l'argent de Sorcier dans une bourse, d'une autre de drachmes, une bouteille de Nectar et un sac d'Ambroisie.

Après une nouvelle course endiablée dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, nous nous retrouvons au-dehors, sous un soleil éclatant qui nous fait cligner des yeux.

— Commençons par ton uniforme, dit Harry. C'est là-bas.

Il me montre un magasin dont l'enseigne indique : « emadaM erupiuG, retrop-à-têrp ruop segam te sreicros ».

— Qu'est-ce qui est écrit? demandé-je.

— Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, dit Harry.

Nous entrons dans la boutique. Madame Guipure est une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

— Bonjour! Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs?

— Ce garçon a besoin d'un uniforme pour Poudlard 5e année, dit Harry en me tapant dans le dos.

— Bien sûr, aller là-bas, jeune homme, dit-elle en pointant un petit tabouret.

Madame Guipure m'installe sur le tabouret. Elle me fait passer des robes de sorcier et donc elle entreprendre d'épingler l'ourlet pour les mettre à la bonne longueur. Sérieux, il faut vraiment que je mette des robes, ils sont vraiment clichés. Ils ne connaissent pas les vêtements comme les jeans et les T-shirts ou autres vêtements que j'ai l'habitude de porter.

XXX

Après 20 minutes, Harry et moi nous sortons de la boutique. Nous nous arrêtons dans une autre boutique pour acheter du parchemin et des plumes d'oie. Je suis ravi de découvrir qu'on peut acheter de l'encre qui change de couleur en écrivant. Nous entrons dans une librairie qui s'appelle Fleury et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaires. Sur les étagères s'entassent jusqu'au plafond des livres gros comme des pavés, reliés en cuir, d'autres pas plus gros qu'un timbre-poste et recouverts de soie, des livres remplis de symboles étranges et quelques autres encore dont les pages sont blanches. Voilà un royaume pour les enfants d'Athéna (à cette pensée, je pense à Annabeth.).

Un homme d'une soixantaine années, marche vers nous. Avant que l'un d'entre nous parle, le vieil homme dit :

— Êtes-vous Persée Jackson?

— Oui… mais comment savez-vous mon nom? dis-je.

— Un homme qui vous ressemble est venu dans la boutique et il m'a donné une commande de livres traduits en grec ancien, dit le vieillard en me donnant une pile de livres et il poursuit :

— Et ils sont déjà payés.

J'achète un chaudron en étain, je fais l'acquisition d'un télescope pliable et d'une jolie balance pour peser les ingrédients entrent dans la composition des potions. Puis nous faisons un tour dans la boutique de l'apothicaire qui me fascine en dépit de l'odeur pestilentielle qui règne, un mélange d'œufs pourris et de choux avariés. Des tonneaux contenant des substances gluantes s'alignent sur le sol. Disposés sur des étagères, on voit des bocaux remplis d'herbes, de racines séchées et de poudres brillantes. Des plumes d'oiseau, des crochets de serpents, des serres de rapaces pendent au plafond. Pendant que Harry demande à l'apothicaire les ingrédients de base nécessaires à la fabrication de potion, j'examine des cornes argentées de licornes à vingt et un Gallions la pièce et de minuscules yeux de scarabées d'un noir brillant (cinq Noises, la poignée).

Nous continuons nos emplettes dans les boutiques qui s'alignent le long de la rue et bientôt, il ne reste plus que la baguette magique à acheter.

— Je vais t'acheter un animal. À Poudlard, tu peux amener un crapaud, un chat, une chouette ou un rat.

— Je crois que je vais prendre un chat ou un crapaud, dis-je en pensant que si j'entre dans une boutique de hiboux, ils vont tous m'attaquer.

XXX

Vingt minutes plus tard, je sors avec une cage en roseaux un chat au pelage noir et aux yeux mordorés.

Nous marchons vers la dernière boutique dans laquelle nous pénétrons est étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquent (que j'ai réussi à déchiffrer) : « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. » Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois est exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

À notre entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur est minuscule. Une unique chaise de bois mince est réservée aux clients et Harry s'y assoit en attendant. J'éprouve une étrange sensation, comme si je viens d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Je renonce à poser toutes les questions qui me viennent à mon esprit et je me contente d'observer les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassent presque jusqu'au plafond. Je sens un frisson dans leur nuque. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblent receler une magie secrète.

— Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Je sursaute, je mets ma main dans la poche où Turbulence est. La chaise sur laquelle Harry est assis craque bruyamment et il se lève d'un bond de la chaise.

Un vieil homme se tient devant nous. Ses grands yeux pâles brillent comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

— Bonjour, dis-je mal à l'aise.

— Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dis l'homme. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt. Persée Jackson. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, votre mère, Sally Jackson avait une baguette de 28,7 centimètres, souple et rapide, d'un bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements.

Et puis, M. Ollivander s'approche de moi. Les yeux argentés du vieil homme ont quelque chose d'angoissant. Il est si près de moi qu'à présent que nos nez se touchent presque. Je distingue mon reflet dans les yeux couleur de brume du vieil homme. Nous restons silencieux et puis à mon grand soulagement, il se tourne vers Harry.

— Harry, Harry Potter! Quel plaisir de vous revoir… c'est du bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple, n'est pas?

— En effet, dit Harry.

— Une puissante baguette magique. Bien, revenons à M. Jackson, dit le vieillard. Voyons un peu…

Il sort de sa poche un ruban avec des marques en argent.

— De quelles mains tenez-vous la baguette? demande-t-il.

— Euh… je suis droitier, dis-je.

— En juger par les callosités de vos mains, vous êtes à la fois droitier et gaucher, me dit-il en regardant mes mains cicatrisées par les années d'entrainement à l'épée.

— Je suis à l'origine droitier, mais il y a quelques années, je me suis blessé au bras droit, dis-je.

— Tenez votre bras. Voilà, dit-il.

M Ollivander me mesure, il mesure mon bras, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts. Puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de mon épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à mon aisselle et enfin, il prend mon tour de tête.

— Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, M. Jackson. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Le vieil homme va prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères tandis que le mètre de ruban continu tout seul de prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires – l'écartement des narines, notamment.

— Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme, et le mètre ruban tombe en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, M. Jackson. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-le et agitez-le un peu.

Je prends la baguette et je fais tournoyer légèrement en me sentant parfaitement idiot. Mais M. Ollivander me l'arrache presque aussitôt de ma main et m'en fait essayer un autre.

— Pour vous, M. Jackson. Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible. Allez-y, essayez.

Je l'essaye, mais à peine que je lève la baguette qu'aussitôt M. Ollivander l'enlève également de ma main. J'essaye d'autres encore. Je ne comprends pas ce que veut M. Ollivander. Bientôt, il y a un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur la chaise en bois mince, mais aucune ne me convient.

— Un client difficile, commente M. Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison très ancienne. C'est l'une des premières baguettes que mes ancêtres ont commencées qui ont fabriqué, bois d'olivier et un cœur d'algue.

Je prends la baguette et sens aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans mes doigts. Je la lève au-dessus de ma tête, puis je l'abaisse en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillie de l'extrémité de la baguette, en projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes.

— Bravo! s'écrie M. Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien.

Il prend la baguette et la remet dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppe dans du papier kraft. Il me remet la boîte quand il m'attrape le poignet et il me dit :

— Tu ne trouves pas étrange que la seule baguette qui vous convient soit celle que sa combinaison est très ancienne.

Je secoue la tête. Puis le vieillard il me lâche mon poignet. Je paye les sept Gallions qui me coûtent la baguette et le vieil homme nous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte de sa boutique.


	13. Poudlard

**Version corrigée**

Poudlard

Percy

La semaine a passé trop rapidement à mon goût. Samedi matin, je vais à Poudlard. Harry trouve que le samedi est un bon moment pour connaître ses repères dans une école qui est un château. J'ai lu tous mes livres (ce qui est inhabituel pour moi de lire.) Harry m'a raconté l'histoire de Poudlard, je sais qu'il y a quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. J'ai prénommé mon chat, Trident. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ai appelé de même. Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien. Trident aime se faufiler partout dans la maison. La veille du départ de Poudlard, je remplis mon coffre bleu de mes vêtements et de mes fournitures. À tous les soirs, je IM Annabeth. Et après, je me couche dans mon lit en priant de ne pas avoir de cauchemars. Devinez quoi! Ma prière a été exaucée! Pour la première fois, je ne me réveille pas au bout milieu de la nuit en sueur et tremblant.

XXX

Je me réveille quand James crie dans mon oreille qu'il y a des crêpes pour le déjeuner et que si je ne me lève pas, lui, Lily et Al vont les manger. Je descends à la salle à manger. Comme d'habitude, la famille est déjà installée pour le petit-déjeuner. Je m'assois à côté d'Al et je commence à manger mes crêpes.

XXX

Après, Ginny et les enfants disent au revoir. D'un coup de baguette, mes affaires disparaissent et Harry me prend par mon bras. Nous téléportons devant un portail en fer forgé, flanqué de colonnes de pierre surmontées de sangliers ailés **(N/A LOL! Ça rime! XD)** Un peu plus haut, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelle de toutes ses fenêtres « Annabeth aurait aimé voir ce château, fille sage, tu me manques tellement. » Je pense. Nous marchons jusqu'au grand château.

Nous montons une volée de marches en pierre et nous pressons devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Harry lève son poing et frappe trois fois à la porte du château. Les portes s'ouvrent sur une femme aux cheveux gris, ses cheveux tirés en un chignon serré, le visage sévère. Elle porte une robe de sorcière vert émeraude. Harry lui sourire gentiment et il lui dit :

— Bonjour Professeur McGonagall.

— M. Potter, dit-elle. Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, M. Potter, et j'ai entendu dire que tu es devenu Aurore en chef.

— Oui, Professeur McGonagall, dit Harry en souriant.

— M. Jackson, je suis ravi de vous connaître, me dit-elle. Sachiez que je connaissais votre mère et j'ai même été son Professeur.

— Euh… Moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Madame, dis-je perdu et hésitant.

Je me tourne vers Harry et il me dit :

— Bon, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Je te souhaite une bonne réussite et de rester loin des ennuis. Et je t'écrirai le plus souvent. Bye.

— Euh… merci de m'avoir logé et bye, dis-je.

Harry part en me laissant tout seul avec la femme. Nous entrons dans le château. Le hall d'entrée du château est si grand et le plafond si haut que mon appartement aurait pu y tenir tout entier. Des torches enflammées sont fixées au mur de pierre et un somptueux escalier de marbre permet de monter dans les étages. Mme McGonagall se présente comme la directrice de l'école et elle dit toutes les règles de l'école. Nous franchissons une double porte qui ouvre sur une grande salle.

L'endroit est étrange et magnifique, autour desquelles les autres étudiants sont déjà assis. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs ont pris place autour d'une autre table. Des milliers de chandelles suspendus dans les airs. Je lève les yeux vers un plafond d'un bleu ciel avec quelques petits nuages comme pour refléter la température de dehors. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il existe un plafond. On a plutôt l'impression que la salle est à ciel ouvert.

Des jeunes de 11 à 17 ans me regardent curieusement ou hostilement. Des murmures fusent à mon passage. Je suis la directrice, je monte les marches, mais je trébuche sur l'une des marches et je tombe sur le sol. Tout le monde éclate de rit. Les joues en feu, je me relève et je continue mon ascension. (Super, à ma première arrivée ici, je suis arrivé à me ridiculiser devant tout le monde.) La femme me fait signe de m'asseoir sur un tabouret à quatre pattes. Je m'assois, la directrice tourne vers l'assemblée des élèves et elle dite d'une voix forte :

— Chers élèves, comme prévu, il y a un nouvel élève. M. Persée Jackson, va passer sa cinquième année et j'espère qu'il sera bien accueilli. Bon, procédons à son tri.

Un homme d'un début de trentaines d'années au visage rond et joufflu tient dans sa main droite un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau est râpé, sale et rapiécé. En deux mots : très vieux. L'homme le met sur ma tête. Au début, rien ne se passe. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur moi.

— Il y a longtemps que j'ai trié l'une de votre espèce, Persée, dit une voix dans mon oreille.

Et je sursaute violemment et j'arrache le chapeau. Et je ne dis à personne de particulier :

— Il parle?!

— Oui, M. Jackson, mais il ne vous parle que par télépathie, dit la directrice. Donc je vous conseille que vous remettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête pour qu'il puisse vous trier.

Je regarde la directrice comme si deux têtes lui avaient poussé.

— C'est complètement fou, je crois que je vais devenir fou avant demain, dis-je en marmonnant et je remets le chapeau sur ma tête.

— Je crains que non, jeune héros. Je suis le Choixpeaux, je suis le chapeau de tri des jeunes que part leur personnalité. Mmmm! C'est intéressant ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Même très intéressant. Ton erreur fatale est la loyauté, tu es prête à sacrifier ta propre vie ou la planète pour sauver tes amis. Je vois que tu as des qualités intellectuelles.

— Ah! Vraiment, êtes-vous sûr? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai regardé mon bulletin mes notes n'étaient pas très bonnes, dis-je.

— Oui, très sûr. Ça ne veut pas dire que tes notes au niveau scolaire signifient le niveau potentiel de l'intelligence, mon prince, dit le Choixpeau. Mais dans la vraie vie, c'est là où le niveau potentiel de l'intelligence se démontre dans chaque personne. Je vois tant de sagesse dans ta tête. Peut-être tu ne rends pas compte, mais tu analyses toutes les situations de façon très rapide et tu crées des stratégies. Je vois que tu es très rusée, également. Oh! Je vois que tu es extrêmement très courageux. Je crois savoir où te mettre… GRYFFONDOR!

L'homme au visage joufflu m'enlève le chapeau et il me fait signe à l'une des tables du milieu. Quelques applaudissements de respect sont dirigés vers moi. Je m'assois à la table désigner, quelques personnes s'éloignent discrètement de moi. J'entends à peine ce que la directrice dit.

XXX

Après son discours, pratiquement tous les jeunes sortent des quatre tables pour aller faire leurs devoirs ou autres choses. L'homme au visage joufflu s'avance vers moi, il me présente sa main et il me dit :

— Bonjour M. Jackson, je me présente Professeur Londubat. Je suis ton directeur de maison et ton professeur de botanique.

— Ravi de vous rencontrer, M. Londubat, dis-je en prenant sa main.

— Professeur Londubat, M. Jackson, dit-il.

— Pardonnez-moi M… Professeur Londubat. Chez moi, en Amérique, nous appelons les professeurs, Monsieur ou Madame, dis-je d'une voix légère.

— Ce n'est pas grave, bon, allons visiter cette école, dit-il.

Pendant toute matinée, Professeur Londubat me fait visiter les salles des classes, la salle commune, le terrain de Quidditch et le lac noir. Les murs de l'escalier de marbre sont richement décorés de tables de peinture. Quand nous montons les marches, du coin de l'œil, je crois avoir vu un mouvement. Je tourne la tête et je crois que je fais une attaque d'hallucination, parce que les peintures bougent. Après nous, allons dîner.

XXX

Après dîner, je sors du château. Je marche vers le lac noir. Arriver au bord du lac, je repère un gros rocher. Je marche vers lui. Je m'assois sur le rocher près du lac, j'enlève mes Adidas bleus, mes chaussettes et je roule mes pantalons. Je mets mes pieds dans l'eau. J'entends des pas qui se dirigent vers moi et je tourne la tête.

C'est un groupe de quatre d'enfants âgés de douze ans. Le premier du groupe est un garçon aux cheveux châtain, les yeux bleus et la peau bronzée. Il porte un jean bleu et un T-shirt vert. Le deuxième est à la droite du garçon est une fille à la chevelure rousse comme du feu avec des mèches bleues, blanches et vertes. Les yeux kaléidoscopes et la peau pâle. Elle porte une veste en cuir noir et un jean noir troué. Le troisième est à la gauche du premier est un garçon aux cheveux blond sable, les yeux verts forêt, la peau bronzée et il a les oreilles pointues comme les elfes des _Seigneurs des Anneaux_. Il porte une chemise noire et un pantalon noir. Et le quatrième est plus reculé du groupe est une fille à la chevelure blonde d'argent, les yeux gris d'argent et la peau claire, elle a de longues ailes transparentes comme des libellules sur son dos. Elle porte un simple T-shirt blanc avec l'écriture noire « Non-Problème » et un jean blanc. Les quatre me regardent curieusement. Et le premier me dit :

— Salut! Pouvons-nous rester?

— Bien sûr, dis-je.

Les quatre jeunes s'installent près de moi et le premier me dit :

— Par la manière, je m'appelle Teddy Lupin, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ted.

— Moi je m'appelle Cassandra Mousseau, dit la fille aux cheveux multicolores. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Cass.

— Moi c'est William Émeraude, dit le garçon blond aux oreilles d'elfe. Mais je préfère Will.

— Et moi, c'est Susan Reed, dit la fille aux ailes de fée. Mais je préfère Sus.

— Moi je m'appelle Percy Jackson, dis-je. Et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

— Alors, tu es vraiment le fils de la Mangemort Sally Jackson, dit timidement Susan.

Je soupire de colère et je retourne mon attention au lac. Alors que Teddy gronde Susan et il lui dit :

— Sus! Était-il nécessaire de lui rappeler?! Toutes mes excuses du manque de tact de Sus.

Je ne lui réponds pas et Teddy le prend pour un continu :

— Alors quel âge as-tu?

— J'ai 17 ans, dis-je. En juger de votre grandeur vous n'êtes pas plus de 12 ans. Est-ce que je me trompe?

— Non, dit William. Bonne déduction.

— De quelle maison êtes-vous? dis-je.

— Moi, je suis à Gryffondor, dit Teddy. Et je suis un métaphore.

— Moi, je suis à Serdaigle, dit Susan. Et je suis une fée.

— Moi, je suis à Poufsouffle, dit Cassandra. Et je suis une élémentaire.

— Moi, je suis à Serpentard, dit William. Et je suis elfe.

— Bien, moi je suis maintenant à Gryffondor, dis-je. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire le métaphore, la fée, l'élémentaire et l'elfe?

— Oh! Un métaphore est une personne qui peut prendre l'apparence de plusieurs personnes. Je crois que tu sais une fée et un elfe. Un élémentaire est une personne qui peut contrôler les quatre éléments : l'air, l'eau, le feu et la terre, dit la jeune fée.

Je parle de ma vie en général, jusqu'à la question que je ne veux pas entendre.

— Es-tu un métis?


	14. Attaque de l'Hydre

**Version corrigée**

 **Salut, j'ai oublié de préciser que les chapitres 11 et 12 ont été copiés et coller du livre Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.**

 **Pour être clairs, entre Percy et Teddy, ils ne sont pas nés dans les mêmes années. Nous savons que Teddy est né en 1998, alors que Percy est plus confus, mais on s'est que dans** _ **le dernier**_ **olympien, l'histoire se passe en 2009 et que Percy à maintenant 16 ans. Donc il est né en 1993.**

 **Aussi, mon histoire se passe en 2010.**

 **Je déclare que les personnages de PJO et HP ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Attaque de l'Hydre

Percy

— Es-tu un métis? me demande Williams.

— Quoi? dis-je confus et méfiant.

— Es-tu un métis? me répète-t-il.

— Non, mais je suis un hydrokinésie, dis-je en mentant. Pourquoi cette question?

— Bien, j'ai lu dans le journal que tu as des pouvoirs d'un triton et que ton père serait un triton, dit Williams.

— À d'accord, dis-je.

— Désolé, il pose toujours la question à tout le monde. Et comme Hagrid, il est un demi-géant, dit Teddy. Mais moi, mon père était un loup-garou et ma mère une métaphore. Par contre, j'ai hérité le métaphore de ma mère, mais je n'ai pas hérité le loup-garou de mon père. Mais j'ai quand même hérité quelques petites choses de lui. Comme j'ai les oreilles plus développées comme un chien. J'ai le nez plus développé comme chien. Je vois mieux dans le noir et je deviens maussade à la pleine lune.

Je le regarde tout à fait confus et Teddy me réexplique.

XXX

L'après-midi passe rapidement, je suis les quatre jeunes à la grande salle. Je m'assois à côté d'eux. Les assiettes or sont vides, je constate que je meure de faim. Sans surprise, les plats se remplissent de nourritures. Je ne réagis pas comme sur l'heure du midi.

 _Retour en arrière_

 _Professeur Londubat et moi nous marchons à la grande salle, je m'assois à la table qui m'a été assignée, je regarde les assiettes or vides, je me demande si le service est comme au camp des Sang-mêlé. Sur cette pensée, les plats vides se remplissent de nourritures tous seuls, je pousse un petit cri de surprise. Toutes les conversations se taisent et tous les yeux sont braqués sur moi. Je rougis de gêne et je balbutie des excuses. Et ils retournent à leurs conversations._

 _Retour en arrière_

Je prends de la nourriture, je mets dans mon assiette et je commence à manger. Je sens qu'on me regarde, je lève les yeux de mon assiette. Je vois que tout le monde se vire dans leur assiette ou reprendre leur conversation avec leurs amis. Je soupire tristement, je regarde autour de moi et je vois que certaines personnes se chuchotent dans l'oreille de leurs amis tout en me pointant du doigt.

XXX

Après avoir fini de souper, je marche jusqu'à la salle commune avec un groupe de jeune de 15 ans. Nous montons les milliards de marches et finalement arrivés devant un tableau de peinture d'une grosse dame en robe satin rose. Et elle dit :

— Mot de passe.

— Aurum et argentum, dit l'un des jeunes.

— Or et argent, dis-je en marmonnant.

— Quoi? As-tu dit quelque chose? me dit un autre jeune.

— Non, dis-je.

Le tableau pivote aussitôt, laissant voir un trou rond découper dans le mur.

Nous nous engouffrons un par un et nous retrouvons dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une salle ronde, confortable et accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux. Le souffle court, je suis sûr que Annabeth aimerait. À cette pensée me rend un peu triste. Les garçons de 15 ans me montrent le dortoir des garçons où je serais logé pour l'année. Je vois mon coffre au pied d'un lit. Je l'ouvre et je commence à mettre mes vêtements dans les armoires et les tiroirs. Après, je vais à la salle de bain.

Tout seul, j'ouvre le robinet de ma douche et d'un geste de ma main, l'eau devient une brume. Je sors de ma poche de pantalon une lampe de poche. Je l'allume, mais aucune lumière n'apparaît pas. Étrange? Il me semble que j'ai changé ma pile hier soir. Mais je n'ai pas à me questionner davantage, qu'un arc-en-ciel apparait et une voix féminine me dit :

— _Un appel entrant, veuillez s'il vous plait jeter une drachme._

Je sors une drachme et je la lance dans l'arc-en-ciel. Aussitôt disparu, l'arc-en-ciel se met à scintiller et il me montre le visage de Annabeth. Toujours aussi belle, les cheveux blonds bouclés comme Cendrillon et ses yeux gris orageux. Elle me regarde amoureusement et elle me dit :

— Salut.

— Salut, dis-je.

— Pis comment est l'école? me dit-elle.

— Bien, l'architecture du château est merveilleuse. Il est triste que tu ne sois pas là, dis-je.

— Décrit moi là! me dit-elle tout excité.

Je décris le château le mieux que j'ai pu. Pendue à mes lèvres, elle m'écoute attentivement. Et j'ai fini ma description, ma petite amie soupire d'envie et nous discutons d'autres choses comme la vie du camp et autres potins. Et nous disons au revoir. Je sors de la salle de bain, je vais à mon lit et je m'assois dessus.

Je regarde les garçons, ils sont cinq garçons de 15 ans, le premier garçon est un Afro-Américain, les yeux mordorés et il est grand. Le deuxième garçon a les cheveux bruns bouclés, la peau pâle et les yeux verts. Le troisième garçon est un Hispanique, les yeux bruns noisette. Le quatrième garçon a les cheveux blond doré, les yeux bleus et la peau bronzée. Et le cinquième est un garçon asiatique, il y a les yeux brun foncé et il est petit. Le premier garçon s'approche de moi et il me dit :

— Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas présenté. Je m'appelle Johnny Thomas.

— Moi, c'est Victor Van donne, dit le deuxième.

— Moi, c'est Samuel Gomez, dit le troisième.

— Josh Finnigan, dit le quatrième.

— Moi, c'est Feng Storm, dit le cinquième.

— Ravi de vous rencontrer, je crois que vous savez mon nom, dis-je.

As-tu des problèmes de vessie ou digestifs? me demande Josh. Parce que tu as passé environ 20 minutes à la salle de bain.

— Euh… pas vraiment, dis-je avec hésitation.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais alors? dit Fang.

— Je me lavais dans la douce, dis-je en mentant.

— Avec tes vêtements, sans une seule serviette et sans un seul produit nettoyant pour le corps et les cheveux, dit Victor en levant le sourcil.

— Euh… dis-je en rougissant.

Ils rient de mon expression. Nous parlons de nos vies en général. Ils ont été impressionnés quand j'ai décrit d'une façon nostalgie New York.

XXX

Les jours qui suivent ont été les meilleurs. Les cours sont palpitantes, j'aime bien les cours de potions, de charme et défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne suis pas fait attaquer par des monstres (que je doute que cela n'aille durer). C'est un changement plutôt agréable que j'aurais plutôt pensé. La vie d'étudiant sorcier est plutôt semblable que la vie d'étudiant mortel.

XXX

Ce matin, c'est le premier cours des créatures magiques. Ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est un demi-géant qui s'appelle Hagrid et enseignant cette matière.

XXX

Je me dirige vers une petite cabane circulaire. Déjà, un amasse des élèves qui entourent un homme. L'homme est à peu près deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large. Il est même tellement grand qu'on a peine à le croire. On aurait dit un sauvage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, quelques d'argents qui sont en mêlé dans cette chevelure sauvage, sa barbe qui cache presque entièrement son visage, ses mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle et ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir qui ont l'air de bébés dauphins. Le demi-géant prend les présences des élèves et après présente son cours :

— Bon, le sujet du cours du cours d'aujourd'hui est les Pégases. Qui peut me dire sur le Pégase?

Quelques mains se lèvent.

— Tient, essayons-nous avec M. Jackson.

Tous les élèves tournent la tête vers moi, je me sens rougir juste à la racine de mes cheveux.

— Euh… le Pégase est un cheval ailé, né de la liaison entre le sang de Méduse et de Poséidon. Il est le cheval ailé le plus rapide. Il a été dompté par Bellérophon, dis-je.

— 10 points pour Gryffondor! s'exclame le géant. Bon, comme M. Jackson disait…

CRACK!

Un énorme craquement coupe la parole du Professeur Hagrid. Au moment que le Professeur Hagrid se retourne vers le bruit, une énorme Hydre apparaît entre les arbres. Tout encore choqué, aucun ne fait un bruit. Tout doucement, je sors Turbulence de ma poche.

— Ne fais aucun bruit, dis-je en chuchotant. On va reculer tranquillement.

Personne ne fait aucun geste encore dans un état de choc. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé exactement, mais voilà, une élève dans le groupe se met à hurler. Les sept têtes de l'Hydre tournent vers le cri et ils ouvrent les bouches. Je crie :

— DISPERSEZ-VOUS!

Tout sortant de leur choc et ils se dispersent. Un jet d'acide est projeté de l'une des bouches de l'Hydre et retombe sur le sol. L'acide brûle complètement le gazon de la zone atteint. D'un coup de pouce, le bouchon de mon stylo s'envole aux dieux savent où. Et mon stylo se transforme à ma fidèle épée. L'éclat de mon épée attire le regard furieux de l'Hydre. Je mets à crier des informations à mes camardes qui n'ont pas fui. Ils sont mes cinq camarades de mon dortoir, une fille qui est à Gryffondor et le Professeur Hagrid.

— Ce monstre est une Hydre. On ne peut pas couper ses têtes sinon elles vont se multiplier. L'Hydre peut cracher de l'acide et la tête du milieu crache du feu.

— Alors comment va-t-on le terrasser?! s'écrit Josh désespérément.

— Le seul moyen pour l'abattre est de lui couper la tête et de lui brûler le bout du cou, dis-je. Je coupe les têtes et vous brûlez les bouts des cous. Et il faut faire vite.

Sûr ce, je bondis sans hésitation sur l'Hydre et je l'attaque. Rapidement et agilement, je pourfendre les sept têtes du monstre. J'esquive à chaque jais d'acide ou de flamme. Dès que je réussis à couper une tête, une colonne de flamme percute le cou mutilé. Après une dizaine de minutes, je m'apprête de coupé la dernière tête. Sans le voir venir, la queue de l'Hydre me frappe de plein fouet sur ma poitrine. Je suis projeté près de la forêt, je tombe sur le dos, mon dos prend contact sur une roche. Je gémir de douleur, je sens des larmes de douleur qui glissent sur mes joues. Étourdi, désorienté et en douleur, le monstre en profite de mon moment de faiblesse. De sa dernière tête, la bouche grande ouverte, je vois des dents pointues, je me bâillonne à l'odeur de l'haleine acide du monstre. Au moment que le monstre s'apprête à donner le coup fatal, une lumière rouge surgit de nulle part et percute la dernière tête du monstre. Sur le moment de stupéfaction, je bondis sur le monstre et dans un seul coup d'épée, la tête de l'Hydre tombe. Au moment que le cou mutilé est brûlé, le corps de l'Hydre explose en poussière d'or. Un silence s'installe, seules nos respirations haletantes le brisent. Et la voix sévère de la directrice retente :

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?!

Oh! Merde! Me suis-je dit.


	15. Cicatrices

**Version corrigée**

Cicatrices

Percy

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?!

Oh! Merde!

Nous nous retournons vers la voix. Le Professeur McGonagall est campé devant nous, baguette à la main, elle est prête à défendre ses élèves de tous les dangers. Derrière elle, le Professeur Londubat arrive. Incapables de parler mes cinq camarades du dortoir, la fille de Gryffondor et le Professeur Hagrid se tournent vers moi. Je prends une grande respiration et je lui dis :

— Une Hydre a décidé de faire une visite surprise dans la classe.

— Une… Hydre? Comment… avez-vous? Avec… une épée, balbutie le Professeur McGonagall le doigt pointé sur l'épée.

— Facile, tu lui coupes la tête et après tu brûles le cou mutiler, dis-je comme si c'était évident

— Professeur Londubat et Professeur Hagrid amené ces jeunes à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plait. Je ne sais pas si cette étrange poussière d'or pourrait être toxique. Après je voudrais avoir un mot avec M. Jackson, dit la directrice.

— Mme McGonagall, ce n'est pas toxique, dis-je.

Elle me regarde sévère et elle me dit :

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, M. Jackson? Tu n'as pas dans la position de l'autorité.

Je garde le silence, trop furieux pour répliquer. La directrice fait signe aux deux professeurs qui hochent la tête et elle part. Les professeurs nous font signe de les suivre. Je retrouve mon bouchon et je le ramasse. Je le mets sur la pointe de mon épée qu'au contact, il se transforme à un stylo tout à fait inoffensif. Nous prenons nos sacs à dos et nous les suivons docilement. Johnny me murmure :

— Hé, où as-tu appris à combattre avec une épée?

— Je vais à un camp d'été qui entraine des jeunes comme moi, dis-je vaguement.

— Cool, sais-tu à qui tu me fais penser? À Hercule, dit Feng.

— Ouais, c'était tellement à la fois terrifiant et excitant, dit Josh.

— Euh… merci, dis-je timidement.

— Non, merci à toi, dit Victor.

— As-tu une petite amie? dit une voix féminine.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui est resté dans le combat. Je l'examine, elle a les cheveux noirs, longs et vagues. La peau basanée comme style des jeunes filles espagnoles et les yeux bleu saphir. Je peux dire qu'elle est une fille magnifique, mais moins belle qu'Annabeth.

— Oui et elle s'appelle Annabeth, dis-je.

— Dommage, par la manière, je m'appelle Jade Aguila, dit-elle avec une voix déçu.

Nous arrivons devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Le Professeur Hagrid parle au Professeur Londubat du combat de l'Hydre. Ils nous font passer devant et nous entrons dans la pièce qui est un blanc stérile. Une femme aux traits sévère et stricte. Elle s'avance vers nous et elle nous dit :

— Je vous attendais, Mme McGonagall m'a dit ce qui s'est passé. Changez vos robes pour les robes d'examen et je vais vous examiner.

En nous pointant les cabines de changement, je ne bouge pas, alors que les autres y vont d'un pas traînant en grommellent. Je regarde l'infirmière en chef en attendant qu'elle dise « Poisson d'avril! » Et finalement, je me dirige lentement vers une des cabines. J'enlève ma robe de sorcier, mon jean et mon T-shirt et je les fourre dans mon sac à dos. Et je mets une robe de sorcier qui me fait penser aux robes qu'on met dans les hôpitaux.

Je sors de la cabine et je rejoins les autres. La soignante nous donne à chacun de nous un verre rempli d'une substance verte fumante et inconnue. Mes six camarades burent leur verre avec une grimace. Prudemment, je renifle la boisson, une odeur de moufette me chatouille dans mes narines, je fronce mon nez. Je porte le verre à mes lèves et je le bois d'un trait. Le goût pareil que l'odeur. Je grimace au goût de moufette. L'infirmière nous prend les verres dans nos mains. Elle nous indique une salle. La petite pièce ressemble à une petite salle d'attente très confortable, il y a une dizaine de fauteuils très moelleux. Et elle nous dit :

— On va attendre que la potion fasse effet et dès que vous attendez votre nom, vous venez me rejoindre.

Elle sort de la pièce en nous laissant seules. Nous asseyons sur les fauteuils en attendant que notre tour arrive. Nous parlons tranquillement.

XXX

Après 15 minutes plus tard, l'infirmière revient, elle sort de sa poche de son tablier un parchemin et elle dit :

— Jade Aguila.

Jade sort de la pièce avec l'infirmière. Quinze minutes plus tard, l'infirmière revient et elle dit :

— Josh Finnigan.

Celui-ci se lève du fauteuil et sort avec la soignante et nous attendons. Après elle revient :

— Samuel Gomez.

XXX

J'ai dû commencer à somnoler, parce que Johnny me secoue mon épaule. Je le regarde un peu perdu. Quelqu'un tousse discrètement et la voix de l'infirmière me dit d'impatience :

— Persée Jackson.

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et je suis l'infirmière hors de la salle. Elle me fait signe m'assois sur le lit. Je fais ce qu'elle me demande, je m'assois et j'attends ses directives. Elle lit un dossier (que je crois qu'il est le mien) et elle le dépose sur le chevet qui est à côté du lit. Elle me dit, tout en m'examinant mes yeux :

— As-tu eu des étourdissements des dernières heures?

— Non, madame, dis-je.

— De la fièvre, dit-elle en mettant le dos de sa main sur mon front.

— Non, madame, répété-je.

— Enlève le haut de ta robe pour que je puisse d'examiner la poitrine, dit-elle. Ce que j'ai entendu dire que tu étais très proche du monstre et que tu étais fait frapper par le monstre.

— Que… quoi? dis-je.

— Tu as bien compris, dit-elle.

— Euh… non, je n'enlève pas mon haut, dis-je fermement en croissant mes bras.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle voie mes cicatrices et qu'elle commence à me poser des questions.

— Pardon, dit-elle sévèrement.

— J'ai dit que je n'enlève pas mon haut, répété-je d'une voix assez provocatrice.

Je la regarde obstinément. Elle me lance un regard le plus sévère et elle me dit :

— Je sais que tu as des cicatrices, donc tu enlèves ton haut ou sinon je le fais par la force.

Je jure en grec ancien dans mon souffle et je fais ce qu'elle me demande. Dès que j'enlève le haut, toutes mes cicatrices se relèvent au grand jour. L'infirmière se pince les lèvres, mais la matrone ne dit rien, elle m'examine la poitrine. J'ai un malaise, mais je ne dis rien. Après elle examine mon dos, je frissonne légèrement quand ses doigts effleurent le dos. Enfin, elle me dit :

— Rhabille-toi et tu peux t'en aller. Et la directrice veut te voir.

Je remets le haut et je vais me changer dans la cabine. Après je marche dans les couloirs pour trouver le bureau. Ne sachant où est le bureau, je décide d'aller au prochain cours, je marche vers le cours d'histoire, quand le Professeur Londubat m'intercepte dans le couloir. Il me regarde et il me dit :

— M. Jackson, avez-vous oublié que vous devez parler à la directrice? me dit Professeur Londubat.

Je secoue la tête et je lui dis :

— Non, c'est juste que je ne trouve pas le bureau.

— Ah! D'accord, alors viens avec moi, je vais vous le montrer et vous donner le mot passe, me dit-il.

Je suis le professeur. Nous marchons en silence dans les couloirs. Les tableaux de peinture me regardent passer. Depuis que je suis dans cette école, je crois toujours que j'ai une attaque d'hallucination. Il est étrange de voir des images bougées. Nous arrêtons devant une gargouille d'extrême laideur en pierre et Professeur Londubat dit :

— J'adore les chats **(N/A : C'est la première phrase qui est venue en tête.)**

La gargouille s'anime soudain et fait un pas de côté. Derrière elle, le mur s'ouvre pour les laisser passer. Malgré ma confusion, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être émerveillé : derrière le mur s'élève un escalier en colimaçon qui tourne lentement sur lui-même comme un escalier mécanique. Le Professeur Londubat me fait signe d'avancer. Je m'avance sur les marches, le mur derrière moi se referme avec un bruit sourd, laissant le Professeur Londubat derrière. J'élève sans effort en cercles successifs qui m'emmène de plus en plus haut. Enfin, je suis légèrement étourdi, je vois apparaître une porte en chêne aux reflets chatoyants, avec un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon. Je frappe trois petits coups sur la porte et j'entends un « entre ». J'ouvre la porte et j'entre.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. De tous les bureaux de professeurs que j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter cette semaine, celui de la directrice est le plus intéressant. C'est une belle et grande pièce circulaire. Le mur du fond est rempli de tableaux d'hommes et de femmes dormants dans leur cadre. Il y a également un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres et derrière, sur une étagère, un chapeau pointu, usé et rapiécé : le Choixpeau magique.

Assise au bureau, la directrice lit des documents, sans lever les yeux, elle me fait signe de m'assoir. Je m'assois sur une chaise du devant du bureau. La directrice porte sa robe verte et elle porte des lunettes carrées. Ses cheveux gris sont retenus à un chignon serré. Dès qu'elle finit de lire, elle lève les yeux et elle me regarde sévèrement par-dessus de ses lunettes carrées. Nous nous regardons avant qu'elle me dise :

— Alors, comment trouvez-vous l'école? Je sais que vous n'avez jamais étudié la magie.

— Différent, dis-je. C'est plus différent que l'école des mortels.

— Étant donné que vous avez 17 ans. Je vous aurais mis en septième année. Mais étant donné votre tardive entrée dans ce monde. J'ai préféré de vous mettre en cinquième année, me dit-elle.

— Si c'est juste ça que vous avez me dire, dis-je en me levant.

— Non, reste assis, dit-elle d'une voix qui ne laisse pas de place à l'argumentation.

Je me rassois sur la chaise avec la confusion. La directrice prend une grande respiration et elle me dit :

— Je sais que vous êtes un demi-dieu.

— Que… quoi?! dis-je confus et nerveux. Com… Comment?

— Bien, c'est écrit dans votre dossier, ne vous inquiétez pas, seuls les professeurs savent, me dit-elle doucement.

— Est-ce que je peux leur faire confiance de ne pas répandre mon secret? dis-je d'une voix hésitante.

— Oui, M. Jackson, dit-elle me regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Vous savez que la confiance à un double de sens, dis-je.

— Je sais, M. Jackson, dit la femme âgée. Mais il faut que vous nous fassiez assez confiance.

— Comment? dis-je. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, madame. Vous savez qu'il faut mériter ma confiance et que je dois mériter la vôtre. Ça marche comme ça.

— Moi, je vous fais assez confiance et je fais confiance à mes professeurs, me dit-elle.

Je ne dis plus rien, je me mordille ma lèvre inférieure et je tourne la tête vers une fenêtre pour éviter son regard. Je sens que quelque chose cloche, j'ai le sentiment que la directrice ne me dit pas toute. Je sais que les professeurs vont me surveiller. Je souhaite qu'Annabeth soit avec moi, elle pourrait interpréter tous ces secrets. La femme me fait signe que la réunion est terminée. Je me lève de la chaise et je sors du bureau.

Plongé dans mes propres pensées, je me rends compte que je suis rendu en bas. Avec un soupire, je sors de l'ascenseur magique. Le trou est caché par l'affreuse gargouille.


	16. Agression

**Version corrigée**

 **Pour ceux qui aimeraient avoir les chapitres plus longs, je vais faire mon possible.**

 **Je déclare que les personnages de HP et PJO ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement** **.**

Agression

Percy

Après que je suis sorti du bureau de la directrice, je décide d'aller à la Grande Salle. Étant donné que la cloche est sur le point de sonner. J'entre à la Grande Salle quand la cloche sonne. Je m'assois à ma table, les autres élèves arrivent. Certains me jettent un regard mauvais. Je remplis mon assiette quand quelqu'un me bouscule dans mon assiette, je lève les yeux vers celui qui m'a bousculé. Il est un garçon de mon âge (qui est 17 ans), il a les yeux gris pâle avec un soupçon de malveillance, les cheveux bruns et la peau pâle. Il me sourit avec arrogance, il porte une cravate verte, j'en déduis qu'il est à Serpentard. Il me dit d'une voix traînante :

— Alors le petit nouveau, il paraît que tu joues à Hercule?

— Laisse-le tranquille, Jones! dit un garçon de Gryffondor du même âge que nous.

— De quoi tu mêles, Jamieson? dit Jones. En passant, je m'appelle Mark Jones et je vais dire un truc, on ne veut pas toi ici. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

Je me lève tout ma grandeur, je suis une tête de plus que lui et je lui dis calmement avec du venin déposé à chaque mot :

— Tu ne me fais pas peur. Ta petite menace, je n'en ai rien à faire. Fiche le camp. Tout de suite.

— Tu te fais des ennemis, Jackson. Un jour quelqu'un va s'occuper de ton cas, me dit Jones.

Et il part vers sa table. Tout le monde me regarde avec crainte et peur. Je me rassois à ma chaise et je commence à manger. Le garçon qui s'appelle Jamieson se lève, il me présente sa main et il me dit :

— Salut, je me présente Charles Jamieson.

— Ravi de te rencontrer, dis-je en lui prenant sa main.

— Donc, tu es un américain, me demande-t-il.

— Ouais, dis-je. Je viens de l'État de New York, New York.

— Né en Angleterre, province de Londres, dit Charles.

— Cool, dis-je.

Il revient à sa place et je retourne à mon repas. Et le reste de la journée se passe sans incident.

XXX

Les jours qui suivent deviennent une routine, je commence à prendre mes repères dans le château. Je commence à être capable d'utiliser ma baguette. Les soirs, je suis des cours de rattrapage (qui est en fait ma demande). Ce qui m'aide beaucoup. Peu après la tentative de menace de Jones, il a commencé par m'intimider par bousculade dans les couloirs, me faire des jambettes quand je marchais entre les tables à la bibliothèque ou à la Grande Salle. Il me lance des répliques haineuses. Mais je l'ignore, je fais comme s'il n'est pas là.

XXX

Je sors d'une détention en potion, parce que ça fait plusieurs fois que je suis en retard, donc, comme punition est de nettoyer les chaudrons sans fait de la magie. Ce qui ne me dérange pas, parce qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de laver la vaisselle au Camp des Sang-mêlé avec de la lave pour tuer 99,99 % de bactéries avec les Harpies ménagères.

Je monte les marches pour aller au hall et puis pour monter encore les milliers de marches. Je regarde ma montre qui indique minuit. Merde! Je dois finir un devoir en charme. Je suis à la dernière marche quand une main m'agrippe par le dos et me tire de toutes ces forces. Je tombe à la renverse, le derrière de ma tête percute la première marche du bas. Je vois des étoiles, je tente de me relever quand un coup pied me frappe durement sur le ventre. Le souffle coupé, je tente de reprendre ma respiration. Les coups pleuvent de tous les côtés, je tente de me protéger le mieux que peuvent contre mes agresseurs. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes que ç'a duré, mais c'est les minutes les plus longs que j'ai eus dans ma vie. Puis les coups ont cessé, la voix traînante de Jones me parvient à mes oreilles :

— Dernier avertissement, personne ne veut pas de toi ici. Je peux te faire ton année, un enfer. Est clair?

Je hoche la tête et j'entends ses pas s'éloigner de moi. Je me relève doucement, je suis tout étourdi, je prends comme appui le mur. Je me relève sur mes jambes tremblantes et je marche en titubant vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Tout mon corps me fait souffrir, je mords ma lève pour m'empêcher de gémir. Cela me prend une éternité, j'arrive devant le portrait et je marmonne le mot de passe. Celle-ci pivote pour me laisser entrer, j'entre dans la salle et je marche à mon dortoir. Ma tête me fait énormément souffrir, je marche vers la salle de bain. Mais avant arriver à destination, je m'effondre au milieu du dortoir avec un bruit sourd. Je ferme mes yeux et je gémis doucement. Une voix en sommeil de Johnny se fait entendre dans l'obscurité :

— Percy? C'est toi? Est-ce que ça va?

Incapable de former des mots correctement, je marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles. Johnny allume sa lampe de chevet et se lève de son lit. Quand il me voit par terre, ses yeux s'agrandissent et il se précipite à mes côtés. Je dois être horrible à regarder. Johnny m'examine et va réveiller un des garçons du dortoir. J'entends des paroles incompréhensibles de Josh. J'entends des pas qui se précipitent vers la sortie du dortoir.

XXX

Environ deux ou trois minutes, j'entends d'autres pas qui s'approchent de moi et je sens une main me gifler doucement le visage. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux. Je ne me rappelle pas quand j'ai fermé les yeux et je gémis. Je vois tout flou, je vois le contour d'un visage, mais incapable de mettre un nom de celui-ci. J'entends qu'on me parle, mais incapable de mettre du sens des mots. Je referme mes yeux. Je suis vaguement conscience qu'on m'appelle et l'inconscience prend le relais.

XXX

 **OH! Je sens que certains lecteurs seront très heureux!**

Annabeth

Je me lève en piquet sur la chaise de mon bureau de travail dans la cabine six. J'ai dû m'endormir à peine quelques minutes. Mais mon rêve était troublant. J'avais rêvé que Percy se faisait agresser par quelqu'un dans les escaliers qu'il montait. Et je sais que c'est arriver pour de vrai… Attendez! Si c'est vraiment passer? Je dois absolument aller sauver Percy avant que ça soit trop tard. Je bondis sur mes pieds et je cours vers la Grande Maison. Je ne suis pas la seule qui a eu l'idée d'aller à la Grande Maison. Thalia, Grover, Nico et Clarisse parlent tous en même temps à Chiron. Notre mentor qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête et se met à parler fort :

— Tout le monde se calme! Un à la fois!

— C'est Percy! Il s'est fait agresser! dit Thalia.

— Comment peux-tu être sûr? dit Chiron.

— Parce que j'ai fait un rêve, dit-elle.

— Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule Thalia, moi aussi j'ai fait un rêve, dis-je. Est-ce que tu as rêvé que Percy se fait assaillir dans un escalier sombre.

— Moi, aussi! s'écrient les trois autres.

Thalia hoche la tête pour confirmer mes dires. Je tourne vers mon mentor et je lui dis :

— Nous devons y aller nous cinq là-bas. Ce n'est pas un hasard si nous avons eu le même rêve.

Le vieux centaure me regarde songeur et il me dit :

— Préparé vos sacs, demain matin vous partez à la première lueur du Soleil, près de l'arbre de Thalia et en avion.

— QUOI! s'écrie Nico.

— Tu calmes! Je ne crois pas que le seigneur du ciel ne serait pas oser exploser l'avion avec sa fille qui est dedans, dit calmement Chiron.

Je pars vers ma cabane en courant, j'entre comme un ouragan dans le bungalow. J'attrape mon sac de voyage et je fourre des vêtements, une dague, une bouteille de Nectar, un sac d'ambroisie, une bourse de drachmes, de l'argent mortel et mon épée en os de drakon.

La corne sonne, je sors de ma cabine et je vais rejoindre les autres au réfectoire. Je m'assois à la table six, je commande un plat traditionnel de la Virginie et j'attends que les autres déposent des offrants aux dieux. Je regarde à la table trois qui est vide. Quelqu'un me tapote mon épaule. Je lève les yeux vers mon frère Malcom qui me regarde inquiète. Je me lève de ma table, je m'approche du braisier, j'offre ma plus belle partie et je dis une prière au père du Percy et ma mère. Je retourne vers ma table et j'attends que les autres finissent.

Je prends mon frère Malcom à part et je lui dis :

— Malcom, tu vas prendre les rênes de la cabine pendant mon départ.

— D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vas-tu dans une quête? me dit-il.

— Non, je vais dans une mission de sauvetage et je ne peux pas en parler plus, mentis-je. Et je pars demain matin.

— D'accord, me dit-il d'une voix sceptique.

Et nous allons au feu de camp.

XXX

Même avant l'aube, je suis déjà levé, je marche vers le réfectoire pour attendre les autres. J'entre dans la cafétéria et je m'assois à ma table. Thalia arrive et elle s'asseoir à sa table. Nous ne parlons pas, pas tout à fait réveillés. Clarisse arrive et vient s'assoir aussi à sa table. Après Grover arrive et s'assoit avec nous et finalement, Nico arrive et fait comme nous. Nous nous commençons par déjeuner et nous allons chercher nos sacs. Je monte vers la colline qui mène vers l'arbre de Thalia. Notre professeur nous attend avec Argos le chef de la sécurité qui a des milliers yeux sur le corps. Argos prend nos sacs, va vers la camionnette qui attend en bas de la colline. Nous disons au revoir à Chiron. Nous descendons vers la camionnette, Chiron nous fait signe d'au revoir et nous entrons dans la camionnette.

XXX

Le trajet en avion est le pire de toutes que j'ai faite. Avoir un fils d'Hadès qui hurle de peur toutes les cinq minutes. Je suis totalement sur le bord de le balancer par-dessus bord. Finalement, nous sommes arrivés sains et saufs. Après que nous sommes sortis de l'avion. Nous marchons dans les rues de Londres, tout à fait émerveillé par l'architecture. Clarisse dit :

— Euh… les mecs? Comment va-t-on trouver cette école?

— Euh… je sais que Percy m'a dit que c'était quelque part en Écosse, dis-je.

— Vous cherchez Poudlard? dit une voix rêveuse.

Nous nous retournons et on se trouve nez à nez avec une femme âgée de 29 ans. Elle a les cheveux blonds, sales et emmêlés qui lui tombent jusqu'à la taille, des sourcils très clairs et des yeux bleus rêveurs. Elle dégage manifestement une aura de folie douce.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, madame, mentis-je.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle. Et en passant, je m'appelle Luna Lovegoode. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Tout mon être me dit que c'est notre ticket pour trouver Percy.

— D'accord, je m'appelle Annabeth et eux sont Nico, Thalia, Grover et Clarisse, lui dis-je en pointant mes amis. Vous dit que vous savez où est l'école.

— Oui, dit-elle avec son air de rêveuse. Accrochez-vous à moi.

Nous faisons ce qu'elle dit et soudainement, tout devient alors complètement noir; une très forte pression s'exerce sur toute la surface de mon corps; je n'arrive plus à respirer, on aurait dit que des cercles d'acier m'enserraient ma poitrine : mes yeux s'enfoncent dans leurs orbites et mes tympans semblent s'étirer de plus en plus profondément à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Puis, soudain…

Je respire à pleins poumons de longues bouffées d'air frais et ouvre mes yeux ruisselants. C'est comme si on m'a passé de force dans un tuyau de caoutchouc très étroit. J'ai un mal de cœur. Je me rends compte que nous sommes plus dans les rues de Londres. Nous sommes devant un portail en fer forgé, flanqué de colonnes de pierre surmontées de sangliers ailés. Un peu plus haut, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelle de toutes ses fenêtres. Nous sommes arrivés. Nous allons sauver Percy.


	17. Enlèvement

**Version corrigée**

 **Désolé de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt parce que j'avais moins d'inspiration et j'avais beaucoup à faire.**

 **Je déclame que les personnages de PJO et HP ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Enlèvement

Troisième personne

La lune est cachée derrière d'épais nuages. Les vagues qui se brisent violemment sur les rochers du pied de la prison Azkabane. Le vent du nord siffle à travers des barreaux de la cellule. Assis en boule au fond de la cellule, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. On peut voir qu'elle est une belle femme, les longs cheveux bruns lisses avec quelques fils d'argent ne sont que broussailleux et en mêlée. Les yeux bleus chaleureux qui changent de nuances à la lumière ne sont que l'ombre de celles-ci. Les yeux ont une lueur de folie. La femme porte une robe sale et en lambeaux. Sally Jackson attend son heure de vengeance.

Minuit approche, tout est calme. Soudainement…

BOUM! Toutes les cellules d'Azkabane tremblent par l'énorme explosion. Un silence règne sur la prison en ruine, seules les vagues qui s'écrasent sur les rochers et le vent qui siffle entre les ruines de pierres brisent le silence. Un rire démoniaque qui glace le sang surgit dans le vide.

XXX

Harry

Je dors paisiblement quand je me fais réveiller par un bruit. Sans ouvrir mes yeux, je sens un poids léger qui se pose sur le lit et il y a eu un hululement. Je soupire d'agacement, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois un hibou aux plumes fauve. Autour d'une de ses pattes, il y a une lettre. Je me dresse de mon lit en cherchant mes lunettes et je mets mes lunettes. Je prends la lettre que le hibou me tend et l'oiseau nocturne s'envole. Je l'ouvre et je la lis :

 _À tous les Aurors, doit rejoindre au Ministère de la Magie dans une heure. Il y a une évasion à la prison d'Azkabane. 10 prisonniers sont échappés._

 _Monsieur le premier ministre Shacklebolt_

Je me lève du lit et Ginny se réveille dans le brassage autour d'elle. Elle me dit :

— Où vas-tu?

— Je vais au Ministère, il y a eu une évasion à la prison d'Azkabane. Rendorme toi, dis-je.

Je l'embrasse et je commence à m'habiller. Je transplane vers le Ministère de la magie. Ron arrive et il me dit :

— Tu as eu le message?

— Ouais.

Nous marchons vers nos bureaux, tous les Aurors sont assis à leur bureau, Ron et moi nous asseyons dans nos bureaux respectifs. Shacklebolt arrive et il dit :

— Merci messieurs et mesdames de venir à cette heure tardive. Comme vous avez lu le message, il y a eu une évasion, dix prisonniers se sont évadés. Vers minuit, il y a eu une explosion et c'est comme ça que nos évadés ont sortir.

— Qui sont les 10 évadés? dit quelqu'un dans la salle.

— Jake Chase, Lisa Chase, Aden Green, Marianne Green, James Lévesque, Anna Lévesque, Josh Johnson, Rose Johnson, Jack Masson et Sally Jackson.

Au dernier nom, je jette un regard étonné à Ron. Ron qui lui aussi me regarde. Je sais que ça signifie, Sally Jackson va essayer de récupération son fils. Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire.

— Auror Potter, venez avec moi, dit le premier ministre.

Je me lève de mon bureau et je suis l'homme noir. Nous marchons dans les couloirs qui mènent à son bureau. Arriver à sa porte, il l'ouvre et il me laisse entrée. Je m'assois sur une chaise et il s'assit sur sa chaise et il me dit :

— Je veux que vous formiez dix équipes de 5 personnes. Et les meilleurs. Vous pouvez partir.

Je me relève de la chaise et je pars du bureau. Je marche dans les couloirs et j'arrive dans les bureaux des Aurors. Je rassemble mes collègues et je leur dis le plan. Je commence à faire les dix groupes et le reste de la nuit nous commençons à élaborer les plans. Ouais, ma nuit va être longue.

XXX

Percy

Je me réveille confus, je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. En gros, je suis totalement paumé. Mais je sais que je suis couché dans un lit. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien qui me fait gémir. J'entends un mouvement sur le côté gauche.

— Hey! Cervelle d'algues, dit une voix que je connais si bien. Tu te réveilles.

— Annabeth? dis-je confus.

— Tien, la tête de varechs est réveillée, dit une voix familière.

— Nico? dis-je encore plus confus.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je vois cinq visages familiers flous. Ma tête continue de battre.

— Je crois que Cerfeuil est un peu confus, dit une voix bourrue.

— Clarisse? dis-je plus en plus confus.

— Hé, Perce! Est-ce que tu peux nous entendre? dit une voix bêlante.

— Grover? dis-je.

— Quoi, je viens entendre que la Belle au bois dormant se réveille? dit une voix féminine.

— Thalia? dis-je.

Je tentant de me relever du lit, mais une main m'arrête et j'entends Grover me dire :

— Hé, doucement, mec, reste couché.

— Ah! Il est réveillé? dit une voix que je ne connais pas. Tenez cher, buvez ceci.

Je sens que quelqu'un m'aide à me mettre en position assise. Et cette même personne me donne un verre dans mes mains. Prudemment, je porte le verre contre mes lèvres et je bois le liquide d'un trait. Immédiatement, mon mal de tête se calme et ma vue s'éclaircit. Je vois les visages d'Annabeth, de Nico, de Clarisse, de Grover, de Thalia et de la matrone de l'infirmerie.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois quelque chose qui brille, je tourne la tête et je vois une bague de fiançailles dans l'annulaire gauche de Clarisse. Je sais que c'est une bague de fiançailles, parce que mon beau-père Paul m'avait demandé de cacher la bague de fiançailles de ma mère sous le matelas de mon lit pendant deux mois. Je fronce les sourcils et je dis :

— Depuis quand portes-tu une bague de fiançailles?

Tout le monde tourne leur tête vers Clarisse qui rougit et elle dit :

— Avant que je parte pour venir te sauver ton cul, Jackson. Chris m'a demandé en mariage et oui, je suis fiancée.

Sa réponse m'a surpris, au début je croyais qu'elle allait m'envoyer promener. Je lui dis :

— Félicitation!

— Ouais! Et en arrivant, on fête ça! disent Grover et Nico.

— Mer… merci, dit Clarisse en rougissant.

— Je suis content pour toi, disent Annabeth et Thalia.

— Passons par quelque chose plus sérieux, dit Clarisse en me pointant du doigt.

— QU'EST-CE QUI s'EST PASSER?! s'écrie Annabeth.

Tout le monde sursaute à son cri et l'infirmière dit une voix sévère :

— Moins fort! Mademoiselle! Ici est une infirmerie!

— Désoler madame, dit calmement Annabeth. Souviens-tu ce qui s'est passé, Percy?

Je fouille dans ma mémoire des dernières heures, mais rien ne me revient. La dernière fois que je me rappelle est d'avoir quitté le lieu de ma détention.

— C'est normal si vous ne rappelez pas les dernières heures, vous avez eu une commotion cérébrale, dit l'infirmière, après deux minutes de réflexion.

Elle me raconte de qui s'est passé. Selon elle, j'ai été attaqué après ma détention de potion. On ne sait que par miracle que j'ai réussi à monter les marches pour arriver à mon dortoir et m'effondrer d'épuisement. Mes cinq amis me disent qu'ils ont fait le même rêve et je leur demande :

— Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient?

— Pratiquement plus de 24 heures, dit l'infirmière.

— Quel jour on est? dis-je.

— Samedi, dit Annabeth.

Je reste silencieux. Depuis que Héra m'avait enlevé pendant 8 mois et aussi enlevé ma mémoire. Je déteste de manquer le temps et de ne plus me rappeler des choses importantes. Annabeth s'assoit sur le bord du lit, elle met une main sur ma jambe et elle me regarde de tristesse. Je lui prends sa main et je lui serre. Pour la réconforté, je me penche vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle se penche vers moi et nos lèvres se rencontrent.

— Beurk! Prenez une chambre, s'écrit une Thalia scandalisée.

— C'est sa tête de pomme de pin, dis-je en me détachant d'Annabeth. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec tes chasseresses?

— Rigoles-tu? Mes filles et moi avons été en train de visiter le camp quand Annie ici présente m'a annoncé que mon imbécile de cousin et ma tante sont faits enlevés par des débiles de sorciers qui sortent des contes de fées, dit la fille de Zeus effronté.

— Ne m'appelle pas Annie, dit Annabeth en grognant pendant que ma cousine continue son explication.

La matrone fait un son offensé par les propos de Thalia sur les « débiles de sorciers qui sortent des contes de fées. »

Et je me mets à rire, suivi par Grover, Nico, Clarisse, Thalia et Annabeth. L'infirmière sort de la pièce en marmonnant sur le langage vulgaire des jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

XXX

Troisième personne

Une femme regarde une famille entrée dans une fourgonnette rouge. Le père de cette famille n'est pas là. Seule la mère est avec ses trois enfants. Des larmes glissent sur les joues de Sally Jackson, elle pense à son fils qui lui a été enlevé par le ministère de la magie. Elle jure qu'elle ira enlever ses trois enfants à l'homme qui a détruit sa vie qu'elle avait construire. Depuis 18 ans, elle avait décidé de quitter l'Angleterre et de laisser sa carrière d'assassin derrière elle. Un an plus tard, elle a raconté un homme et elle a eu un fils. 17 ans de bonheur avec son fils qui ne savait pas de son héritage de magie. Jusqu'à cet homme venu avec trois autres pour briser ce bonheur.

Son cœur s'était brisé quand elle a vu son bébé à son procès. Les yeux verts de son fils étaient brisés et pleins de déception que sa mère fût en réalité une meurtrière. Sally est prête de faire du mal à l'homme et de lui faire ressentir ce que c'est d'être long de ses enfants.

XXX

Les heures passent, Sally est prête, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné. Sally sait que leur mère travaille un peu plus tard que l'habitude. Dès que la cloche sonne, Sally s'approche vers deux garçons, l'un des garçons est âgé de 5 ans et l'autre est âgé de 7 ans. Ils ont les cheveux noirs en bataille et la peau pâle. Le plus jeune a les yeux vert émeraude et le plus vieux a les yeux bruns. Elle se baisse aux niveaux des garçons et elle dits d'une voix faussement joyeuse :

— Salut les garçons.

— Salut madame, disent-ils.

— Je m'appelle Sally Jackson et je suis celle que votre maman a demandé de vous chercher, dit-elle.

— Mais maman nous aurait dit si quelqu'un venait nous chercher, dit Al.

— Il y a eu un changement de dernière minute et nous devons aller chercher votre petite sœur, dit-elle.

La femme prend les mains des garçons et ils sortent de la cour d'école. Ils marchent quelques rues. Ils s'arrêtent devant une garderie.

Après leur évasion, Sally et ses complices ont créé une lettre pour la garderie qui dit que quelqu'un devait venir chercher Lily après les heures normales.

Sally entre dans la garderie et va rejoindre la surveillante et elles parlent pendant quelques minutes. Sally part avec une petite fille aux cheveux roux. Sally et les trois enfants partent sans laisser de traces.

XXX

Une heure plus tard, Ginny marchant vers la garderie, après qu'elle est censée aller chercher les garçons à l'école. Ils n'étaient pas là. La mère espère que les garçons sont allés à la garderie de leur jeune sœur. Le cœur lourd quand elle voit la garderie fermée. Quelqu'un lui a pris ses trésors et elle veut qu'on lui ramène.


	18. Quête des douze

**Version corrigée**

Quête des douze

Harry

Après une journée fatigante, je rentre chez moi. En rentrant chez moi, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Habituelle, Lily joue dans le salon, mais ma petite fleur n'est pas là. Et j'entends toujours les garçons courir vers moi, mais pas là. Je continue de marcher dans le couloir pour aller à la salle en manger. Je vois ma femme affalée sur une chaise en train de pleurer. Je m'avance doucement et je lui demande doucement :

— Chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Et où sont les enfants?

Elle lève sa tête vers moi, elle a les yeux humides et elle me répond d'une voix rauque :

— Ils ont enlevé nos enfants.

— Quoi?! Qui ça?! dis-je.

— Les Mangemorts qui sont évadés, dit Ginny en me montrant une lettre.

Je prends la lettre et je la lis :

 _Cher Potter,_

 _Nous avons vos enfants, si vous voulez revoir vos enfants un jour. Il faut que vous nous redonniez tous ce que vous nous avez volé. Par commencer, nos libertés. Ensuite, nos chambres d'argent. Et finalement les enfants que vous avez pris loin de nous. Vous avez une semaine pour faire nos exigences. Si vous ne remplissez pas, nous les tuons un par un._

 _Cordialement les Mangemorts évadés._

Je reste totalement muet, je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ginny se lève et me dit :

— Que faisons-nous?

— Je ne sais pas, dis-je d'une voix désemparée.

— Et si nous allons à Poudlard, l'endroit où la plupart des jeunes qui leurs parents qui sont les évadés, me dit-elle.

— Bonne idée! J'appelle Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils viennent me rejoindre à Poudlard. Quant à toi, tu restes ici, dis-je.

— Non, dit-elle catégoriquement.

— Quoi? dis-je.

— Je ne reste pas ici toute seule, je viens avec toi, dit-elle avec une détermination renouvelée.

— Euh… non, dis-je. Tu ne viens pas.

— Euh… oui, dit-elle en me regardant déterminer. Tu ne partirais pas sans moi. Que tu veilles ou non. Je pars avec toi.

Je sais que je ne pourrais pas la convaincre de changer d'idée. Je soupire et je lui dis :

— D'accord, contacts Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils nous rejoignent à Poudlard. Demande à Ron de contacter le premier ministre et dire ce qui se passe et après contacte l'école pour les prévenir de notre venue. Et moi pendant cela je prépare nos affaires. OK?

Elle hoche la tête et nous partons chacun de notre côté pour faire ce dont nous avons affaire.

XXX

Après avoir préparé nos affaires, je dévale les escaliers quand je vois le premier ministre assis sur une chaise dans la salle en manger. Il lève sa tête et il me dit :

— Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle.

— Que voulez-vous, monsieur? demandé-je.

— Je vous conseille d'attendre demain matin, M. Potter. J'ai averti de votre arrivée à Poudlard. Et je ne veux pas que votre femme vienne, me répond-il.

— Désole, Monsieur, allé essayer de la convaincre, dis-je. Elle est plus têtue qu'une immense roche qu'on essayerait de pousser.

— D'accord, demain allez à Poudlard, soupire-t-il.

Le premier ministre part de la maison. Je marche vers le salon et je vois Ginny assis sur le sofa en cajolant l'ourson de Lily et en regardant le foyer qui est vide. Je mets une main sur son épaule et je lui dis :

— Viens, allons dormir.

— Je ne veux pas aller dormir, dit-elle.

— Mais demain, nous aurons besoin de toute l'énergie pour les retrouver, dis-je. Aller vient.

Je l'aide à se lever et nous montons les marches.

XXX

Je prépare le déjeuner à Ginny, je sens un grand vide, je prends le plateau et je monte les marches. Ginny est assise dans le lit, je dépose le plateau sur le lit. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et nous commençons à manger en silence.

XXX

Après nous transplanons devant notre ancienne école. Ron et Hermione sont déjà là. Ils nous attendent devant le portal de l'école. Hermione colle Ginny et lui murmure des mots. Ron s'approche de moi et il me dit :

— Tiens-tu le coup, mon pote?

— Ouais, dis-je. Bon, on y va?

— Ouais, dit-il.

Nous avançons vers l'école. L'école ne semble pas être détruite qui est un bon signe. Étant donné ce que j'ai lu dans le dossier de Percy, le garçon a une tendance de détruite beaucoup de choses sur son passage. Le Professeur McGonagall marche vers nous. Rendue face à face, elle nous dit :

— Bienvenue, ça fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu. Wow! Vous avez changé M. Weasley, Mme Granger et Mme Weasley. Bien que je vous aie vu, il y a quelques jours, M. Potter. Venez.

Nous marchons dans le château et nous expliquons au professeur que mes enfants ont été enlevés hier. Et nous voulons interroger tous les élèves qui sont les parents Mangemorts évadés. Nous arrivons à la Grande Salle et il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je regarde à la table des Gryffondor, je vois Percy entourer de cinq jeunes d'autour de son âge. Ils sont trois filles et deux garçons.

La première fille est âgée de 17 ans. Elle a les longs cheveux blonds bouclés comme une princesse. Elle a un corps d'une athlète, la peau bronzée. Elle semble aux filles de Californie. Sauf les yeux d'un gris orageux, ils brisent l'image de la fille de Californie. Elle porte une tunique grise et un jean. Autour du cou, elle porte un collier comme celle de Percy avec dix perles d'argiles, une chevalière et une sorte de branche rose corail.

La deuxième fille est âgée de 19 ans, elle a les longs cheveux bruns retenus par un bandana rouge, elle a un corps d'une athlète, la peau bronzée, elle a un visage méchant. Elle porte un T-shirt rouge avec une veste de style d'armée et un pantalon cargo. Elle aussi elle porte un collier au cou avec neuf perles d'argiles et au doit, elle porte une bague de fiançailles.

La troisième fille est âgée de 15 ans, mais son âge semble être figé par le temps. Elle a les cheveux courts noirs, le corps d'une athlète, la peau bronzée, mais avec une douce aura argentée autour d'elle. Elle a des taches de rousseur. Elle a les yeux bleus électriques, bordés par une ligne de crayon sur les paupières. Elle porte des vêtements de style punk. Elle porte sur sa tête un diadème argenté.

Le premier garçon est âgé de 17 ans. Il a les cheveux bruns bouclés, les yeux bruns couleur terre. Il porte un T-shirt vert qui indique : _Sauvons la Planète Terre!_ Il porte un jean et il porte tuque avec des rastas.

Le deuxième garçon est âgé de 13 ans. Il a les cheveux noirs, la peau pâle et les yeux brun foncé. Il porte un T-shirt noir avec une vieille veste aviateur et un jean noir. Il porte une bague avec une tête de squelette.

Je marche vers le groupe et je dis :

— Salut.

— Salut Harry, dit Percy.

— Ah! Donc c'est toi qui as enlevé mon cousin et ma tante! dit la troisième fille. Je vais te casser les jambes pour avoir osé toucher mon cousin et ma tante, espèce de débile de sorcier sorti d'un conte de fées.

— Thalia! reproche la première fille.

— Quoi? Princesse, elle n'a pas tort, dit la deuxième fille.

— OK! Personne ne cassera les jambes de quelqu'un, dit Percy d'une voix ferme. Est-ce que c'est clair? Et Thalia, s'il te plait, arrête appelé les sorciers, « les débiles de sorciers qui sortent des contes de fées. »

Ils marmonnent tout un oui.

— On pourrait se présenter? dis-je.

— Je commence, dit la première fille. Bonjour, je m'appelle Annabeth Chase.

— Attends, es-tu en parenté avec Jake Chase et Lisa Chase? ai-je demandé.

— Non, me répond-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Clarisse La Rue, dit la deuxième fille.

— Thalia, dit la troisième fille.

— As-tu un nom de famille? ai-je demandé.

— Juste Thalia, dit-elle.

— Moi, c'est Grover Underwood, dit le premier garçon.

— Moi, c'est Nico Di Angelo, dit le deuxième garçon.

— Bon, c'est Harry Potter, dis-je. Et vous n'êtes pas de l'école.

— En plein ça, dit Thalia.

— Ouais, on vient de sauver le cul de Jackson, dit Clarisse.

— Hé! Tu pourrais lâcher mon cul, dit Percy.

Percy et les cinq autres se mettent à parler avec animation dans une langue étrangère. Hermione halète comme si elle avait compris ce qu'ils disaient. Percy se met à soupir d'exaspération. Il se tourne vers moi et il me dit :

— Pourquoi es-tu ici?

— Je me demande bien, c'est peut-être que tu serais où sont ta mère et mes enfants? dis-je.

— Euh… tu sais que ma mère est en prison, dit Percy en me regardant confus.

— Première nouvelle, ta mère s'est évadée avec une dizaine de personnes, cette nuit. Deuxième nouvelle, ces personnes ont enlevé mes enfants, dis-je.

— Quoi? Tu crois que je suis impliqué! s'écrie Percy en colère. Celle-là est de trop!

— Vous osez d'accusés mon cousin pour un crime qui n'a pas commis, dit Nico d'une voix calme et mortelle.

— Ça t'apprendra à vouloir de salir un Jackson! dit Thalia.

Sûr ce, elle se jette sur moi et elle se met à me taper dessus. Je dois dire que cette fille peut taper fort. Ginny saute sur Thalia et elle essaye de l'enlever sur moi. Annabeth qui saute sur Ginny pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à son amie. Ron qui saute sur Annabeth pour protéger sa petite sœur. Sans hésitation, Percy qui saute sur Ron pour empêcher de faire mal à sa petite amie. Hermione qui saute sur Percy pour protéger son mari. Clarisse qui saute sur Hermione, parce qu'on ne sait pas comment se battre et qu'elle va le montrer. Neville qui saute sur Clarisse pour essayer de casser la paire. Nico qui saute sur Neville pour éviter que Neville se retrouve avec un nez cassé. Luna qui ne saute sur Nico pour aucune raison apparente. Et Grover qui saute sur Luna pour éviter qu'il ait une guerre civile. Bref, on a l'air d'une belle montagne humaine et de ridicule. Juste une belle façon de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

Et Professeur Trelawney qui est toujours dans mes souvenirs : une femme maigre portant un châle sur ses cheveux. Ses yeux sont agrandis par ses lunettes, tandis que ses bras débordent de colliers et de bagues. L'ensemble lui donne toujours l'aspect d'un insecte, selon moi. Elle s'approche du groupe, je m'apprête à lui dire de ne pas se mêler de ça. D'une voix rauque, elle dit :

— _Douze navigueront sur le bateau qui porte le nom d'une déesse grecque de la mer. Six sont des sorciers : l'élue, la connaisseuse, le frère roux, la guerrière, le botanique et la rêveuse. Six sont des enfants des dieux : le fils de la mer, la fille de la Sagesse, le fils des Enfers, la fille de la guerre, le seigneur de la nature et la chasseresse. Ils traverseront la mer pour aller aux 21, 12, 18, 30. Ils délivreront ce qui a été enlevé. Mais le fils de la mer devra faire un choix : sauver ceux qu'il aime ou sauver celle qu'il aime._

Super! Une nouvelle prophétie! Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Alors Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover et Nico gémissent d'exaspération et je crois entendre Percy dire en marmonnant : « Aucune chance pour avoir une pause. »

 **Les chiffres ont été pris au hasard. Je sais que Grover est un satyre, mais il est techniquement un enfant des dieux.**


	19. Préparation

Préparation

Percy

Après le fiasco de la montagne humaine et le professeur Trelawney qui récite une prophétie, nous sommes assis dans le bureau de la directrice. Personne n'ose pas dire quelque chose, finalement j'ouvre la bouche et je dis :

— Bon, je crois qu'on a une quête a allé.

— Tais-toi! Jackson, s'écrie Clarisse.

Harry me jette un regard furieux comme s'il était de ma faute, si nous avions obtenu une quête. Et je décide de continuer à parler.

— _Douze navigueront sur le bateau qui porte le nom d'une déesse grecque de la mer_. C'est clair que nous partirons en bateau et j'espère que ce bateau ne porte pas le nom de ma belle-mère.

— Vas-tu la fermer? s'écrie encore Clarisse.

— Non, je continue, dis-je. _Six sont des sorciers : l'élue, la connaisseuse, le frère roux, la guerrière, le botanique et la rêveuse._ Je crois que l'élue est bien Harry Potter. La connaisseuse, je ne sais pas. Le frère roux ça doit être Ron Weasley. La guerrière, je ne sais pas. Le botanique, ça doit être Professeur Londubat. Et la rêveuse, je n'ai aucune idée.

Personne ne parle, je soupire et je continu :

— _Six sont des enfants des dieux : le fils de la mer, la fille de la Sagesse, le fils des Enfers, la fille de la guerre, le seigneur de la nature et la chasseresse._ Le fils de la mer, c'est moi. La fille de la Sagesse, c'est Annabeth. Le fils des Enfers, c'est Nico. La fille de la guerre, c'est Clarisse. Le seigneur de la nature, c'est Grover. Et la chasseresse, c'est Thalia, dis-je.

J'attends que quelqu'un réagisse, je soupire encore et je continue :

— _Ils traverseront la mer pour aller 21, 12, 18, 30_. Ça ressemble à des coordonnées.

Hermione me regarde bizarrement, mais je continue :

— _Ils délivreront ce qui a été enlevé._ Je crois qu'elle parle les enfants d'Harry.

Ginny me jette un regard noir, je l'ignore et je continue :

— _Mais le fils de la mer devra faire un choix : sauver ceux qu'il aime ou sauver celle qu'il aime._

Je ne parle pas, je sais ce qui signifie : je devrais sacrifier l'un ou l'autre. Sacrifier ceux que j'aime ou sacrifier celle que j'aime. Donc soit c'est mes amis ou Annabeth. Le Professeur McGonagall arrive et elle dit :

— Je viens avoir la réponse du premier ministre et il consente à cette quête. Je vois conseille de commencer à vous préparer pour ce voyage.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et Harry commence :

— Comme Percy dit, on devra partir sur un bateau et j'espère que ce bateau porte le nom de sa belle-mère.

— Je crois que Percy a la moitié des réponses, dit Hermione. Les six sorciers sont l'élue est bien Harry. La connaisseuse, je crois que c'est moi. Le frère roux est bien trop évidant, c'est Ronald.

— Ce n'est pas juste! J'ai le pire surnom, se plaint Ron.

— Bien, peut-être que les dieux ne trouvaient pas de surnom original, dis-je et Ron me jette un regard noir.

— La guerrière c'est…

— Ginny, dit Harry en coupant la parole à Hermione.

— Le botanique c'est Neville et la rêveuse c'est Luna, fini Hermione.

— Percy a toutes les réponses des six enfants des dieux, dit Annabeth. Et Percy a encore raison, les chiffres sont des coordonnées qui mènent…

— Sur une île, dit Hermione.

— Percy, tu as dit : « _Ils délivreront ce qui a été enlevé. »_ Tu crois que ce sont les enfants d'Harry? dit Neville.

— Bien oui, soyons logiques, si vous êtes là, ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est grâce au destin si nos chemins sont croisés, dis-je.

— Le dernier vers dit : « _Mais le fils de la mer devra faire un choix : sauver ceux qu'il aime ou sauver celle qu'il aime. »_ Je crois que Percy va avoir à faire l'un des pires choix. Il devra choisir entre nous ou Annabeth, dit Clarisse.

— Non, je ne crois pas, dit Luna. Je crois que la prophétie dit qu'il doit faire un choix. Choix de nous sauver ou choix sauver sa mère.

Tout le monde la regarde comme si deux autres têtes lui avaient poussé.

— Je vous conseille de vous préparer. Parce que vous partez à l'aube, dit Professeur McGonagall.

— Hermione, on va se préparer, dit Ron. Pourrait-on se rejoindre dans le Grand Hall, à 6 heures?

— Ça me convient, dis-je.

Tout le monde hoche la tête en accords.

— Vient Ginny, nous allons nous préparer, dit Harry.

— Je vais faire la même chose, dit Neville.

— Moi aussi d'ailleurs, dit Luna.

— De même, dis-je.

— Vous pouvez partir, dit Professeur McGonagall.

Nous sortons du bureau. Je me dirige vers la tour pour me préparer pour le voyage. Annabeth arrive à mes côtés et elle me tient la main.

XXX

Arriver à la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor, je dis le mot de passe. Le tableau pivote et nous engouffrons. Des halètements se font entendre par mes amis. Il y a des élèves qui sont dans la salle commune. Ils nous regardent curieusement et ils chuchotent à leurs amis en nous pointent du doigt. Je monte les marches de mon dortoir. Arriver, mes cinq camarades de mon dortoir m'attendent et qu'ils m'ont vu. Ils se groupent autour de moi et ils me posent des questions :

— Alors? Tu es un enfant des dieux? demande Johnny.

— Ouais, répondis-je.

Je sais qu'il est maintenant inutile de mentir.

— Tu es le fils de quel dieu et quelle déesse? dit Victor.

— Je suis un demi-dieu, mi-dieu et mi-humain, je suis le fils de Poséidon, le dieu de la mer, dis-je.

— Et eux qui sont leurs parents divins? dit Samuel.

— Eux aussi sont des demi-dieux, dis-je. Annabeth est la fille d'Athéna, la déesse de la Sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière. Nico est le fils d'Hadès, le dieu des Enfers et frère de Poséidon. Clarisse est la fille d'Arès, le dieu de la guerre. Grover est un satyre, il est mi-homme et mi-chèvre et il est le seigneur de la nature. Et Thalia est la fille de Zeus, le roi des dieux et le dieu du ciel. Thalia est aussi une chasseresse, elle est la lieutenante d'Artémis, déesse de la chasse. Donc qui veut dire ne pas fleureter avec qu'elle.

— Cool, dit Josh. Donc Grover, s'il est un satyre, son bas du corps, est-il couvert de poils de chèvre avec des sabots? Et a-t-il des cornes sur sa tête?

— Oui, dis-je prudemment.

— Peut-on le voir? demande Feng.

— Euh… dis-je et je me tourne vers mes amis.

— Bien sûr, dit Grover.

Grover entreprend d'enlever ses jambes en plastique, son pantalon et sa tuque de rastas. Il dévoile ses jambes de chèvres et ses cornes. Des cool et des wow se fassent entendre des cinq garçons.

XXX

Je viens de finir d'emballer mon sac de voyage. Dans mon sac de voyage, j'ai apporté des vêtements, une bourse de drachmes, une bourse d'argents américains et britanniques, une bourse d'argents de sorcier, une bouteille de Nectar, un sac d'ambroisies, un poignard de bronze céleste, une trousse de survie et une trousse de premiers soins.

Je descends pour rejoindre les autres en bas. Arriver à la pièce, Annabeth parle à Jade et à Feng sur l'architecture de l'école. Grover parle à Johnny et à Teddy sur les créatures. Nico est dans son coin caché dans l'ombre. Thalia parle à Victor et à Samuel sur la chasse, ce qu'il est étrange qu'ils ne soient pas fait tuer par Thalia. Clarisse parle à Charles et à Josh sur la guerre.

Le reste de la journée passe sans incident. Et demain, nous partons vers l'inconnu.

XXX

Je me réveille quand quelqu'un me secoue l'épaule. Sans me réveiller totalement, j'agrippe fermement son bras et je le projette dans le mur. J'entends un gémissement. Je m'apprête de saute sur mon agresseur quand des bras forts s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Je me débats de toutes mes forces. Quelqu'un me cri mon nom, je cesse de débattre, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois Nico affaler au mur en gémissant. Annabeth et Thalia me tiennent par mes bras pour m'empêcher de blesser Nico. Grover aide Nico à se relever du sol.

XXX

Après faire des excuses à Nico et de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, nous marchons dans le Grand Hall. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna nous attendent. Harry nous fait signe de les suives. Nous les suivons sans discuter.

Arriver hors du portal de l'école, Harry dit :

— On va vous dire comment on va aller au port de Londres _Le Légionnaire_ **(N/A Port inventé)**. Et on va transplaner.

— Qui veut dire se téléporter, dit-il à la hâte quand il voit nos visages confus.

— Ah! Tu veux nous rendre malades, dis-je.

— Non, dit-il.

— Mais comment sais-tu que le bateau est au Port _Le Légionnaire_? demande Annabeth.

— Quand j'ai parlé au premier ministre, il m'a dit qu'il avait un bateau à eux. Bon on y va? dit Harry.

Nous formons un cercle et Harry nous dit de nous tenir les mains. Aussitôt, je sens la sensation d'être forcé à passer dans un tuyau de caoutchouc très étroit.

Dès que j'ouvre mes yeux qui ruissellent de larmes, je me rends compte que nous sommes plus devant le portal. Nous sommes rendus dans une ruelle sombre. Harry regarde de chaque côté du trottoir et il nous fait signe de le suivre. Nous marchons derrière lui et nous arrivons à un port. Des milliers bateaux sont accostés, mais un seul attire mon regarde. Une ancienne goélette est amarrée sur le quai et je lis le nom de la goélette. _Thalassa._


	20. Thalassa

Thalassa

Percy

Je regarde la goélette donc le nom est _Thalassa_ et je dis à mes amis :

— Hé! J'ai trouvé notre bateau.

— Où ça? demande Harry.

— Là, dis-je en pointant la goélette.

— Tu es sûr? demande Annabeth.

— Il a raison, dit Harry en regarde un bout de morceau de papier.

— Comment va-t-on le naviguer? demande Ron.

— Moi, je peux le naviguer, dis-je.

— Comment? demande Hermione.

— Avec le don de mon père, dis-je. Venez!

Et sûr ce, je marche vers le bateau. Nous montons sur le pont. Je prends une respiration, je peux sentir la goélette vibrer en moi et j'ai su qu'elle est prêtre à me servir. Je sais quel mot exact que je dois dire.

— Mât d'artimon, hurlé-je.

Tous les sorciers me regardent étrangement, mais une seconde plus tard, le vent claque et les cordes se mettent s'animer.

— C… comment fais-tu ça? demande Hermione stupéfié.

— Le don de mon père, j'ai plein de pouvoirs qui ne sont pas encore développés ou découvertes.

— Je crois que le nom de _Thalassa_ est une déesse grecque de la mer, mère d'Aphrodite selon certaines traditions, dit Luna.

— Tu as tout à fait raison, dit Annabeth. Thalassa est une déesse grecque de la mer.

— Donc, la première partie est faite, dit Ron.

— En fait, c'est la deuxième partie. La première partie est les douze, dit Nico.

— Bon, Jackson, tu nous démarres le bateau, dit Clarisse.

— Bien sûr, dis-je.

Je commande le bateau de quitter le quai et le bateau exécute mon ordre.

XXX

Assis sur le plancher d'une cabine, Annabeth et moi nous parlons des dernières rumeurs des deux camps. Je lui joue dans ses cheveux blonds boucler. On cogne à la porte, je me lève et je l'ouvre. Neville est debout à l'encadrement et il me dit :

— Percy et Annabeth, vous devez venir sur le pont.

Nous montons sur le pont et je sens une tension. Thalia, Grover et Nico retiennent Clarisse par sa taille. Alors que Harry, Hermione et Ginny retiennent Ron par sa taille. Et je dis :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

— Oh! bien Ron t'accuse, parce qu'il pense que tu nous envoies dans un piège. Et Clarisse veut lui arracher sa tête, dit Luna.

— Ça suffit! dis-je. Personne n'arrache la tête de quiconque ici sur ce bateau! Est claire?

J'attends une réponse, mais rien et je commence à perdre patience.

— HÉ! Je vous parle! dis-je en colère.

Tout le monde se lâche. Ils me regardent ou ils me hochent la tête. Écœurer qu'on mette la faute sur moi et je décide d'en finir.

— Je suis écœuré qu'on mette la faute sur moi, alors je veux qu'on arrête et qu'on discute maintenant, dis-je. Personne ne sortira de cette pièce.

— Tu veux que je le dise? D'accord, je sais que tu prépares un mauvais coup, dit Ron.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? dis-je.

— Parce que tu es le seul qui contrôle ce bateau et il n'a pas de nourritures ou d'eau, dit-il.

— QUOI!? crié-je. Personne n'a pensé à faire des prévisions avant de partir?!

— Ne te fâche pas, dit Luna. Il a une carte dans la cabine du capitaine. Si on trouve un village, on va aller acheter de la nourriture.

— Je vais aller l'a cherché, dit Neville.

— Et comment va-t-on payer? demande Ginny.

— J'ai de l'argent américain et britannique, dis-je. Et s'il en manque, je n'ai jusqu'apprendre l'argent américain et je le converti en argent britannique.

— Nous aussi nous avons de l'argent, dit Annabeth.

Neville revient avec une carte et létale sur le sol. J'examine la carte. Je prends mes sens de demi-dieu et je leur dis :

— Nous sommes quelque part près de l'île au _Bosse_ **(N/A : île inventer de mon imagination. Elle n'existe pas dans la vraie vie.)** Je crois qu'il a une petite ville.

— Je vais aller, dit Hermione.

— D'accord, va-s'y, mais amène deux autres personnes, comme avec Annabeth et Thalia, dis-je.

XXX

Hermione

Après que Percy nous a déposés sur l'île, nous marchons sur la plage de l'île. J'étudie mes compagnes de ce voyage. Annabeth est une belle fille à la chevelure blonde bouclée. Elle ressemble aux filles de Californie dans les films de plages d'Américains. Seulement ses yeux gris orageux qui changent la donnent, son regard est calculateur et très intelligent. C'est comme si elle analyse tous mes mouvements. Alors que Thalia est à l'opposé. Elle a les cheveux noirs et couper à la façon d'un punk. Sur sa tête elle a un diadème argenté. Ses yeux sont bleu électrique. Sa peau semble avoir une lueur d'argent. Et son âge, on aurait dit qu'elle est figée par le temps. J'ai remarqué que les six demi-dieux ont une aura. Celle de Clarisse est plus faible. Celle d'Annabeth est légèrement moyenne. Celle de Grover est plus moyenne. Celles de Nico et de Thalia sont fortes. Et celle de Percy est puissante.

XXX

Nous marchons dans les rues dans la petite ville Jonquière **(N/A : Arrondissement de la ville de Saguenay, au Québec, dans l'ouest de la ville, sur la rivière aux Sables. Ancienne municipalité du Québec (avant 2002). Industrie papetière et métallurgique.)** De l'île de Bosse. Nous entrons dans une épicerie et nous prenons les articles impérissables. Après avoir acheté la nourriture et nous partons vers le bateau. Arriver près du quai, une femme se matérialise devant nous. Elle a une allure d'une femme normale, les cheveux bruns ondulés, les yeux bruns et la peau pâle. Disons qu'elle a une apparence normale si tu te concentres sur son visage. Mais le reste du corps est une tout autre histoire, la femme a le corps d'un oiseau de proie comme d'un aigle ou un faucon. Derrière de son dos, elle a une sorte d'une paire d'ailes d'oiseau. Je sais qu'elle est une harpie. Dans la mythologie grecque, les Harpies sont une triade de monstres de la mythologie grecque, à tête de femme, à corps d'oiseau et aux griffes acérées. Les trois Harpies, Aello, Ocypète et Podarge, sont des divinités de dévastation et de vengeance.

Annabeth sort une épée de couleur blanche d'os et elle se met en position de combat. Et Thalia sort un arc et des flèches d'argents et elle bande son arc vers le monstre. Quant à moi, je sors ma baguette magique. Je me sens comme une intruse dans ce combat. Nous attendons que l'un fasse le premier pas, mais personne ne bouge.

La harpie s'émet un hurlement strident et plusieurs de ses congénères la rejoignent. Elles doivent être une bonne centaine. Elles ont un regard affamé. Elles prennent l'assaut, elles s'apprêtent à nous déchiqueter quand une grosse vague s'abat sur elles. Sortent de nulle part, Percy, Nico, Grover et Clarisse arrivent. Percy s'attaque aux harpies comme un ouragan aux reflètes de bronze. Nico abattant les harpies d'un seul coup avec une épée noire, dès qu'une harpie touche l'épée, elle se transforme en poussière d'or. Grover se met à jouer avec une sorte de flûte à plusieurs tuyaux un morceau. Je m'apprête à lui dit qu'il n'est pas le moment de jouer de la musique, mais je me ravis quand je vois les branches des arbres deviennent comme des cordes qui ligotent les harpies qui sont près des arbres. Clarisse se bat comme une guerrière avec sa lance. Alors que Annabeth se bat au côté de Percy, je sais qu'elle est une guerrière acquérir. Et Thalia, elle abattant les harpies piégées dans les arbres avec son arc.

Après quelques minutes de combat, les survivants du massacre s'envolent et Thalia continue à les abattre.

XXX

Nous montons sur le bateau et Percy recommence le bateau de partir. Je descends à la cave, je dépose les sacs d'épicerie et je commence à ranger les choses dans les armoires. Je pense à mes enfants qui sont chez leurs grands-parents. Ils me manquent déjà.

— Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit une voix qui me fait sortir de mes pensées.

Je me tourne vers cette voix et ces Clarisse qui me regarde. Clarisse est une fille âgée de 19 ans, elle a les longs cheveux bruns retenus par un bandana rouge, elle a un corps d'une athlète, la peau bronzée, elle a un visage méchant. Elle porte un T-shirt rouge avec une veste de style d'armée et un pantalon cargo. Elle aussi elle porte un collier au cou avec neuf perles d'argiles et au doigt, elle porte une bague de fiançailles.

— Non, tu crois? dis-je un peu sarcastique.

— J'ai mon fiancé qui m'attend là où je vis et il me manque terriblement, dit-elle. Et je ne sais pas comment Jackson a dû vivre loin d'Annabeth. Ils sont inséparables.

Je me retourne pour continuer ce que je fais. J'entends Clarisse remonter à l'étage.

Le reste de la journée reste sans incident, nous naviguons sur l'étendue infiniment d'eau. Percy commende _Le Thalassa_ comme un pro, c'est comme s'il a fait ça depuis qu'est sorti de son berceau. Annabeth qui ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle reste avec lui. Annabeth joue dans les cheveux noirs de Percy qui semble être le garçon le plus heureux sur ce bateau. Je peux voir cette joie si innocente et si contagieuse qui me fait sentir mieux dans ma peau.


	21. Tempête

**Il y a qu'ils me demandent si je vais continuer le crossover des Avengers et de Percy Jackson, la réponse est non, je vais plutôt faire une réécriture de cette histoire. Plus tard. Aussi, je vais faire des réécritures de certains chapitres de Thalassa, pour corriger des fautes orthographe et de syntaxes. Rien de très gros, mais juste une amélioration. Pour la compréhension.**

Tempête

Harry

Je me réveille par une douleur fulgurante au visage. Je me relève de mes mains sur le sol de ma cabine… attendez une minute… je suis rendu sur le plancher de la cabine où Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et moi nous dormons. La veille nous avons décidé que les sorciers dorment ensemble et les demi-dieux dorment ensemble. Je me rends compte que le sol est instable. J'entends le vent hurler dans le hublot de la cabine. La pluie martelée sur le hublot. Je vois une brève et vive lueur sinueuse et ramifiée à travers du hublot. Suivi d'une violente dénotation. Ouais, il a une tempête géante.

Ginny se réveille en sursaut dans son hamac, elle jette un regard autour de la cabine et ses yeux se posent sur moi. Elle me jette un regard interrogateur. Je hausse les épaules.

Je décide de sortir pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Je marche vers la porte et je sors. Je ne suis pas le seul avoir eu l'idée, Percy marche dans le couloir en torse nu (qui révèle toutes ses cicatrices) et en pantalon de pyjama. Je lui jette un regard interrogateur. Percy marche d'une manière qu'il se sent en confiance. Je le suis, il monte les marches qui mènent vers le pont.

Sur le pont, c'est le cataclysme. De grosses vagues malmènent la goélette. Alors qu'elle tangue dangereusement en l'envers. Le vent me fouette violemment le visage et la pluie m'attaque de toute part pour me mouillé jusqu'aux os. Des éclairs déchirent le ciel et le ciel tremble au grondement du tonnerre.

Percy marche jusqu'au milieu du pont et moi, je le suis. Je m'agrippe fermement aux cordes d'un des mâts pour ne pas tomber par-dessus bord.

Les yeux fermés et les bras levés par-dessus de sa tête, Percy semble se concentrer. Il ressemble à une sorte de magicien qui va réciter un rituel. Je reste là, à le regarder. Je me demande ce qu'il fait. Soudain, je me rends compte que le bateau a cessé de tanguer, les vagues sont calmées, la pluie continue, mais plus calme. Et le vent souffle doucement. Percy a réussi à calmer la tempête. Percy est un dompteur de tempêtes. Je le regarde avec émerveillement. Percy tourne vers moi, il marche vers moi, il me regarde interrogateur et il me dit :

— Tu es tout mouillé et seulement les verres de tes lunettes semblent être secs. Comment?

— Oh! C'est que je me suis acheté des lunettes imperméables, il y a deux ans dans une boutique de lunettes chez un sorcier, dis-je.

— Ah! D'accord, dit-il.

Et nous descendons sous le pont.

XXX

Percy

Je me réveille au grondement du tonnerre, je m'assois du hamac pour regarder le hublot. Je peux entendre le vent siffler sur la goélette et la pluie qui martèle sur le hublot. Je vois à travers de la fenêtre de grosses vagues. Je sais que la tempête fait rage. Je me sors silencieusement du hamac pour ne pas réveiller les autres qui sont dans la cabine. Je me faufile entre Grover et Thalia. Je me dirige vers la porte de la cabine. Je sors et je marche vers les escaliers qui mènent vers le pont. Sur le chemin, Harry sort de sa cabine et il me jette un regard interrogateur. Je continue à marcher et Harry me suit.

Je monte sur le pont, la tempête martyrise la goélette. De grosses vagues font tanguer dangereusement le bateau à la renverse. Le vent siffle fort dans mes tympans. La pluie me gicle au visage. Des éclairs zèbrent le ciel et le ciel gronde. Je marche jusqu'au milieu du pont. Je ferme mes yeux et je lève mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Je prends de grandes respirations. Je sens ma sensation familière de tension au creux de mon estomac. Je canalise l'énergie de la tempête. Je commence à stabiliser le bateau, après je contrôle la hauteur des vagues, ensuite calme le vent et finalement, je contrôle le débit de la pluie.

Je me tourne pour aller sous le pont. Je vois Harry qui est croché fermement aux cordes d'un des mâts. Il me regard avec d'émerveillement. Il est tout mouillé, mais un seul élément m'attire. Ses lunettes. Ses verres semblent être secs. Je le regarde interrogateur et je lui dis :

— Tu es tout mouillé et seulement les verres de tes lunettes semblent être secs. Comment?

— Oh! C'est que je me suis acheté des lunettes imperméables, il y a deux ans dans une boutique de lunettes chez un sorcier, dit-il.

— Ah! D'accord, dis-je.

Et nous descendons.

XXX

Nico

Je me réveille au son de quelqu'un qui se lève. Je lève la tête et je vois Percy et Annabeth qui sortent de leur hamac. Je fais comme eux. Je sors de la cabine et je monte sur le pont. Dès que je sors, je suis accueilli par un vent fort et pluie qui s'abat sur mon visage. De grosses vagues maltraitent la goélette.

Je vois Percy qui est au centre du pont. Je décide de m'approcher de lui. Mais avant que j'arrive, une énorme grosse vague me percute de plein fouet et elle renverse par-dessus bord du _Thalassa_. Rendu dans l'eau, je suis balloté de tous les sens, je tente de remonter à la surface. Ma tête déchire la surface et je halète l'air, mais une autre énorme vague m'engloutit et je suis immédiatement attiré par le fond. Je tente désespérément de remonter à la surface pour de l'air. Je réussis à remonter et je prends de grandes bouffées d'air. Je tente de nager vers le _Thalassa_ , mais encore une autre grosse vague m'engloutit. Cette fois-ci, je ne tente pas de remonter à la surface. Je me laisse couler au fond. Je vois des taches noires dans ma vision et la noirceur m'accueille comme une vieille amie. Je vois Bianca, ma grande sœur perdue depuis longtemps qui me sourire et me tend sa main vers moi. Je la prends sans hésitation et je marche avec elle vers l'inconnu.

XXX

Thalia

Quand je vois Nico tomber, je me mets à crier son nom et je cours vers là où mon cousin est tombé. Je m'apprête à sauter pour chercher Nico, quand des bras forts m'enroulent autour de ma taille. Je m'apprête à frapper l'imbécile qui m'empêche de sauver Nico. Et c'est Percy qui me dit de m'éloigner des remparts, d'aller près des escaliers et qu'il va aller chercher Nico. Je fais ce qu'il me dit et j'attends. Je vois Percy plonger hors du bateau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Percy remonte au bateau avec le corps inerte de Nico. Arrive en courant sous le pont. Mon cousin dépose Nico sur le sol dans le couloir des cabines. Nico est horrible, il est extrêmement plus pâle que l'habitude, ses lèvres sont bleues et des poches brunes sont sous les yeux. Percy pose ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Nico. Je prends la main pâle de Nico. J'attends quelques secondes, mais rien ne se passe. Je comment être inquiète. Je veux dire quelque chose, quand Nico se met à tousser violemment et à cracher de l'eau. Sa respiration est difficile, haletante et poussive. Nico se met à marmonner le nom de Bianca.

XXX

Percy

Je suis en train de calmer la tempête. Je refais la même chose que j'ai faite, il y a quelques heures. Je me retourne quand j'attends Thalia crier le nom de Nico. Thalia court vers le rempart où Nico est tombé. Je cours vers Thalia qui se prépare à sauter. J'enroule mes bras autour de la taille de Thalia. Elle tente de me frapper et elle se rend compte que c'est moi. Je lui dis de s'éloigner des remparts, d'aller près des escaliers et que je vais aller chercher Nico. Elle fait que je lui dis. J'ordonne au bateau de se stabiliser et de garder le cap. Je saute du bateau et je me laisse couler. Dans l'eau, je scrute l'obscurité de l'eau à la recherche de mon cousin. Environ deux minutes, je vois la forme de Nico couler vers le bas. J'ordonne au courant de me diriger vers lui. Dès que je m'approche de Nico, je lui attrape par la taille et j'ordonne aux courants de nous porter vers la goélette. Arriver près d'elle, j'attrape la corde et je monte. Je cours sur le pont avec Nico sur mon épaule, je descends sous le pont et je dépose mon cousin sur le sol. Nico est horrible, il est extrêmement plus pâle que l'habitude, ses lèvres sont bleues et des poches brunes sont sous les yeux. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de la tête de Nico. Thalia prend la main pâle de Nico. Les secondes passent, Thalia semble être inquiète et elle veut dire quelque chose, quand Nico se met à tousser violemment et à cracher de l'eau. Sa respiration est difficile, haletante et poussive. Nico se met à marmonner le nom de Bianca. J'aide Nico a s'assoit et Nico se met à pleurer. Je serre Nico contre moi et je lui murmure des mots réconfortants. Thalia vient nous rejoindre, elle nous serre tous les deux dans ses bras. J'entends des pas qui se dirigent vers nous, je lève la tête et c'est le professeur Londubat qui s'approche. L'homme nous regarde confus et moi, je lui fais signe de partir. Heureusement, il comprend le message et il part.


End file.
